


Dark Archangel

by VelVox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass Narcissa, Blowjobs, Bonding, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Creature Fic, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Hermione Granger, Evil Ron, Familiars, Frottage, Golden Boy Neville, Harry is an archangel, Hogwarts starts at chapter 11, Legilimency, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sassy Nagini, Slow Burn, evil weasleys, future tags will be added, not the twins though their cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelVox/pseuds/VelVox
Summary: Harry Potter comes into his inheritance on his 17th birthday - a power that allows him to take the form of every creature within the wizarding realm. Desperate to save those who have brought into Dumbledore's antics, he joins Voldemort in the hope to save the wizarding world from certain destruction, a destruction he will be part of should his mate be threatened.In this universe, Harry only discovers his magic at 17, Neville is the boy who lived in his sted. Acts of the golden trio occur in simular fashion to the books, only Albus and Sirius are still alive, Draco was never sent to kill Dumbledore.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite rushed but just wanted to add detail as to what's going on and the future of the story 
> 
> Harry Potter and subsequent ideas and characters are the creation of JK Rowling, i do not take credit for their existence. Some later creatures may be my own, but anyone is welcome to use them.

Under the stairs in a seemingly ordinary house, sat a sixteen-year-old Harry Potter. However, unlike most teens, this teen had an unparalleled comprehension of magic – even if he didn’t know it yet.

It was five years ago that letters poured into No.4 Privet Drive, asking for Harry’s attendance at a famous magical school – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And five years since Harry was forced into living in a large dog cage under the stairs, only being let out to complete chores or, on some dreaded days, let out so that his Uncle Vernon may relieve some of his ‘office stress’ – often violently.

It was one such day that the magical world began to fear a different creature other than Lord Voldemort.

Uncle Vernon had just returned from an office meeting –one which he was politely asked to resign, due to his somewhat violent behaviour within the business grounds. As such, by the time he had parked his car in front of his perfect little house, he was purple in the face from the amount of anger building up inside. But he was almost feeling excitement for what he had planned.

Vernon Dursley was a smart man, specifically in regard to thinking of new and interesting torture methods to conduct on his unsuspecting nephew – who was tainted by that infernal disease of magic that no amount of broken bones would remove. Especially when it was discovered that Potter would heal so quickly, that he could be broken all over again within the hour.

And that’s why you could see the Head of the Dursley household carrying a poisonous snake in a cage by his side – a ‘birthday present’ he would call it for his nephew. For Mr. Dursley had no qualms about killing his nephew if he ended up dead, and he was pretty sure it was a curse that Potter placed on him that made him loose his job – so why not return the favour?

Closing the front door with a harsh shove, he made his way over to the kitchen table, pounding on the cupboard door under the stairs just to elicit a whimper from the boy on the way there. Placing the black snake onto the table. He then called his stick-figure of a wife, Petunia Dursley, into the kitchen.

It took only one look between the snake and the man in front of her to realise that this was no ordinary beating he had planned for her poor nephew.

‘Everything ok dear?’ asked Petunia, her voice somewhat higher than normal.

‘fine, fine. I just thought you might want to take little Dudders to the cinema, he’s been working awfully hard’ replied Vernon, walking around the kitchen, drawing out multiple sharp objects, grinning maliciously when he found the set of sharpened knives.

‘Y-Yes I’m sure he has been working hard, I-I’ll go and get him sorted out now’

Ten minutes later, a pale faced Petunia left the house with her son, both of which deciding that, even if they did hate the boy, he didn’t deserve to die.

~^~

Harry of course knew nothing of this, and was still in his cage when the 8 o’clock chime carried throughout the house. He was well aware of his birthday, and especially aware of the punishments he would likely get – they always seemed to be worse on his birthday, as if his very birth was a curse on the household.

So, it came as no surprise when three hours later, he was awoken from his partial sleep by the fat hands of his Uncle, grabbing his collar and yanking him out of the cage and dragging him out to the shed in the back garden. The shed used to house all of Petunia’s garden tools - a hobby which young Harry used to love to work on alongside his aunt – but was now only a place to fuel his nightmares.

Once inside the mainly soundproofed structure, his wrists where caught in the handcuffs on the wall, stretching his malnourished body so that only the tips of his toes could rest on the ground beneath him.

His Uncle then proceeded to remove the excuse of clothing that he was wearing, leaving him in nothing but his hand-me-down underwear. His pale body, a stark contrast to the dark wood of the building, seemingly glowing in the moonlight that came in from the single small widow on the side.

And then the screaming started.

His Uncle would often begin the boy’s ‘birthday celebrations’ leading up to the midnight hour where the boy would be one year older- revelling in the screams and whimpers made by the helpless boy.

The hour progressed by going through an arrangement of various knives, pokers, and punches – slowly colouring the pale skin in an array of purples, blue and reds from his open wounds. Only when it got to 11.55 on the digital clock across from him did the beating stop.

Harry knew that every year he would receive a ‘present’ when it came to midnight, and judging by this being the worst beating he’s had – he was anxious for it to all be over.

That was until his Uncle brought in a snake that seemed to be terrified of the man.

Something in Harry shattered looking at the creature.

Vernon’s mad laughter seemed to echo in the small shed space when looking into Harry’s swollen and scared eyes – eyes which were normally void of all emotion during these activities.

Brandishing a knife at the snake to get out of the cage, Vernon edged the snake onto the shoulders of the boy, loving the chill that took his nephew at the cooling touch of the creature.

Only the snake wasn’t interested in biting the boy.

Vernon’s smile began to etch away as the time grew to it being one minute to midnight with still no action from the creature – a creature he spent a lot of time and money in purchasing. Enraged, he went forward and cut the snake, thinking it would go into a rage and bite the nearest thing.

Upon doing so, the room grew quiet. Moonlight was now bathing the boy in its light. And for a second that seemed to stretch into hours, the room was quiet – not even being pierced by the breathing of either male.

And the clock struck 12.

~^~

Upon leaving the house earlier on that evening, Petunia Dursley began the drive to London – the only place she could think of that would be able to help her nephew – The Ministry of Magic. It is no surprise that she would be able to remember the way to the visitor’s entrance – as she was often accompanying her sister during her visits – the apparition test came to mind. She understood she couldn’t harness magic like her deceased sister could. And up until tonight, that resentment towards the unfairness of it all had led her to turn a blind eye towards the beating that her husband would give onto the child, even if she would go down during the night to leave some food in the boy’s cage. She would never admit it to her husband, but in her own – if unconventional way – she did care for the child, especially when remembering the smile on his face when planting the marigolds in front of the house and watching them grow. She prided herself on her garden and was very happy to have some helping hands which were delicate enough to plant the small bulbs.

As she drove, the memories seemed to flood into her mind of the times when she had asked anything of the child and he would do it without question, only to recoil in fear once her husband was home. The way he would polish the silver to a higher standard than she had ever seen – only to be attacked by her husband for ‘daring to touch something so expensive’.

It was no surprise that by time they reached the seemingly ordinary phone box in central London, that tears were easily escaping and rolling down her thin cheeks.

Pulling Dudley alongside her in the booth, she rang the numbers to spell out M-A-G-I-C, the way that her sister had taught her.

‘State your business please’ came the static voice of the operator

‘Emergency child endangerment’

As if on cue, two ID cards appeared on Petunia and her son – only her name was present due to Dudley not having any form of registration she supposed.

Upon opening the lift grate, she was met with the wand of a man wearing purple robes and fez to match, several others behind him looking at her warily.

‘Who are you?’ came the rich tones of the man

‘Petunia Dursley, sister of Lily Evans’ came her shaky reply, keeping her rather large son behind her skinny frame.

At the mention of Lily, the man lowered his wand and directed for the others to drop thiers.

‘Follow me’ was all that’s said as he began to walk off, leaving Petunia to shake herself out of her stupor and shakily hold her son, whilst taking in the surrounds in which she hadn’t been in for almost twenty years.

The walls were now a dark shade of green, with golden detailing and metal work. Numerous people were walking around with piles of papers within their arms – more papers hovering behind them. Some looked to be in a state of panic, whereas others seemed to have a blank face, void of all emotion.

The rest of the walk was seemingly void of activity, the walls began to look darker with less light gracing their glass like surface. Only when they came to an office door did they stop, two of the entourage remaining outside the door, the rest dispersing off to other corridors. The man gestured to the seat in front of the desk, before wordlessly conjuring another chair for her son and sitting behind the desk himself. The nameplate read ‘Kingsley Shaklebolt – Head Aurour’, which ran a small chill down the delicate spine of Petunia.

‘What is your business here?’ Kingsley asked, whilst simultaneously arranging papers on his desk with a flick of his wand.

‘it’s about my Nephew’ Petunia began

‘Lily’s son?’

‘Yes, he came to our home almost 17 years ago.’ She had a considerable urge to ask how he knew Lily, but stopped just in time when Shaklebolt pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read aloud.

‘Harry James Potter – believed to be dead at the hands of He-who-must-not-be-named, as witnessed and proven by one Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore’

Met by silence, he continued.

‘Do you mean to tell me that your nephew is in fact alive, and would be approaching his 17th Birthday? Today?’ Needless to say, he was not best pleased should this document have been forged, which lead to the suspicion of Dumbledore no less.

‘Y-yes, but that’s what we’ve come…’

‘HE’S GONNA KILL HIM’ Dudley interrupted, the silence he was in since leaving the house lost as he began to sob.

‘h-he’s g-gonna kill him I-I know it’ at this the boy just collapsed into his mother’s arms before she turned to the man in front of her.

‘So why have you come here?’ The question was calm considering the circumstances – Dudley was not the first person to break down in his office and he would not the last.

‘Because it could be dangerous tonight and the normal police wouldn’t be able to do anything if what I think happens will happen’ to her credit, her voice barely quivered.

‘and what might that be?’

‘his inheritance would be, tonight wouldn’t it? And if my hus- ‘was he really her husband? ‘- if he kills him I’ll never be able to live with myself’

‘I shall refrain from asking questions now, the boy’s safety is the top priori— ‘

Silence seemed to crash down upon the trio, whilst the midnight bell chimed in the atrium and alerted all the Ministry of the new day.

A crash of power ricocheted throughout the office, spreading through the ministry and its surroundings. Papers fell and flew in all directions, the power that could only be compared to an earthquake threw the trio to the floor – the brief thought of anti-tremor magic flowing through Shaklebolt’s mind before he was preoccupied with the feeling of electricity dancing over his skin.

~^~

It was not merely in the ministry where the tremor was felt.

Deep in the Scottish Mountains, Hogwarts school was busy with a professor meeting – a complex discussion towards the best way to grade students well under way, when silence fell upon the group. Minerva McGonagall was only able to draw a shallow breath before the wave of energy crashed into the building, the Wards seeming to be useless compared to the raw magical power threatening the structure. Not even Dumbledore had felt power like this, as he too was thrown to the floor under the pressure. The feeling of shock masked the panic he was in, for this most certainly was dark magic.

Lord Voldemort was conducting a Death Eater meeting when the silence compressed into the air around him – even Nagini seemed to freeze. Everyone seemingly looked at each other, Lucius and his son sharing a nervous glance before the wave of energy crashed into them. Voldemort had never felt energy on this level before – this was old magic, more powerful than could be harnessed by the average wizard. It was old magic that allowed him to create his horcruxes, and even that act alone had taken him a third of his life.

The pressure seemed to recoil back into its epicentre after a minute, leading both sides to regain their composure and order their respective sides to find what the source was.

For both could win if they had it.

~*~

Seemingly all at once, Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shaklebolt and Lord Voldemort arrived at 4 Privet Drive – the epicentre of the explosion. Upon sighting the others, Voldemort cursed himself at his poor luck: if he had been moments earlier he could’ve taken the power all to himself. Dumbledore however was feeling a sense of dread. He was well aware of the child he placed here and was wondering just how he was still alive, there was no way the boy should’ve made it past twelve.

As if on cue, a deep crashing sound radiated from the house. The windows shattered, the brickwork cracking under the strain from within. All of a few seconds passed before the trio faced a creature none of them were prepared for.

The head of a basilisk emerged from the door way, it’s size easily dwarfing the creature that resided under the chamber within Hogwarts – this one was nearly double its length and weight. Bright green eyes – a green that could only be compared to that of the killing curse – fixed itself on the trio before climbing to its full high, dwarfing the buildings around it. In the dead of night, it was hard to see the colouration of such a beast, for it seemly blended into the night itself. Only Voldemort could tell the precise colouration a type of basilisk it was – his in-depth knowledge of snakes finally being useful.

This was considered the Lord of all Snakes – it’s domain over the creatures was absolute. The jet-black scales of the creature would be priceless for potion brewing, being a natural antidote to all poisons, as well as the almost indestructability that they held.

Voldemort couldn’t resist the temptation, and began to speak in parseltongue, hoping that the creature wouldn’t kill him instantly – for a creature this powerful would not be effected by modern magic.

‘ _speak to me Lord of Snakes, what is your purpose here_ ’ Dumbledore and Kingsley were still in shock from the creature or they were petrified: Voldemort didn’t really care which.

The basilisk itself lowered its gaze to rest on the man in black robes before him, seemingly judging his very being before answering.

‘ _You will get your answers – but you must first take me to your domain, I cannot reside in this form much longer. The others will be released from their confines when I have left the area_ ’.

Moments after this was said, the Basilisk before him began to shrink down, it’s dark colouration paling to white, it’s body slimming to take a human form. Leaving nothing but a pale, dark haired naked boy in the rumble of the house.

Saving his shock for later, Voldemort seemingly glided over to the boy, lifted him into his arms, took one smug look at the two men still frozen before him, and apparated safely to Malfoy Manor.


	2. A Mother's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is the boy come into the care of Narcissa Malfoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and subsequent material is the property of J.K.Rowling - i do not take credit for the names, places or original content used. 
> 
> I'm going to try and type up a chapter per day. Each chapter is still fairly small for the time being but chapter three should much longer.

Despite popular belief, Narcissa Malfoy was not a heartless witch with a heart of stone. Nor was she a cowardly wife who merely followed her husband.

 

She was however, a mother.

 

It is because of this reason that when met with the sight of a young man whose skin was taunt and a deathly shade of pale, that she felt as if her very being was aching to aid him.

 

The boy in question was currently draped across the velvet green bedsheets within one of the many guest rooms within Malfoy Manor. His skin seemingly attached straight to bone because of the little weight on his figure, so thin was he that she could easily count the ribs along his sides. Worst of all in her opinion were the multiple cuts and bruises littering the skin, some of which surrounding bones which were protruding at odd angles. She cared very little that he was in fact naked, focusing more upon the worried expression of the man next to him, who was looking down worriedly at the injured boy.

 

‘You called for me my Lord?’ asked Narcissa, still recovering from the sight of the boy and the unusual level of emotion on her Lord’s features.

 

‘I need you to heal the boy, have any resources you need, just do so quickly’ came the unusually quiet voice of Voldemort, wordlessly creating a chair to fall ungracefully into to, gaze never leaving the boy in front of him.

 

‘As you wish my Lord’

 

Narcissa moved over to the boy in question, easily crossing the room in her haste to follow the orders given to her. Silently, she cast her wand over the boy, calling off the injuries and information that appeared as glowing written words in the air.

 

‘Three broken ribs, fractured sternum, shattered knee caps, torn ligaments in legs and arms, broken fingers, fractured collar bone, multiple cuts and bruises, dislocated shoulder joint. Internal bleeding within stomach and liver, torn muscle in anal cavit…’

 

‘Enough!’ Voldemort’s voice pierced the air, looking paler than Narcissa thought possible – he was already incredibly pale.

 

‘Just heal him. Does your son not have healing knowledge?’

 

‘Only the basics My Lord, nothing on this scale’ she replied, leaving the injuries written floating within the air above.

 

‘Summon him.’ No dispute would be optional.

 

‘Very well my Lord’ she said whilst bowing lightly ‘Dobby!’

 

With a distinct little ‘pop!’ a house elf appeared next to her, a clean pillowcase covering its small body. Dobby’s eyes roamed the boy in front of her master, before quickly darting back to her face.

 

‘Summon Draco please, and bring clean boiled water, bandages some antiseptic’ the air of authority hard to ignore.

 

‘Of course Master, Dobby will find Draco for Master’

 

The house elf disappeared with a faint ‘pop!’ once again leaving the three in the room alone. No sooner did Narcissa begin to roll up the sleeves of her white blouse (an act which spoke volumes towards the seriousness of the matter) before a relatively tall teen rushed into the room, night clothes ruffled due to evident haste. The door had hardly begun to close before an equally flustered man entered the room. He was the spitting image of the boy, aside from the slightly softer features gracing the teen and the longer platinum hair of the man.

 

‘What’s so important to bring us out of our nightly drink Narcissa’ Lucius Malfoy asked, gaze fixed solely on his wife, not taking in the sight of the boy on the bed nor his Lord in the armchair – he was more focused on wanting to get back to his nightly liquor which he shared with his son, where they would talk about random topics till they would retire for the evening.

 

Paying her husband little mind, Narcissa gestured to her son to come closer to the bed. His sharp intake of breath sounded before his face paled to the colour of chalk.

 

‘Who is that mother?’ Draco asked in little more than a whisper

 

‘That dearest Draco is the key to winning the war’

 

Both males turned towards the voice that spoke, taking in the sight of their Lord slumped within an armchair, his paler-than-usual face stark against the dark wood of the furniture. Narcissa meanwhile turned towards the two house elves that appeared, carrying a large bowl of steaming water and clean white cloths, with a bottle of antiseptic resting above.

 

‘Dobby please begin to wash down the boy’ Narcissa asked, turning slightly to take in the sight of her husband and son staring at the Dark Lord himself.

 

‘What do you mean my Lord’ Lucius asked, slightly quieter than earlier.

 

‘The magical shock wave that occurred around half an hour ago was the result of something to do with him’ came Voldemort’s reply, voice void of emotion

 

Before Lucius could question further however, a green glow resonated through the room, before the sight of a house elf being thrown across the room could be seen. All the adults (for Draco had already come into his magical inheritance and was therefore an adult) turned towards the elf, who was suspended in the air an inch before he would’ve hit the wall, seconds later falling. Turning towards the boy, everyone in the room was witness to the pale green light radiating from the boy’s skin, before paling and returning to the pale skin. Leaving the scared brown eyes of the other house elf, Missy clear against the side of the bed, cowering in slight fear.

 

Everyone turned once again to look at the other house elf, who was lightly shaking and attempting to stay balanced long enough to stay on his feet.

 

‘Dobby, what was that?’ Lucius asked, just before the small elf began to fall again, landing in the arms of the youngest Malfoy who caught him gracefully’

 

‘Dobby cannot touch boy, Dobby not been given permission’ his smaller voice was surprisingly clear in the quiet room.

 

‘Of course you can I asked you to myself’ came Narcissa’s slightly shaken reply

 

Dobby merely shook his head, his large ears flapping side to side before tears started to form in his large eyes. Turning slightly into the warmth of the youngest Malfoy, Dobby continued:

 

‘Dobby c-cannot touch young angel… D-dobby has not been granted v-v-verbal permission’ Nothing more could be said by the elf before he collapsed in a fit of sobs. Draco walked over to the chair on the other side of the room in front of the fireplace, depositing the small creature before transfiguring his handkerchief into a small blanket and returning to the others – still a few shades paler than normal.

 

‘Lucius’ began the Dark Lord, none of his usual power behind his voice ‘give me your arm’

 

Shaking off the stupor that he fell in at the sight of the unusual magic, Lucius moved over to his master, falling to one knee, every ounce of the Malfoy grace evident within his fluid movements. Unclipping his cufflinks and shirt cuff, he lifted the material before his Dark Mark was accessible. The mark in question featuring a moving snake wrapped and moving around a skull, the veins around which slightly darker than what would be considered normal.

 

Summoning his wand from within the confides of his robes, Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand into the very centre of Lucius’ Dark Mark. Ignoring the slight wince by the blonde, he muttered one name before removing his wand and returning it within his robes.

 

Whilst waiting, Narcissa directed her son to the boy and asked him to transfigure a blanket over the boy’s lower half whilst she attempted a mild cleaning spell over the boy.

 

‘ _Scourgify’_ she whispered, her wand pointed to a clear patch of skin on the boy’s chest. The spell however never reached its mark. As if in a state of suspension, the pale-yellow light from the charm rested in a ball of energy around one inch from the boy.

 

‘My Lord…?’ she questioned, indicating the paralyzed spell

 

Standing up, Voldemort moved to peer into the orb of suspended magic, noticing that the spell in question was obviously not damaging and thereby had no reason to be stopped. So why would his body refuse such a spell? These were the thoughts echoing within his mind before turning towards the black bat that had just flown in from the window.

 

In a grace that could only be challenged by McGonagall’s transformation, Severus Snape transformed in front of the party, robes billowing out behind him in his usual over-exaggerating fashion. Nodding lightly at the faces of Lucius and Narcissa, and the face of Draco who was currently occupied with staring at something hidden behind Narcissa’s back, he bent to one knee and bowed his head in the direction of the currently standing Lord Voldemort.

 

‘Rise Severus this is no time for procedure’

 

Upon doing so, Severus had the opportunity to take in the rest of the room; a young house elf was sitting in the fire by the hearth, another one was waiting patiently by the side of the bed looking flustered. The Dark Lord himself was looking considerably pale, as were the faces of Narcissa and Lucius, whereas Draco looked positively ill.

 

‘May I ask as to what you wish from me My Lord?’ Severus asked

 

‘Heal the boy’ Voldemort replied, before turning on his side revealing the almost lifeless body on the bed.

 

Moving over to the boy, one simple question was on his mind before anything else.

 

‘What’s his name?’

 

Silence met his question, the awkward glances between the Malfoy family clearly guilty at the fact they had not asked prior. The Dark Lord also gave no sign of answer, simply giving a light shrug, and diverting away from that topic.

 

‘That is not important now, can you diagnose him?’

 

‘It seems my lord that someone already has diagnosed his physical injuries’ he said, using his wand to gesture towards the list of injuries that still hung in the air like a dark cloud above him.

 

‘But can you diagnose the level of magical resistance’ Voldemort continued, likewise gesturing towards the boy, but instead towards the suspended cleaning spell.

 

‘Very well My Lord’

 

Over the course of a few minutes multiple things occurred. The first of which was Draco collapsing onto the side of the bed, gaze still on the strange, injured boy that lay beneath the blanket he created. Narcissa and Lucius created chairs on the other side of the bed, gesturing for the female house elf, Missy, to get them a ‘strong’ drink whilst they slumped into their chairs in a very un-Malfoy like way. Voldemort too sat back in his armchair to the right of the bed, his calculating gaze fixed solely on the boy’s face.

Severus however paled when going over the readings from the boy’s magic, back arching as if all the energy he once had had been drained away from him. Which in fact it had.

 

‘My Lord, we need to create a barrier around him, if not I fear he will drain the entire manor of energy’

 

‘What do you mean Severus?’ came the tired reply of Voldemort, as if he had just awoken from sleep.

 

‘He’s sapping the magic out of the room that’s why’ Severus replied, accidentally taking on the tone he would when talking to his insolent students at school – a decision that wouldn’t be wise under normal circumstances when talking to the Dark Lord.

 

The Dark Lord needed no more incentive as he let forth a wave of anger throughout the room. The surge of magic that accompanied it was not the best move considering the magic leaching boy in front of him, but with a cut of his wand through the air a clear barrier formed around three inches from the body. Once that was completed, everyone within the room drew a breath as if they had almost been drowned before hand.

 

‘How dare an insolent child try to draw upon my magic!’ came the (if not slightly lethargic) roar of Lord Voldemort, who was quickly shushed by the sight in front of him.

 

The bruises on the boy’s sides, stomach and joints quickly faded from a deep purple to a pale yellow, eventually fading to nothing but clear skin. The cuts began to close and stitch together, leaving no visible scaring. Bones began to crack in the silence of the room, those at odd angles cracking back into shape along the boy’s sides and spine. Whilst this was happening, the list above the boy that still held his physical diagnosis began to thin out, leaving nothing but internal bleeding remaining. That too was removed after a few more moments.

 

If you were to describe the faces around the bed, you would never imagine that they belonged to the precious Malfoy family, the normally sneering face of Severus Snape, and the fear inducing face of the Dark Lord himself.

 

The silence following this miracle was pierced by a distinct cracking sound, like glass being split. Upon closer inspection, the shield that was erected around the boy now housed spreading cracks in its once smooth surface. These cracks split and connected before disintegrating entirely and fading into nothing.

 

From the confines of where the barrier once stood, a wave of fresh air spread through the room, tingling the skin like a pins and needles before settling once again. The once lethargic persons seeming to overflow with energy.

 

‘He must have returned the borrowed magic’ came the smiling whisper of Draco, who was no longer almost-passed out on the bed.

 

‘It seems that the boy required it to heal himself, although that still doesn’t explain how he did it’ replied Narcissa, smiling lightly at the now smooth skin of the boy.

 

‘I suppose we should see who he is then’ came the drawl of Severus Snape, no longer shocked by the magic, but more curious to say the least

 

_‘Rennervate’_

 

This time, the bright red magic of the spell was not halted before the boy who was laying on the bed, but instead was merely absorbed. After a few tense moments, the spell had seemingly no effect on him.

 

‘There are only two instances when the standard reviving spell does not work, Draco?’ asked Severus, returning into a tone one would use to a student.

 

‘They’re -um- if the person cannot wake due to being trapped inside their own mind, like if under the Imperious, or if dark magic gets in the way of the spell’ Draco replied, voice smooth against the confusion as to why the mystery boy would not wake.

 

‘Ten points to Slytherin’ Snape said, voice dripping with sarcasm ‘and based on no dark magic being present during the diagnosis, I would hazard a guess that he’s in some kind of magic induced coma, and therefore trapped within himself’

 

The room was silent during this revelation. No one had noticed that Dobby had left the room after his magic had returned, nor that the fire in the hearth was all but spent. Only the voice of the Dark Lord dared to break the silence:

 

‘Severus’ he began ‘perhaps you should try legilimency’

 

 ‘Very well my Lord’ Severus replied, before pointing his wand between the boy’s eyes.

 

_‘Legilimens’_

 

The air seemed to still for a moment. Breath caught in the onlooker’s throats. Then in a flash of light, like earlier, Snape was thrown away from the boy, hovered momentarily, and landed on his feet, heavily out of breath.

 

‘His mental barriers… they’re unlike… anything I’ve felt before’ Severus panted, trying to regain his composure.

 

‘Then how do you suggest we enter his mind’ asked Lucius, who had remained quiet until that point, likely wondering how he had gone from enjoying his expensive port to now watching over a comatose boy.

 

‘The only method we have available is a mind meld’

 

‘But that’s highly dangerous!’ Draco began, but was quickly silenced from a look by Voldemort himself.

 

‘It seems we’ll be entering his mind together ladies and gentlemen’. The finality in Voldemort’s voice was palpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us next time for a journey into Harry's mind - plus some angry maternal Narcissa and sad Severus.
> 
> ^.^


	3. Silence in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Lord Voldemort take a trip into Harry's mind, where they discover what exactly put Harry into a Magical Coma in the first place.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic Depiction of violence, Blood mentions, Light swearing, Human transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling in the owner of Harry Potter and its subsequent ideas, characters and locations. I have not (to the best of my knowledge) taken ideas from another's work aside J.K. Rowling's obvs.
> 
> The title is a reference to the Doctor Who Episode 'Silence in the Library' staring David Tennant and Catherine Tate

It was the next morning before the current residents of Malfoy Manor attempted a Mind-Meld – a form of Legilimency that allows multiple people to share their magical power to enter a mind. Under instructions of Professor Snape and Voldemort himself, the Malfoy’s were under instructions to have rested and be ready for the challenge that faces them.

Once having moved the boy to the centre of the room, the adults all took places around the bed, linking their hands and staring at the teen in front of them as if he were the key to knowledge itself. The silence was pierced however by Severus’ warning:

‘Since it is impossible to tell the level of mental power the boy has, it is imperative that we all maintain our own Occlumency shielding – lest we wish to grant him access to our own mind, and thereby possible access to our magical cores’

‘But Magical Cores can’t simply be accessed through legilimency surely Severus?’ asked Narcissa, who was holding his and her son’s hands.

‘We do not know the capabilities of him yet, let alone if he is on our side in this war’

‘So why are we doing-’ asked Draco, slight boredom in his tone despite the hidden excitement in his eyes

‘Because we need to both find out who the hell he is and how he got in such a state – any clues to his identity may help us heal him – and then we can discuss with him if he will join us’ Voldemort stated calmly, even if he was fidgeting slightly. Normally he wouldn’t care in the slightest if someone died – he’d usually be the one to cause it – but if he could harness the power, well nothing would be in his way.

‘Now if you can begin the incantation Severus’

‘Certainly, My Lord’

It is no secret that Severus Snape was vastly skilled in the arts of Legilimency and Occlumency – to the level that he could cast the spells windlessly and wordlessly should he so wish. So, looking straight into the sleeping face of the boy in front of him (who looked uncomfortably familiar despite not being able to place where from) Severus spoke:

_‘Legilimens Maxima’_

~^~

A feeling of swimming through treacle was felt by the party, before each of them arrived in a seemingly empty mind-scape. No clear walls or floors, only a light grey mist swirling around them. Worst of all for the party was the feeling that they were being watched, but for the life of them they couldn’t see anyone else around (despite the panicked rotating of Draco who was rather uncomfortable in a seemingly wide-open area.

‘Are you sure this is his Mind-Scape Severus?’ asked Voldemort, barely but a whisper as he looked around, seeing nothing but the continuous grey mist.

‘I have never been in a mind such as this my Lord – but we are definitely within his mind, not even the Weasley’s have minds this blank.

‘I’m not sure whether to take offence to that’

As one, the party of turned to the small voice that came from behind them. They were met with the sight a boy with unrulily black fair that fell slightly into his face, covering one of his eyes with the wavy curls. His features where sharp yet soft giving him a feminine quality – his body especially was clearly a boy’s but had more feminine curves around his hips and backside (which could be seen in the black skinny jeans he was wearing, and a deep green t-shirt that showed of lean arm and torso muscles). Most shockingly however were his eyes, a bright green that seemed to reflect off of the particles within the mist itself.

‘Who might you be?’ asked Lucius, slightly taken aback by the look of such a teen

‘Well I mean you’re kinda in my mind so I would’ve thought you’d know who I am’ the teen replied almost sheepishly, an awkward smile gracing his lips.

‘You’re in a magical coma – don’t you remember anything that happened?’ asked Draco, greedily taking in the sight of the boy in front of him – he’d have to question himself later he was sure.

The boy took a moment to think on that for a moment before a strained look appeared on his face, like trying to remember a word just out of reach.

‘I don’t I’m afraid – but you’re welcome to find out for yourself. I’m kinda busy redecorating’ the boy smiled once again, before clicking his fingers and dissipating into mist.

‘What did he mean look for ourselves? There’s nothing here!’ Severus was beginning to lose patience with this entire endeavour.

As if waiting for the question, a door solidified from the mist itself: made from a dark wood, it depicted a yew tree, the branches of which depicting multiple leaves towards its base, but bare wood towards the top.

‘I guess we go through there?’ asked Draco, finally having shaken out of the trance he placed himself in after looking at the teen.

‘Do you have any better ideas Mr. Malfoy’ Severus sneered – he loved his godson dearly but he seriously asked some stupid questions sometimes

‘Oh, stop bickering you two and lets just go for it’ Narcissa said, before striding up to the large doors in front of her and pushing – the doors themselves were lighter than she thought and ended up losing balance, only to fall inside the room they were now in.

Moving to help the fallen woman; Lucius, Severus and Draco bent down to offers support – failing to notice the shocked expression of their Dark Lord as he entered into the room, eyes taking in the sight before him.

Rows upon rows of books were shelved on bookshelves in a room about the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts – the shelves stretching high to the celling. Each book was of a different colour, although the majority seemed to be in darker shades. At the back of the room, some of the books looked to be facing the door – one resting on a pedestal – the others on smaller shelves, chained and locked.

The sharp intake of breath to his side indicated that the others had finally righted themselves and where in fact taking I the room before them.

‘What is a library doing here Severus?’ asked Narcissa, still taking in the multitude of books before her, for she was an avid reader of anything that she could get her hands on.

Severus thought back to the conversation with the strangely attractive teen prior. The words ‘ _you’re welcome to find out for yourself’_ rattling within his brain.

‘I would hazard a guess and say that these are his memories Narcissa’ the Dark Lord said, before making his way to a book on a shelf near him. Upon picking up a light green leather-bound book, the book opened to its centre, bathing everyone in a pale green light.

~^~

The party appeared in front of a suburban house, it being the same in size and shape to the others around it – it’s white picket fence almost blinding in the direct sunlight overhead.

The front door opened to reveal a small boy -no older than five - racing off to kneel in front of an empty flowerbed, excitedly putting on gloves that seemed a couple sizes too big. On closer inspection, all of his clothes were too baggy on his skinny frame, his arms looking especially brittle whilst on display – even if the baggy t-shirt drowned him in its folds.

Moments later a pale, thin woman stepped out of the house, carrying some flower ready for planting. A green apron rested above a pale pink dress, whilst her hands were adorned with tight fitting pink gardener’s gloves. She moved over to the boy who was waiting patiently by the soil patch and started handing him on of the flowers to plant.

The scene continued in a much similar fashion, Narcissa smiled at the politeness and nature of the child – even if she was worried about how thin he was and how straight he sat. At least until a wince was heard by the boy as he finished planting the final flower.

‘What is it Harry?’ asked the memory-woman

‘My back still hurts from yesterday Aunty’ replied the young boy, his head bent down as if he was expecting a reprimand.

‘Would you mind if I take a look?’ the woman asked, moving to lift the back of the baggy shirt the boy was wearing.

When no reply came, the women grabbed the hem of the shirt, before lightly bringing the material up. A sharp intake of breath was heard when she saw the purples and blues of the boys back, some areas red with welts.

The party watching the scene similarly held their breath, Narcissa looking as if she was fighting between anger and motherly worry – whereas Draco looked ready to throw up at the sight. The men watching merely held solemn looks, all of them having done worse to another person, but never to a child.

The memory faded away after that, dissolving into mist before warm lighting brought the party back to the library in front of them, Voldemort holding a now closed book within his tight grasp, before letting it drop to the floor.

Instead of hitting the floor however, it merely floated an inch from the ground, and flew back to its place on the shelves.

‘What the hell was that?’ asked Narcissa, instinctively making a grasp for her son, holding him in her warm embrace.

‘It seems he was beaten to some extent, although I can’t imagine by who’ Lucius replied to his wife, sharing a similar paternal instinct over the boy, but also keeping his distance – not even in a mindscape will the Malfoy Patriarch show a sign of weakness – especially to an unknown child.

‘Although’ Lucius continued ‘judging by the brightness of that book it’s likely he considers that to be a happier memory’

‘How can that be a happy memory?’ Draco asked, voice higher than normal but still keeping an air of superiority

‘It all depends what he’s got to compare it with Dragon’ Severus replied, a sense of unease settling within himself, still not being able to place the boy.

‘Perhaps we should look at a book closer to the end- it seems there might be some sort of filing system’ Voldemort declared, before once more striding off and taking control of the situation.

Stopping in the centre of the room, he pulled a deep blue book off a self, it’s spine fraying and tacky. As before, it opened – but this time a dark blue light filtered into the room.

~^~

In front of them sat the same boy, this time looking older at around the age of eleven sat at a desk in a Muggle school, holding a letter between small, shaky hands.

The party leant over the solitary boy, looking at the address in front of them.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs,_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

 

The adults all inhaled a breath when noticing the name – all except Draco who did not understand the significance of what the name implied. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look however, both making a connection to the (presumed) deceased pure-blood ‘Potter’ line. Severus was in a state of denial when thinking about this child being the offspring of a woman she once loved. Whereas Voldemort continued to watch the boy, his features edged with confusion. Why had the boy not gone to Hogwarts? He lived in cupboard under the stairs? Someone knew?

The sound of a school bell son graced the memory as children began to settle into the classroom. Voldemort couldn’t help but notice the sneers that were sent in the boy’s direction, nor ignore how there was a ring of empty tables surrounding the boy. Did he seriously have no one?

The memory began to fade before changing into another one – seemingly occurring later that day.

The viewers watched as a tear stained Harry stared at a large, balding man in front of him. His hands and fingers looking as if they had been inflated with air as he tore up the letter in front of the boy, smiling maliciously as he continued to tear it before throwing it into the fire.

‘No’ said Harry, almost as if he were attempting to shout but coming across as more like a whimper.

‘What did you say boy?’ the man asked, rising to his full height, easily twice the size of the child in front of him.

A debate seemed to show within Harry’s features, as if deciding the best way to get out of the situation alive.

After a while of silence however, the man’s face began to change to a worrying shade of purple, seemingly in rage, before punching the child in the gut.

Harry doubled over in pain, a slight cry reverberating from his chest before the man lifted him by his collar, strode over to the base of the stairs, opened the cupboard door, and threw in the helpless child.

‘AND NO MEALS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK’ he shouted, before heavily sitting down and turning on the television.

The memory phased out once more, showing the sanctuary of the library once again.

No one made a sound.

Silence that was only pierced by the replacement of the book onto the shelf.

‘I’ll kill that monster of a man’ Narcissa said, fury positively dripping from her words whilst still holding her child close to her.

Lucius walked over to the other members of his family, before placing a single hand on his son’s shoulders – not even the Malfoy name cared so long as he had reassurance that his son was safe at that moment.

‘Perhaps we should go to the most recent one and get out of here as soon as possible’ Severus said, no emotion present within his words.

‘I agree Severus’ Voldemort replied, before walking over to the very end of the room, followed by the rest of his party. They were faced with a book on a small writing desk – clearly indicating that it was only just written – with two small bookshelves either side. These books were nearly all black with rusting, silver chains and padlocks keeping the fraying books from falling apart. There was however one book that looked to be in perfect condition; pure white leather closed with golden chains and lock. There were sixteen books in all- eight either side – which alongside the book on the pedestal – would make seventeen.

‘Seventeen books…’ Narcissa began looking between the shelves, her gaze lingering on that one pure memory in a sea of darkness.

‘One for every birthday I would presume’ Severus said, before placing a hand on the open book in front of them.

~^~

The group appeared in the moonlit shed that was situated at the back of 4 Privet Drive. It was tight squeeze to make sure everyone could see, but the bickering soon subsided when the image fully came into focus.

The boy was in nothing but tattered underwear, being held up by handcuffs to the side of the shed. Blood was trailing down his pale chest, bruises looking like a watercolour of blues ad purples on a canvas. His breathing was laboured, wheezing slightly when inhaling and spluttering when exhaling through his mouth, blood dripping down his lips and chin. Almost as if knowing someone was watching him, the teen looked up, revealing those startlingly green eyes reflecting the moonlight, as if he was accepting death’s warm embrace.

The group paled at the sight, Draco especially looking as he would throw up at any point – not that you can in a memory nor someone’s mind. Narcissa was physically shaking with rage which only seemed to escalate when the door opened revealing the beast of a man in the door way, a black cage held tightly against his leg.

He moved into the light, opening the cage door, and dumping the creature inside onto the shoulders of the strung-up teen. At the sight of the cage snake, the boy looked terrified, but now he looked murderous – a look that shocked the party watching.

Then the man brandished his knife at the snake, making it bite into the shoulder of the teen – no doubt poisoning the boy when doing so.

And that’s when silence fell upon the world.

After a few moments, laughter filled through the small shed, not the manic laughter of the man, but the murderous laughter of the teen. Looking up, a chill swept through the spectators (despite full well knowing it was only a memory) – even Voldemort suppressed his own shiver at the look of the teen.

His face seemingly morphed into something finer, teeth elongating to create venomous fangs easily the size of the boy’s arm. But most frightening of all were the boy’s eyes. No white remained as the entire became green, with a single black slit vertically – the eyes of a snake.

The wave of magical energy followed, knocking the man to the ground as the teen began to transform- but even the mere memory of the magical power was too much for the visitors, who were thrown out landing into the library once again.

Each person struggled with their breathing following such a display. But the Dark Lord saw it not as a problem, but as an opportunity for more power than he had ever held before.

‘Enjoy the show?’

Everyone once more turned towards the teen who appeared behind them, this time standing in front of the open library doors, only now there seemed to be a room that the doors led out to – rather than the shapeless mist of before.

Draco surprisingly was the first to recover from the shock of the memory and the appearance of the boy, as he left his mother’s grasp and made a sprint to the boy- no Harry- he must remember.

Harry looked surprised at the reaction, but didn’t move away when the blonde-haired teen ran towards him. Instead he held up a hand, which stopped the teen in his tracks.

‘If you’ll meet me in my study’ Harry said, ignoring the penetrating gaze of the blonde teen ‘I’ll answer any questions you have – I think I’m done redecorating in here’

And with a snap of his fingers, he faded into mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite liked the ideas of memories being in book format - similar to Riddle's diary only less sinister 
> 
> Story seems a little slow so far but i'm aiming for more to be understood next chapter, then focusing on Harry's new abilities and what that may mean to others around him - and what happens when he goes to Hogwarts 0.0


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group venture into Harry's refurbished mind and finally meet him - even if it's a little bit awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter and subsequent characters, ideas and locations. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter, although I am planning to write more for the following chapters - and Harry should arrive at Hogwarts at chapter 8.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy sexually confused/ lusty Draco.

The party remained frozen to the spot not long after the impromptu arrival and disappearance of the boy, remaining still until his words sunk in.

‘What did he mean ‘his study’?’ asked Lucius, still largely confused by the events taking place.

‘It would seem that young Mr. Potter has finished his creating a Mind-scape – so somewhere he must have a study where his primary consciousness remains’ replied Snape, a slight sneer appearing on his lips at the mention of the name ‘Potter’, brining unfortunate memories of a school-yard bully to the front of his mind.

‘Shall we go then’ Voldemort said, a hint of amusement present before walking past the others, heading towards the now open library doors.

Shaking themselves out of their stupor, the rest of the party followed behind their Lord, Draco slipping behind his parents after his (somewhat embarrassing) show of emotion towards the still-mystery teen. After everything he just witnessed, the only thought that Draco could concentrate on was providing comfort – despite how weird it was for himself to admit that.

Walking out of the library, the group halted to look around their new surroundings. Where swirls of mist once took up the place, now a large staircase was viable off to their right – opposite to an impressive set of cast-iron doors, the size of which easily dwarfing the doors of the library – but it too had a similar design, at least from this side of it.

Across from their view there was another door, it’s design matching the library’s perfectly in an excellent display of symmetry, except the doors were made from a white birch wood, rather than the oak of the library. Overall, the size of the place was what largely surprised the party – the structure closely resembled that of a castle after all; grey brick work with multiple tapestries and paintings adorned the walls, with a blood red central carpet leading to the stairs and splitting on the first landing.  

‘Just how big is this place?’ asked Narcissa, awe slipping into her voice when taking in the fine materials on the walls and the structure itself – Malfoy Manner was one thing, but this place was luxurious even by her standards.

‘He did say he redecorated’ replied Draco, amusement clear in his tone. But more so for the fact that Draco was beginning to like this teen more and more, if his sense of décor was as apt as this throughout the building.

‘Perhaps we should find the study he was talking about hmm?’ spoke Severus, even as he walked over to examine one of the tapestries adjacent to him.

Seemingly, the others had similar ideas; Draco moved over to inspect the materials of the tapestry Snape was looking at – it was like flowing water running over his fingers. Voldemort seemed intent on studying a rather long tapestry depicting multiple creatures that faded into each other, the snake merging with a bird of some kind, before splitting and reforming. Narcissa and Lucius remined standing although swept their eyes approvingly over the hanging drapes and paintings scattered around.

It felt like hours before a sound reverberated throughout the building, a sharp painful sound like a nail against glass. It did however have the desired effect, bringing everyone back to the situation in hand: going to wherever this study was. Regrouping at the base of the stairs, the party began to climb, some looking back with longing: especially Draco at the tapestry material, longing to discover what it was and whether or not he could order dress robes from it. The thought alone spread a wonderful shiver across his back.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, they were met with three possible directions. The could either continue straight onwards: going down a brightly lit corridor where the reds of the carpet and drapes turned into a dark purple, or they could go left or right, both directions similar corridors, both in perfect symmetry with each other, except the reds turned into dark blues towards the left, and turned into a dark green towards the right.

‘Any ideas anyone?’ asked Lucius sarcastically, despite the decoration and the excitement of everything, he was beginning to feel the strain on his mind that comes with remaining in someone’s mindscape too long.

‘Normally I would have taken the green route but if I were to have a study, I would have it in the very heart of my mind-scape, so let’s just continue straight onwards’ said Voldemort, leaving no room for argument as he strove forward, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Severus.

~^~

The corridor itself was similarly furnished to the rest of the place - rich purples rather than reds- but the most interesting thing was perhaps that the corridor seemed to stretch on indefinitely, lined either side with doors made from black (almost charred) wood. The doors themselves were around seven-foot-high – large enough so that most people could enter easily, but not large enough to be daunting. More interestingly were the engravings onto the doors: each door depicting a different animal or creature, yet surprisingly almost all had a solid padlock that hovered in the centre of the door, likely being impossible to open without the key.

The group continues to walk until they began to feel an uncomfortable pressure behind their eyes; their time within the boy’s mind quickly drawing to a close unless they do something soon: so, it is no surprise that Lucius was losing his patience at the seemingly endless corridor.

‘WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THE STUDY’ he shouted. Unfortunately, however, he was not prepared for what that sentence would trigger. A similar feeling to a portkey activating spread throughout the party: an uncomfortable pressure on the nape of their necks.

The corridor all of a sudden begin to fly past them, door upon door racing past as if they were travelling faster than light itself. Then, suddenly, they stopped. Each person had a sudden wave of nausea at the sudden method of travel, and yet it had served its purpose. In front of them stood a single door, made of a rich mahogany that reflected the warm light of the torches either side of it. Surprisingly, the door itself looked rather plan in comparison to the rest of the doors that were now behind the group, even if it had its own imposing air around it.

Righting themselves, Voldemort made no hesitation at making for the door handle: except that there wasn’t one. The surface was smooth and pristine, no a mark on it: not even a knot within the wood itself. So instead, Voldemort pressed the surface of his hand against the door, pushing it lightly.

The door smoothly opened outwards, allowing the party to walk into the room before it close with a particularly loud _SLAM_ , successful in making the group jump slightly – even Voldemort.

They were faced with a desk, behind which the boy – the reason for this whole endeavour – sat with his feet propped up on the desk, reading a book. Two other similar books were on the desk, all of them having black bindings with bright green Runes on their spines and fronts. Either side of the desk were two staircases, both of which arching above the boy depicting a secondary level behind and above him, filled with bookshelves. The bottom two shelves were packed with tomes: all different sizes, but each the same height and colour depending on their shelf: the bottom shelved books were a dark red, the second shelved books being a dark blue, whereas the higher shelves were all empty.

In front of the desk sat five chairs, each lined with a deep purple padding that almost made you want to collapse into them. Like the rest of the furniture in the room, they were made from a dark mahogany, smooth and fault free. To the side of the room, a large fireplace was situated, radiating a warmth that encompassed the person in its heat. Overall, the room was incredible inviting despite the large amounts of space on the bookshelves that remained.

Noticing the arrivals, Harry closed his book and removed his legs from the desk. Straightening his back, he started to speak.

‘I was wondering if you were ever going to show, but I must say it’s nice that you got here in the end. Please take a seat.’ He said, gesturing to the chairs in front of him.

One by one, the party took a seat, Voldemort stationed in the centre with Narcissa and Draco on his right, and Severus and Lucius on his left.

‘Are you comfortable?’ Harry asked, slight concern in his voice in case things weren’t up to standard.

The group merely nodded, still wondering what to say to this mysterious boy. Slowly, the silence that encompassed them turned awkward, only being pierce by an uncomfortable cough by the boy in front of them.

During this time of silence, Harry was beginning to feel slightly panicked. He had no idea who these people were, and now that he could actually think straight again, he was worried as to what exactly the group had seen. All of them looked slightly shaken, but it was the central figure who looked the most passive, if having somewhat strange features. Looking down at himself, Harry realised that he was still depicted in his horrible hand-me down clothing. So, with a click of his fingers, he transformed his clothing into what he would consider fashionable. Dark purple leather trousers fit his legs tightly in all the right places, and the silvers silk shirt he decided was probably a little showy, but he liked the colour duo. Finishing it off, he vanished his glasses, swept a hand though his hair to sweep the unruly curls in a fashionable side fringe, and created a rather nice pair of black and purple boots.

The group watched this transformation of the teen with wide eyes. Whilst it is widely known that a person can change their internal form at will, they had never seen such a change on a teen – transforming him into some kind of regal character. Draco, it seemed was the only one who had a distinct reaction: being that his jaw hung open when taking in the now insanely attractive guy before him. Suffice to say, he would have to reconsider his life choices after this – especially if one guy can make him almost drool.

‘Anyone care for a drink?’ Harry asked, still feeling rather awkward despite the confidence boost of changing clothes.

The group nodded once more. In front of them appeared five glasses, each of which hovering just in front of their faces – filled with water. When they reached for their drinks however, them transformed to the preferred drink of the individual: Lucius’ a white wine, Severus’ a glass of Italian liquor, Voldemort’s a cup of plain tea, Narcissa’s a French rosé and Draco’s a cup of Earl Grey tea with a slice of lemon.

A murmur of ‘thank yous’ was heard in the room as they started to sip their drinks. Harry himself was enjoying his ‘Lady Grey’ tea – a more citrusy version of Earl Grey Petunia used to drink – and watched the calming looks of the others over the rim of his glass. The drinks themselves removed the usual strain of prolonged legilimency and occlumency – so Harry was hopeful that he was being helpful to whoever it was who decided to visit.

‘Who are you exactly?’ asked Draco, all grandeur lost after the soothing tea

‘Well I would’ve thought the memories told you who I am’ replied Harry sheepishly, hoping for the topic of memories to be over quickly

‘We are aware of who you are Mr. Potter, but our question is what are you?’ asked Voldemort, slight excitement in his voice at the possibilities

‘Oh I see’ began Harry ‘ well I’m still not entirely too sure if I’m honest – I’m still fairly new at this – I mean I didn’t even know magic existed until yesterday, but from the information that has appeared in my mind’ he gestured to the multiple books upstairs ‘ I believe I’m classed as a creature – with the ability to turn into any other kind of creature, beast or animal’ Harry smiled once finished, slightly proud that he was dealing with this so well.

‘But what exactly are you?’ Severus asked

‘Um well the only word that seems to describe it is an angel – or an Archangel to be specific’ Harry’s sheepish grin appeared again, slightly awkward at such a declaration.

Silence met this particular statement, the group glancing at each other before Draco spoke

‘Angels are myths – they’re merely the stories in muggle religions, aren’t they?’ Draco shouldn’t keep the light sneer from appearing, whilst he was interested, factual knowledge was more important that made-up creatures.

‘Every legend and story has an element of truth to it – I’m simply saying what I know’ Harry shrugged, not at ease with the current direction the conversation was going in – he would much rather just leave this place and start trying out his new abilities, but so long as they were here he would be trapped by the magical safety precautions within his own head. Typical.

‘You must understand that no evidence of such a creature exists – besides stories’ Narcissa said, with every ounce of motherly patience she owned.

‘I’m more than happy to demonstrate – but for now all you need to know is that I can turn into any creature, so long as I’ve met them once, unless they are close to extinction or exceedingly rare, then I have knowledge of them already’ Harry finished, standing up from behind his desk and moving over to the door from which they entered.

Draco’s gaze fed off the sight of Harry as he walked towards the door, every curve highlighted in a truly mouth-watering way. The fabric perfectly shaping his arse, whilst the shirt hugged his upper muscles and shoulders. Draco was falling. Hard.

‘I kinda want to get out of here if that’s already’ Harry said ‘But it’s still going to take a few minutes for me to regain consciousness – so in that time can you move me to the largest room available, oh! And move anything breakable.’

As soon as the last word left his lips, the group began to return to consciousness, arising from the floor rather groggily, shaking their head to removing the feeling of vertigo they had received because of the long visit into Harry’s mind.

Once everyone was once again standing – and ignoring the overwhelming hunger that had appeared in their stomachs – they turned towards the boy still on the bed, who began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's okay - as i said little more of a filler but want to get to the good stuff quickly 
> 
> What book was Harry reading though?


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are witness to Harry's Basilisk form - and Harry might have just found his angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short - so i apologise for that. I will be working all day tomorrow on some new chapters, so they should be much longer and moer content filled - this is just a little something to tide you guys over and to begin the Draco/Harry.
> 
> Enjoy x

A pain-filled moan escaped from Harry’s lips as he began to awake, his bones and muscles aching despite being healed. What was more worrying however, was the small cracking sounds he could hear at the back of his mouth, coming from every part of him all at once – a sound similar only to popping candy.

Slowly the room began to shift into focus as he opened his eyes, the bright light streaming from the open window leaving an imprint onto his retinas, causing him to shut his eyes closed to escape from the pain it brought. Feeling began to enter his fingers and toes, before the cracking sound began to get louder, as if every one of his bones was being broken at the same time.

The group watched on in mild horror when the cracking sound filled the room, emanating from the thin boy in front of them. Draco was the first to react, jumping straight to his side and dropping the back of his hand to his forehead – he was burning up. The cracking began to get worse – the moaning turned into screaming as the pain developed – and all Draco could do was to lift the boy and hold him against his chest, making a silent pledge to protect him: Draco was incredibly possessive of anything he claimed, and this boy would come to no harm if Draco could help it.

Then the last mental-speech of the boy echoed in his mind:

_‘move me to the largest room available’_

Draco turned to the frozen adults in front of him, still holding the boy to his chest – his screams had subsided since, reducing to whimpers as the cracking became louder.

‘We need to move him!’ Draco said, pain clearly in his voice ‘what’s the largest room?’

The rest of the group all shook out at the shock of nothing happening when Draco touched him – all of them were expecting him to be thrown against a wall – and proceeded think of which room would be the largest in the house: the boy’s parting words echoing in their skulls.

‘The ballroom I suppose’ said Lucius – previous paternal instinct pushed aside in favour of feeling annoyance at the child: He just wanted to sleep goddammit!

Draco lifted the boy into his arms, carrying him bridal style (he was entirely too light) and rushed out of the room, followed closely by the others. The ballroom was two floors down, but it seemed to take only minutes to arrive after racing down the stairs, ignoring the condescending voices of the older Malfoy portraits – ‘Don’t run in here you insolent child’ becoming nothing but background noise as they pushed into the room.

As if by some unnatural instinct, Draco ran into the middle of the room and deposited Harry on the bare floor. The rest of the group stood towards the end of the (incredibly) large room, joined by Draco moments after he had settled the boy down.

Once it registered to Harry that the strong arms that carried him had left, a guttural sob left his throat – he couldn’t remember the last time he was held and craved to feel that warmth again. That feeling however was dwarfed once he realised that no one was close to him, and only one instinctual want – no _need_ – scrambled through his mind. To change.

He subconscious noticed this understanding it seemed; for when the thought settled in his mind, his inhibitions left him, allowing for instinct to take over.

The sound of cracking intensified in the room till it sounded like bubble wrap being mercilessly popped. Harry’s view began to change, colour drained from his vision as the room began to get smaller – his arms and legs blending into one perfectly at his sides. His skin split and arranged into scales, jet black colouration adorning his once lighter skin.

After a few tentative minutes, Harry was fully transformed.

In group at the end of the room stood dumbfounded. The Malfoy’s public masks of indifference disappearing, being replaced by a look of awe (and fear). Snape likewise felt a similar reaction, expect the awe was replaced by shock at this being residing in such a small child – if this was the boy’s Animagus form, why didn’t he just eat those disgusting muggles and be done with it years ago?

Only Voldemort kept his composure, after already having seen this gorgeous creature before, on the night he rescued the boy. In the light that was filtering through the huge ballroom windows from the side of the room, he could clearly see all the finer details of the specimen before him.

Its skin was pure black – the light barely impacting the surface of its body, only leaving a faint rainbow simmer in its wake. Its length was easily one-hundred foot, twice the size of the chamber Basilisk and the creature’s usual maximum size. The head was similarly structured to that of other basilisks, it’s lack of red plumage suggesting it being a female (despite the clear gender of the boy) – and yet most notable where it’s eyes – a vivid green, the same shade as the boy’s from moments before.

The realisation came quickly to the group – the fact that they were all looking directly into the eyes of the creature. It is common knowledge (at least in this household) that a Basilisk’s direct stare would result in the viewers death. And yet, none of them were dead. No dark chill swept over them. No sudden desire to fall backwards and fall into darkness. Nothing but the hypnotic movements of its eyes.

Their shock however only mounted when the creature before them raised its head – a quarter of its length raising from the floor so as to look down on the group – for it only to wiggle side to side, and then hiss in what only could be consider _humour_.

Harry was enjoying his vantage point: he had inbuilt knowledge as to what he was (ever since his first transformation into it) but he wasn’t aware of how shocking he looked to others. The humans in front of him all stood with their mouths hanging open, the pretty blonde teen especially looking shocked if his widened eyes were anything to go by. Harry was well aware of his ‘killer stare’, but he was only just aware of the secondary eyelid that covered his eyes – like a crocodile’s – that prevented his prey from dying instantly – snakes much prefer their prey clutching to the last ounce of life before death.

A dull _thump_ came from the ballroom doors the group had previously entered, yet only Voldemort and the Basilisk turned to face it – the others still staring at the creature in front of them. Another _thump_ was heard before the door swung open, allowing for Nagini to enter the room. To the basilisk she looked like a child, but he was instantly filled with an urge to _protect_ , and a similar feeling of power seeing the snake in front of him lift slightly and bow.

The group watched this meeting with silence, all of them (other than Voldemort obviously) having feared the resident snake and its rather short temper, the words between the two reptiles however were only heard by Voldemort.

 ** _‘what is your name young one’_** asked the Basilisk, who was clearly younger, but it felt wrong to address the other snake as superior.

**_‘I was named Nagini my Queen’_ **

**_‘Why do you call me your Queen’_** replied Harry, who was understandably confused – he was pretty sure that before this he was a guy, if his possession of a penis was anything to go by.

**_‘Whilst you are male in language and body, you have the aura of a submissive, so we Snakes would refer to you as our Queen, My Queen’_ **

**_‘That seems an awfully gendered idea’_** – a response which elicited a chuckle from Voldemort, who was merely stared at in confusion by the others, before he began to translate for the non-parseltongue speakers in the room.

 ** _‘I don’t make the rules, My Queen’_** replied Nagini, as much humour in her voice that can be considered from a snake.

Harry made what would pass as a ‘huff’ sound before a feeling of light-headedness crashed into his skull. He was suddenly aware of every meter of his length, an unwelcome weight to his blossoming headache. Instinctually, he reigned in the creature that he turned into – the feeling of closing a book present in his mind – and slowly transformed back into his human form, feeling much more at ease yet also incredibly tired.

As he shrank and changed, he was aware of the others in the room becoming similar in size. It took a full minute to revert to his human body, barely standing on his feet before feeling a pull on his mind, a sense of dread filling him as he began to fall back, arms un-responding to his silent plea of movement.

He braced for the impact… only it never came. Warm arms circled his chest, his face was held into the crook of someone’s neck. A calming smell of mint, jasmine, and something he couldn’t name filled his senses, making him nuzzle into their neck. The body above him froze at the affectionate contact, before shakily breathing in and picking him up, once more carrying him bridal style.

‘Perhaps we should have something to eat’ said Narcissa, at which Draco’s stomach emitted a particularly loud rumble. The light chuckle of Harry however broke his embarrassment, instead focusing on the angelic sound falling from the boy’s lips, still nestled into his neck.

The group all agreed after echoing Draco’s obvious hunger, and thus began to move out of the ballroom and into a room down the corridor.

On the way, instructions were ordered by Narcissa and a slightly-more-pale-than-normal Lucius towards their house elves, who popped out the moment the instruction was given. The result of this was the piles of food present on a table in a dining room, surrounded by six comfortable looking chairs.

Draco placed Harry onto one of the seats, desperately trying to ignore the slight whimper that came from the boy when he didn’t want to leave his neck. Harry did however demand to hold Draco’s hand, an act which made Draco lightly blush at the affection of it – making his smooth pale complexion hold just a hint of pink on his cheeks.

As the group began to tuck into the multiple scones, cakes and ‘afternoon tea’ classics, as well as some magically moreish chocolate cherry cake (a strange cake that, once you start eating, will be almost impossible to resist whilst the rest of it remains on the table) they began to discuss the events that had just transcribed, casting occasionally glances at Harry, who only starred at his empty plate – making no move to grab anything.

Draco who was tucking into his second piece of cherry cake was the first to notice, after not really paying attention towards the other’s conversation.

‘Surely you must be hungry?’ Draco asked

Harry looked over to the teen talking to him, finally taking in the images of those around him. The boy was tall – taller than Harry – with sharp, angular cheekbones and jawline which were offset by the smoothness of his pale skin and the soft edged quality around his eyes – which were the most striking mix between a cool blue and a shining silver. His hair matched in a similar fashion, except being a blonde so bright it looked like threads of gold and silver intertwined in the light. He was, by all accounts, beautiful. Looking around, Harry caught sight of a woman; clearly the teen’s mother by the softness of her features and the same striking blonde hair – except hers was evenly matched with interlacing brown. The man next to her would’ve been the teen’s father, much more angular in appearance, but with eyes more like a stone grey than silver – and hair long enough to match his wife’s. The man next to him, was somewhat scary to look at, even if only due to the inhuman way his eyes shone – a dark red – or the way his skin seemed stretched and grey (and did he have a nose?) Shaking his head, Harry looked to the man sitting on his other side, who happened to be staring at him.

His skin was pale – pale as the teen’s but with a hint of grey. His hair was black, either slightly greasy or wet (Harry’s probably looked worse at any rate). But his eyes – a cold and unnerving black – that seemed to consider him with distain until noticing Harry’s eyes, and then suddenly turning away.

Harry felt a hand touch lightly on his shoulder and flinched at the contact; falling of his chair in the process and shuffling away till his back hit the wall.

The room was silent for a few moments, each of them looking at each other awkwardly – except Draco who looked horror stricken that he had caused the boy in front of him pain – and at a simple touch?

Simultaneously, the members left at the table remembered the memories they witnessed within the boy’s mind, each of them paling (and Harry thought they couldn’t get any paler before!) at the realisation.

Draco left his chair and began to walk over to the boy, only to stop when Harry looked away, drawing his knees up to his chest and shaking into them.

‘Harry?’ asked Draco, moving onto his knees to seem less imposing.

Harry looked up at the teen in front of him – around a foot away – and stared at the understanding smile that hit his features – the sadness in his eyes. He slowly opened his arms, holding them open as if waiting for a hug.

The familiar scent washed over Harry, seemingly radiating from the boy in front of him. The memory of being held still amazingly fresh in his mind. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at the boy again – no malice could be seen in his face. The want to feel that sense of safety became too strong from Harry to bare, so, like lighting, Harry dives into the blonde’s chest, clutching at the fabric and sobbing into his open arms – arms which slowly closed around him, making him hold his breath until they lay lightly on the small of his back and between his shoulder blade. Then the blonde began to gently rub his back, in small light circles – leaving only one thought present in his mind, present even if only on some instinctual level – safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said - short chapter. But Slightly Sassy Nagini is my new favourite thing.
> 
> A LOT more content tomorrow ^.^


	6. Small Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco questions his sexuality - and is put into a precarious position with Harry, who questions his self worth and that of Draco's. Later, Harry and the rest meet again in Harry's mind-scape study, revealing some shocking information alongside new possibilites.
> 
> Warnings:   
> \- Slight mentions of internal sexuality being questioned  
> \- Self Doubt  
> \- Mentions of death  
> \- Draco is horny af  
> \- Light swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo Long Chapter! (or at least longer than normal) 
> 
> I'm currently writing the next chapter now so enjoy - oh and i'll answer any questions in the comments ^.^

Once Harry was in Draco’s arms, the blonde excused himself and left the room, ignoring the questioning gazes of those still sat around the table.

Together they walked through multiple corridors and stairs, finally arriving at a plain white door, with a single plaque just above the door itself:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Draco pushed open the door with the point of his foot, letting it swing on its hinges revealing the room before them. The room was draped in deep blues and greens, blending together in a strange but enticing display. The celling depicted a night’s sky, silver stars shining against the dark background.

In the centre of the furthest wall was a large king-size bed, with royal blue drapes pinned to the wooden frame surrounding it, allowing for the luxurious green and blue silk sheets to be seen.

Draco walked over to his bed and gently placed Harry onto its surface, moving Harry’s arms away from his neck, trying to ignore the small sounds of complaint the other was making.

‘Harry, you need to let me go’ Draco said, still struggling out of Harry’s grasp

Almost instantaneously, Harry’s arms left Draco and stayed by his sides, his gaze fixed on the blonde in front of him.

‘Do you want something to eat?’

Harry looked away, instead focusing on the soft sheets which adorned the bed under him – it was the largest bed he had ever been on, which when compared to a small mattress in a cage under the stairs, he supposed it wasn’t hard to best.

‘Harry?’ Draco questioned, moving over to Harry after removing his outer robe, leaving him in a thinner, pure white shirt.

When no answer came, Draco sat on the side of the bed, resting his hand in Harrys hair – ignoring the slight flinch – before stroking it almost absent-mindly.

‘You didn’t eat much earlier?’

The question however was lost on Harry, who was instead relishing in the contact the blonde was giving him, he couldn’t remember ever having his hair stroked – it was usually pulled to direct him into his cage.

The realisation came crashing into Harry: this angelic boy in front of him was touching his _filthy_ hair – not only had be not been allowed to wash in week, but the mere thought of someone so pure touching his disgusting being made him tremble. He didn’t deserve this kindness.

Draco noticed this sudden shift in demeanour, looking into the panicked eyes of the boy in front of him. Tentatively, he removed his hand from the boy’s locks, and instead brought it to rest on his knees. He was not however ready to hear the words _‘dirty’_ barely whispered by the boy, repeated like some kind of mantra.

‘Would you like a bath Harry?’ Draco asked, waiting a few moments before happiness filled his eyes when Harry nodded – a barely noticeable nod, but a positive reaction none the less.

Without warning, Harry was picked up (once again) bridal style, eliciting a slight squeak at the sudden movement. Draco only lightly chuckled at this before heading over to a door on the left, leading to his on suite.

The bathroom was half the size of the bedroom, a deep bath set into the floor, with steps set into the marble to aid in entry. The inside of the bath was made from a black marble, as were the other fixtures (taps lighting and the edge of a huge mirror), with the rest of the walls and floors in a clean white marble, with black vein running throughout.

‘What scent would you like Harry?’ Draco asked, gesturing towards the rows of baths potions and products adorning one of the walls.

Harry wordlessly looked towards the shelves, picking the one that looked the least expensive (a hard feat seeing as they all looked too good for him) – settling on a clear bottle, with its label reading ‘Cinnamon and Lavender’.

Draco clicked his fingers to summon a house elf to him, and instructed the creature (who Harry latter learned was called ‘Dobby’) to prepare the bath with the chosen scent, and to prepare some green robes to fit his ‘guest’.

‘Harry are you alright to continue by yourself?’ Draco asked after the bath was full, looking away when Harry began to undress before him (whoever had been kind enough to put some boxers and loose-fitting clothing on him needed a raise).

Harry turned to Draco, now fully nude, before stepping into the water in front of him, the bubbles eventually covering his modesty and resting under his chin.

Draco fought the blush that attacked his cheeks, before pointing at the door and awkwardly side stepping out of it, closing it as he went.

After he was gone, Harry found himself alone in the room – already missing the blonde’s company despite how weird it sounded – he was in the bath for pity’s sake.

 Not knowing what would follow this however, Harry decided to take the opportunity to clean himself to the best of his ability, enjoying the deep relaxing scent of the bat, and trying not to focus on what the repercussions of it would be – whenever he was allowed to clean himself at the Dursley’s, he was expected to clean the rest of the house to pristine condition (only being allowed to be clean himself so as to not spread dirt). The thought of cleaning the huge house he was evidently in made his stomach turn, so instead he focused on scrubbing every inch of his body (except the small of his back – he couldn’t quite reach), cleaning to the point that his skin glowed a slight pink.

~^~

It was twenty minutes later when Harry emerged from the bathroom, holing a pile of clothes which he couldn’t possibly put on – they were far too expensive and he had done nothing to earn them. He did not however expect the blonde in the room to fall off his window seat when he noticed Harry’s presence, or for the dusting of pink to grace his cheekbones.

‘H-Harry why haven’t you dressed?’ asked Draco, taking in the sight of the boy in front of him. He was entirely too pale but Draco couldn’t deny the attractiveness of him – But dammit he was not gay.

Ok maybe just the tiniest bit.

‘I don’t deserve to wear such clothes sir’ came Harry’s small reply, head bowed down to star at the rather elegant carpet at his feet.

‘What do you mean don’t deserve?’ Draco asked, ‘and you don’t have to call me sir’

Harry fidgeted slightly on the spot before answering

‘What should I call you then?’ he said, ignoring the blonde’s previous question.

‘Draco is fine, but why don’t you want to get dressed?

Some more restless fidgeting occurred before Harry answered. Gaze not leaving the carpet.

‘Someone as filthy as me shouldn’t be wearing such clothes Draco’ Harry replied almost silently.

Draco stared at the boy in front of him – he was obviously clean from the bath he just had, his skin still looks pink from how thoroughly he cleaned himself! – so why would he say such a thing?

Comprehension dawned on Draco as soon as the thought ran through his mind – Harry’s previous life was filled with insults and torture – he wouldn’t have been shown any form of affection aside from the occasional pitying look from his Aunt. And despite how nice his named sounded coming from the boy’s lips, Draco pushed that aside to address the issue.

‘Harry could you come her please?’ Draco asked, waiting until Harry complied and tentatively walked closer to the window seat Draco was sitting on.

‘Harry look at me’

The brunette raised his head (for his hair was now a rich brown rather than black after it being cleaned) and considered the silver-blue eyes of the blonde, internally hating himself for how he behaved – he couldn’t even thank the teen for running him a bath!

‘Harry, you’re safe here – no one’s going to hurt you. Would you be able to get changed for me?’ Draco asked, more patience in his voice than what was ever expected of him. He didn’t want the teen to be afraid of him at all, and Salazar knows he needs someone in this world to rely on.

After a few minutes of no movement, Draco reached out a hand in front of the brunette, wordlessly asking for the pile of clothes.

Harry deposited the silken robes in the blonde’s hand, slight tears pricking his eyes at the concept of being ‘safe’ – what if this was all some elaborate prank by Dudley? What if he was sold to this family? But worst of all, what if he was actually wanted here? Who could want him?

Whilst deep in thought, Draco dropped the pile of clothes to his size, lifting a silk pyjama shirt off the pile, and moving it towards the brunet. When no response showed, Draco stood to his full height, and began putting Harry’s arms through the sleeves, eventually buttoning up the shirt and moving onto the trousers. It was lucky (or unlucky a small voice in his head thought) that Harry had already put on the pair of boxers that were on the pile – evidently trying to keep some manner of privacy despite clearly being comfortable in being naked in front of Draco when getting into the bath – or maybe he just couldn’t care.

Draco dropped to one knee to hold the trousers on the floor for the brunette, gesturing for Harry to put his legs through. After some deliberation on Harry’s part, he decided to comply, thoughts still focusing on the thought of safety – could he be allowed to hope?

Whilst getting into the trousers however, Draco was eye-level with Harry’s crotch – making him blush furiously and turn his head away from the sight, ignoring the spike of arousal which was swirling in the pit of his stomach, making him half-hard in his robes – damn teenage hormones.

Maybe more than a little gay at this rate, Draco said to himself.

Once Harry was dressed, Draco led him back over to the bed, this time sitting next to each other, angled to face one another – even if Harry was staring at the floor.

Draco crossed his legs to hide the pressing matter that was emerging between his thighs, before looking questionately at the boy in front of him. Some time passed before Harry broke the silence.

‘Where am I? he asked timidly.

‘You are at my Parent’s manor, you’re safe here’ Draco replied, still staring at the boy.

‘How do you know I’ll be safe here? If this some kind of prank?’ Harry asked, failing to keep his thoughts private as he teetered on the edge of hyperventilation.

‘Nonononono Harry this isn’t some kind of prank – you were rescued and brought here’

Some time passed before Harry continued.

‘Are you lying to me?’ he asked

Slight shock filtered through Draco’s system, briefly replaced by outrage at the suggestion of the idea – Draco would never lie to him (anyone else without a doubt, but for some reason, Harry was special). So, without warning, Draco tackled the brunette in a hug, pleased when Harry nuzzled lightly into his neck.

‘Harry’ Draco began, talking into the chocolate coloured hair of the teen ‘I would never lie to you about something like this’ he finished, dropping an affectionate kiss to Harrys’ head.

Harry stilled, the gesture something he had no knowledge of ever receiving before. Yet despite his thoughts, he couldn’t shake the feeling of trust blossoming inside his chest towards the teen who was holding him. His now-familiar scent rolling over him in comforting waves. Subconsciously, Harry decided then and there that (strange as it sounds) he would trust the blonde, and do anything he could to protect him.

Memories of the mind-meeting filtered into Harry’s mind, previously forgotten in light rush of things – the memories, the meeting, the way he always wanted to look, and the knowledge that he had come into, always available inside his mind. It was so overwhelming that all he could do was sob into the chest of the blonde holding him, loving the warmth of the hand that gently stroked the back of this head as delicate kisses were placed into his freshly-washed hair.

Wordlessly, Harry transformed Draco’s clothing to match that of his own (a matter that went unnoticed by the two of them) before falling back onto the bed. Draco held Harry as he began to fall, slowing the decent until they were both laying on the bed – the blankets disappearing and reappearing above their bodies, cocooning them in their silken embrace. Draco manoeuvred onto his back, adjusting the brunette in his arms until his head rested on his chest, his hair just under his chin.

Slowly, Harry’s sobs began to diminish until all that could be heard were the slightly shallow breaths coming from his lips. Placing one more gentle kiss to Harry’s crown, Draco followed his new friend into sleep.

Neither noticed the slithering body of a snake passing just outside the partially open door.

~^~

When the boys had left the rest of the group in the dining room, the table erupted into discussion as to the powers, nature, and future plans for the boy.

Narcissa was adamant to ensure the boy had a loving home: after witnessing the boy’s memories, she was determined to show every curtesy she could, almost to the point of offering to blood adopt him into the Malfoy family. This was met by a thoughtful gaze from the rest of the group, aside from Lucius who was livid at the thought of the Malfoy fortune not going directly to his son.

As such, Lucius’ view on the boy was to train him to win the war, and then to dispose of him or harvest him for ingredients (a comment which was returned with a slap from his wife and the promise of castration should a thought ever be considered again – along with two identical looks of outrage from Severus and Voldemort – he later claimed it was merely an attempt at humour, even if no one believed him for a second). He did however agree that the boy would be vital to the cause, and that he should be offered a home here at the manor should he wish for one (a successful comment to make sure that his wife didn’t remove his vital organs as she had previously threatened).

Severus was largely quiet for the duration of the discussion, instead thinking on the emerald green eyes that the boy shared with his mother, and the way in which -despite his upbringing- Severus was sure he was a kind-hearted boy who wished for the best for everyone – just like his mother. He did however question as to what would happen to the boy once term restarted, as well as the fact that he was eligible to attend seventh year, and the possibility of acting as a transfer, perhaps from Durmstrang.

Lord Voldemort was at the centre of the debates, agreeing with Narcissa that the boy deserved a loving family after all the years with those disgusting muggles (a lovely conversation whereby they debated the best way to kill the pig of a man – Narcissa wanted to turn him into a toilet, still with consciousness so as to make everyone realise “just how full of shit” the man was, in her own words – Lucius wanted to use a particularly rare parasite: the siphon parasite, which would enter into the blood stream and slowly decompose his organs, over the course of a year, with no known treatment and Severus -being the Dark Arts genius he was – wanted to an ancient curse which would inflict ever pain he had inflicted on another onto himself all at once – killing him slowly by putting him under a decaying stasis charm). Once it was decided that Severus had the best idea (accompanied by a smirk by the black-haired man himself) they discussed what would happen during the new educational term. It was decided that Harry should attend Hogwarts alongside Draco, but if he were not ready in time he would not go – so long as a space was ready in the event he was ready.

This of course brought in the discussion of his name – for ‘Potter’ would be instantly recognisable to Dumbledore – which resulted in the idea of blood adoption, except by Severus rather than the Malfoys (Lucius was relieved, Severus was on edge and Narcissa looked somewhat crestfallen).

It was at this time however that Nagini entered into the room, bringing with her news of the boys:

**_‘The Queen and the Young Dragon have fallen asleep my Lord’_** Nagini hissed

**_‘Very well, where are they now?’_** Voldemort replied, ignoring the plans being created around him to generate a new name for the boy.

**_‘They are in the Young Dragon’s bed my Lord; The Queen became rather distressed it would seem’_ **

**_‘Thank you, my pet, perhaps you should…_ **

The sentence was cut short however when the room fazed around them, each person closing their eyes before readjusting them to the scene before them. They were once more in Harry’s Mind Study, only this time Draco was leaning back against the edge of the desk, wearing dark blue and silver tailored robes. Whereas Harry was sat behind the desk, His purple robe ensemble as sharp as ever, this time with silver linings – both of them were drinking tea.

‘Hello again’ Harry said, laughing internally at the gobsmacked expressions of the people in front of him.

‘H-How did we get here?’ asked Severus, the stutter unusual compared to his usual reserved self.

The question was matched with nods from the others, resulting in Draco and Harry sharing a knowing smirk.

‘I already explained it to Draco, but it seems that when you lot last came her, a permanent mental bond was created between us’ Harry said, sipping on his tea once more.

‘But that’s impossible without eye contact’ Lucius said, a stubborn laugh echoing in the room from his mouth.

‘Legilimency is such a pompous modern spell that I expected that question coming from you Sir’ Harry replied, smiling around the edge of his tea-cup.

‘Pompous!’ Lucius shouted, before raising out of his chair and moving towards the boy behind the desk. He did not get far however before he was forcibly pushed back onto the chair, unable to move when attempting again. When he tried to voice his complaint, no sound came from his mouth.

Harry slowly rose from his seat, placing his tea-cup onto the desk before looking at Lucius – chills ran through the congregation at the sight, the room itself becoming a fraction darker, the fire and sconces less bright.

‘This is my space, my mind – you will not raise your voice or threaten me here unless you want to lose your sanity’ Harry said, the warning clear in his tone let alone his words.

Severus was the first to breach the silence, resisting the urge to raise his hand as he would have done back in school.

‘When you say modern spell, what do you mean Harry?’ he asked, voice calm despite the coldness of the room.

Harry lower himself back into his chair, grateful for the reassuring hand on his shoulder from Draco who (strangely) was not affected by the recent development.

The room warmed again when Harry began to speak.

‘Spells completed with a word and wand lack the use of the pure magic within one’s being. A wand is usually made from some kind of creature, allowing for the magical core of a person to filter their magical energy, and perform a spell. But in the time before wands were used, wizards and witches would rely on their internal magic, allowing for stronger spells and rituals without the need to a magical creature’s filtering process – I mean can you imagine Merlin using a twig to cast a spell? I think not’ Harry finished, looking pleased with himself as he again sipped his tea.

‘that still doesn’t explain how this connection exists – that level of magic is ancient and far beyond anyone alive today, and surely not accessible by a seventeen year old boy’ Voldemort said, looking fascinated over everything Harry was saying.

‘I can’t really explain how I know if I’m honest, it’s like I knew nothing of this world before I turned seventeen, and then boom – it comes naturally to me now, as simple as breathing. From what I’ve gather from this book’ at this Harry pulled a large worn black tome from under his desk, the cover being in nothing but runes ‘it seems that the knowledge I possess is simply ingrained into me, which allows me to understand magic much more than just through a wand’ he finished

‘Would you mind sharing this magical knowledge – perhaps writing it in a book perhaps’ replied Voldemort, ignoring the others in replacement of knowledge (if there was something to learn, he would learn it).

Harry shifted awkwardly for a moment, sharing a look with Draco before answering.

‘I cannot show you this particular book, but the knowledge I have um… inherited I could grant you access to – it would appear as another library in my mind, opposite the memory library’

‘What kind of knowledge would be in there?’ Severus asked, cutting across Voldemort, who didn’t complain because that was the same question he too wanted to ask.

‘Um well all sorts really, from modern spells to ancient ones. Although modern spells can be completed without a wand if you know the ancient art of magical activation. Aside from that there’s knowledge of spells, rituals, and languages. The effect of languages of spells et cetera, alchemy, brewing and ancient lost potions which could do things potions today have no idea of matching’ Harry listed off, only being stopped when Draco’s hand waved in front of his face, a shy smile gracing his lips.

Severus and Voldemort shared a look between each other before sighing happily. The prospect of any knowledge was welcome to them – especially if that knowledge resided in potions.

‘I don’t wish to presume you have anything on transfiguration’ Narcissa asked, a similar scholar’s gleam present within her eyes – ignoring the annoyed fidgeting of her husband beside her who was still forced to silence.

‘Mother there’s knowledge of everything in there – believe me’ Draco said, a smug smile on his face when taking in his mother’s exuberance.

‘You’ve been there?’ Severus, Voldemort and Narcissa say simultaneously, receiving only a vigorous nod from Draco.

‘How do we get there when we want to?’ Voldemort asked, redirecting his attention towards the smiling boy behind the desk.

‘It’ll probably be best when your go to sleep if I’m honest, you can appear here at will, but not in this study unless I too am in my mind-scape – the knowledge in this study is not accessible to anyone besides myself and my one day chosen mate’ Harry said, seriousness present within his voice – a rather strange tone considering his usual care-free attitude.

‘Why can’t we come in here? Where are we to read?’ Narcissa asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

‘And what did you mean “chosen mate”?’ Draco asked, chocking slightly on his tea – the first time since arriving he didn’t know what was going on (Harry gave a brief idea as to what would happen, but mating? Nope)

‘You can’t come in here because the books in this room’ he gestured towards the books at the back upstairs, including the empty shelves ‘all refer to a creature form that I can take. The only way I could transform into a Basilisk was because I had the tome in here, so understood everything about the creature and what I needed to do to transform into it. When I have the energy to learn a new creature, the book just appears on my desk, ready for me to read – it’s not that complicated’ Harry finished, setting his tea aside to instead summon a black-tome with bright green runes.

‘And what about the mating…thing’ Draco asked still curious.

Harry coughed awkwardly before explaining.

‘The amount of raw magical energy I have is too much for my body alone to contain so I need to take a mate and split up the energy. It doesn’t affect my abilities, just gives them the same abilities. I kinda read that my purpose is to repopulate certain creatures that may be going extinct or to protect those that are in danger – I’m still not really sure yet. Apparently though if I don’t take a mate in the first sixth months post-transformation I’ll die so I mean there’s that’ Harry continued to stare at the closed tome in front of him, ignoring the shattering of Draco’s cup and the stunned expressions of those in the room.

‘W-why would you die? Harry?’ Draco asked, concern blatant.

‘Well um the amount of magic I contain is too much for this form to take, so after three months I develop into my true form, and if I don’t mate with someone before sixth months, my magic implodes in on itself to protect it from being taken from anything. Harry said, not meeting the eyes of the worried blonde.

‘So, do you have any ideas who your mate is?’ Severus asked.

‘Sorta? All I know currently is they’re male and in the humanoid category – but that could mean any number of creatures; Human, Veela, Incubus, Siren to name a few possibilities. So yeah, I mean I kind of get a choice, but it also depends if they can actually handle the amount of magic’

‘But you’ll know in three months?’ Narcissa asked, concern lacing her tone.

‘Should do yeah I guess – but anyway you were discussing name changes?’ Harry said, shifting the conversation in a different direction. No one asked how he knew what they were discussing outside of this mental realm – no one would believe that Harry had access to their minds, it was a two-way connection after all, and whilst he couldn’t breach Voldemort’s or Severus’ mental barriers at his current strength level, Lucius’ was easy to crack.

‘We believe it would be easier for you to attend a magic school should your name be changed’ Voldemort clarified.

‘Why would it be necessary?’ Draco asked.

‘Because Dragon the dear Headmaster knows exactly who Harry is and knows that he was rescued by Our Lord – and will thus do everything he can to terminate him…again?’ Severus replied.

Silence spread through the room before Harry rose to stand. Clicking his fingers, a two-dimensional cloud appeared above him, depicting the front of a letter the others had seen in Harry’s memories: his Hogwarts letter.

‘Do you mean to tell me that this Headmaster whatever his name is, sent this letter? Knowing exactly where I was forced to live for seventeen years, and pretty much tried to have me killed?’ The room darkened once again, before the fires themselves burnt a cool blue rather than a warm orange. The room resembled a dungeon more than a study.

‘We believe so – he is determined to manipulate everything in his path, if he had even an inkling as to what you would become, he would’ve snuffed it out – or you were a replacement for his golden boy if anything went wrong’ Voldemort said, a sneer settling on his lips at the mention of Longbottom and his fame – golden boy indeed, he couldn’t even remember a spell more complex than an _expelliarmus_.

‘THAT WANKER’ Harry exclaimed, causing the teacup that rested on his rest to splitter and crack into pieces, and all the torches to blaze a threatening purple flame.

Everyone – including Draco – sucked in a breath at the sight of such mental power being displayed. When noticing the slight fear in the eyes of Draco and the others, Harry began to count down from ten: the torches fading from purple to blue to a warm orange again by the time he hit zero.

‘How do I go about changing my name then?’ Harry asked

‘We would take you to a wizarding bank where they would take a magical test to determine your abilities, blood status, family history and inheritances of vaults. Once you know what you own, you can then understand the implications of inheritance and what I would mean to have your name changed’ Lucius said, being freed from his silence during Harry’s power surge.

‘Very well. I am going to complete a mental ritual to align my subconscious persona with that of my conscious persona – as consciously I’m scared shitless of most of you – so I don’t think I’ll awaken till that’s done – if you decide you want to study in my library you’re welcome to come. If you imagine a room where you’d like to read or something similar then it will appear in here – if you push that image to the front of your brain that is.’ Harry said, before clicking his fingers and returning Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Voldemort to their physical bodies in the dining room.

Laughter in the form of hissing could be heard from Nagini, as she received a mental instruction by her Queen to place a cream cake onto the Malfoy Patriarch’s plate, so that when he shifted into unconsciousness, he faceplanted the cake, causing cream to attach itself into his (previously) pristine hair – Nagini was not the only one laughing when the others realised.

‘Are you going to be alright Harry?’ Draco asked now that it was just the two of them.

Harry sighed before answering.

‘I should be, but I’ll be exhausted when I wake so I expect food – and it wouldn’t surprise me if I needed some nutritional potions if you could ask Severus to make them’ Harry said, thanking Draco internally for running through the names of the others before they arrived.

‘I’ll see you tonight? Well visit you’re here tonight?’ Draco asked uncertainly, looking forward to communicating with the brunet in front of him without the nurtured flinching reactions.

‘Come along whenever yeah – you can guide the others around I’m sure’ Harry said smiling up at the blonde.

Draco moved around the desk to wrap his arms across Harry’s shoulders, dropping a single kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

Moments later, Harry was alone in his metal home – relishing in the mental warmth the blonde had given him, before walking to his study door, clicking his fingers, and walking through to the ritual room – where he might finally be able to be who he wants to be.

~^~

It came as no surprise to Harry later that day to feel warm arms wrapped around him whilst sat in the ritual room, a gentle encouraging embrace before it disappeared – leaving only the message that Harry’s requests will be met.

It also came as no surprise for Harry to feel five others perusing through his mental library – all of them discovering knowledge that would change the course of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is crushing big time, Nagini enjoys the suffering of others, Lucius needs to shut up and Harry's gotta stop self doubting.
> 
> I decided not to focus on Harry's self doubt and instead focus on the main plot. His insecurities will of course flare throughout the story, but i didn't want to focus on it for too long. You lot were in need of some Draco/Harry anyway - almost at 20'000 words and this is the first sign of fluff smh what am i like.
> 
> See you soon ^.^


	7. Goblins, Gold and Greedy Gits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry having awoken from his ritual finds himself desperate to take control of his life - starting with a new name. A quest which is simple at first... until his inheritance is revealed. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> \- Possible swearing  
> \- Alcohol Mention  
> \- Underground Mention  
> \- Blood Mention (used for paperwork)  
> \- Reference to past abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update woo

Harry awoke two days later into the warmth of Draco’s arms. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting golden hues onto Draco’s face. It was impossible – in Harry’s opinion – for someone as beautiful as Draco to exist, and now that he was (mostly) in his right mind, he vowed to get closer to the blonde, hoping one day that they would become friends or even…more.

~^~

There were many fond touches between the two as they changed and made their way downstairs to breakfast, having had a long conversation about Harry’s newfound clarity, as well as a mutual agreement to become friends (even if both of them were repressing more… intimate ideas).

Draco was wearing black casual (or as casual as a Malfoy can be) robes, with silver fastenings and detailing, the buttons being silver snakes with small emeralds for eyes – it was one of his favourite set of robes due to it being a gift from his aunt. Harry meanwhile was sporting emerald green robes – the same shade as his eyes – offset by black with a silver snake earing hanging from his right ear. He found it fairly easy to pierce his own ear, complaining of very little pain, enjoying the dangling creature that would move in the light.

They were greeted at the table by the rest of the group – Lucius was reading a newspaper titled _The Daily Prophet_ , Narcissa was enjoying a slice of toast and writing a letter in her other hand, Severus was intently reading over a piece of parchment and Voldemort was rather enjoying his cup of tip, idly petting Nagini who rested one his lap (largely so that she could pinch any food that appeared on her Lord’s plate – she was not a fussy eater.

Draco sat down and pulled the stack of toast before him, eyes travelling over the multiple slices before choosing those which met his particular coloration standards – he couldn’t deal with the overcooked ash that Hogwarts prepared, it was truly a nightmare.

Harry meanwhile chose to pour himself some tea first, before then picking up some fruit from the centre of the table, and cutting it in record time to be left with a bowl filled to the brim with fruit salad. He then repeated the act twice more, seemingly enjoying the preparation of such a simple dish – much to the amusement of Narcissa and Voldemort who were watching at the time – and handed one bowl towards Draco, who cast a small smile towards him (he rather loved fruit, but he didn’t like the preparation of a salad such as this). The third bowl waited by Harry’s elbow, before he began to speak.

**_‘Nagini, perhaps you would like something sweet to counter your sour personality?’_** Harry hissed, oblivious to the wave of arousal that went through the blonde next to him.

Nagini looked up from her perch and rested her head on the table, eyes widening a fraction on the cut-up fruit on the other side.

**_‘I would, My Queen, but I fear that it is the one in need of a less of a less sour personality would be the Blonde one reading the paper’_ **

Harry’s and Voldemort’s laughter intertwined and echoed around the room, causing both Lucius and Severus to look up from their parchments, and noticing the teens for the first time. Meanwhile, Nagini had slithered under the table (sliding against Lucius’ legs resulting in a chill passing through the man) and rested herself onto Harry’s lap, where he began to feed her the pieces of fruit, as well as himself.

He even tapped Draco’s shoulder and fed him a strawberry – much to the shock of his parents. Narcissa was watching and practically cooing at the sight, Lucius however looked enraged.

‘What, may I ask, are you doing with my son?’ He asked, the fake calmness barely holding back his rage.

‘I do believe I gave him a piece of fruit, is there a problem? Oh, and Severus what are you reading?’ Harry replied, directing his attention to the potions master, much to the annoyance of the elder Malfoy.

‘I would actually like to talk to you about it Mr. Potter, if you would join me for a moment’ Severus said, ignoring the usage of his first name.

‘Call me Harry please, and of course. Um lead the way’ Harry moved the snake from his lap, before moving over to a small alcove away from the others. Nagini had since taken his seat and was feasting off of one of the fruit bowels, Draco stealing pieces of fruit at a time since he had long since finished his own bowel. The scowl of his father however halted his movements.

‘How would you transfer the information from your library of knowledge onto parchment so as to carry out any potions work Mr- Harry?’ Severus asked, eyes trained on the young man in front of him.

‘Oh um I guess it’s quite easy I suppose, what potion do you want to create?’

‘I believe it was titled “ _The Tears of Time”_ ’

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before realisation spread over his features.

‘The potion that allows the drinker to become revitalised? Side effect including the physical manifestation of a younger appearance?’ Harry said, a questioning look entering his gaze.

‘Why would you want such a potion? If it got into the wrong hands it could create untold disaster – it rivals a philosopher’s stone in immortality capabilities.’

Severus debated internally as to what he should tell the brunette in front of him. Research purposes? Purely academic? But what would his reaction be when he discovered the truth? He physically shivered at the thought of such power being directed at him, and elected to be truthful.

‘I wish to repair my Lord to a form which he is more pleased with’ Severus said, eyes looking longingly at the blank parchment – as if it would solve all his problems.

‘Are you aware Sev of a mind breaker curse being held over him?’ Harry whispered, the serious look returning.

‘What do you mean? There are no mental curses that I can detect’

‘Have you noticed him acting differently when I’m in the room?’

Severus only had to ponder that thought before realisation hit him – proximity to Harry was making him much more rational – He even laughed today!

‘How do you know?’ Severus said in slight awe

‘When you lot first tried to get into my head – there was some sort of cloud over his mind, I can fight it off with my own mental stamina but it can’t be lifted until the person who cast it has their hold reduced – usually though the breaking of the connection.’

‘What do you propose?’

‘I’m not sure yet – but come to the library tonight and we’ll see about the potion’ Harry finalised, moving back towards the table, casting a questioning glace at Draco’s lowered gaze and the anger in his father’s features.

‘Can we change my name and everything today then?’ He said, placing his hands onto Draco’s shoulders, and kneading them lightly to relieve Draco’s stress. It wasn’t until Lucius’ anger spiked that Harry put the pieces together.

Lucius didn’t approve of him.

Harry stared at Lucius, who matched his gaze with a sneer. It was then that Harry let his control slip – only for a moment – resulting in his eyes turning a solid green, pupils turning into slits before returning to normal. Joy filtered through Harry when Lucius swallowed loudly and returned to his paper.

‘Once your name’s changed we can act accordingly – we can’t send of a Hogwarts application with your current name.’ Voldemort said, proceeding to pinch Lucius’ newspaper to read.

‘Who’s going with me?’

‘Severus will have to obviously, although it would probably do good for Lucius, Narcissa and Draco to get out more. I hardly doubt they’d be able to stop Draco from going with you anyhow’

‘When shall we go?’ Harry asked, still kneading Draco’s shoulder, more in excitement than worry.

‘After breakfast of course’ Severus said, picking up a particularly dark piece of toast and eating into it loudly.

~^~

It was around an hour later that the group was ready to depart – Voldemort elected to stay at the Manor due to his ‘less-than-welcome public image’. Lucius and Narcissa had changed into matching robes, black and white respectively, whereas Severus remained in his usual robes (Harry decided that he would make the black-haired professor wear colour at one point in his life even if it killed him).

Harry was particularly interested in the floo network, discussing ideas of setting yourself on fire and throwing power on yourself to go somewhere (Draco had to remind him that the floo only works if it’s connected to another hearth – Harry merely laughed and said ‘modern magic’). They did however, all arrive in the Leaky Cauldron in one piece – even if Harry didn’t have the same grace when existing the fireplace compared to the others.

The previously lively room grew silent when taking in the newcomers, many people lowering their drinks and shooting disgusted sneers and the party – especially towards the Malfoy family. It was common knowledge that the Malfoys were supporters of You-Know-Who, and whilst there had been very few raids occurring at the hands of the death eaters recently, they were still met with disdain.

Harry fidgeted on the spot when all eyes turned towards him and the company he was with, momentarily losing his composure and moving behind Draco to avoid the hate-filled attention.

‘What are they staring at?’ Harry whispered to Draco.

‘They need a scapegoat for bad things happening – we’re usually it’ Draco replied, before walking off with the group, Harry following close behind.

When entering Diagon Alley, Harry couldn’t hold the gasp that escaped him when met with the bustling street. Every store caught his attention, and whilst under strict instructions to go to the bank before he could purchase anything, he still picked up a free sample of ice-cream and two frozen fudge sticks – handing one over to Draco who ate it quickly to quench his sweet tooth.

It wasn’t long before they were met with a tall building made from marble, the front doors opened facing the rest of the busy street. The sign above the store clearly read _Gringotts – Banking since 1474_ and underneath reading _‘Strength through Loyalty’_ in Latin.

Lucius took charge once entering the establishment, ignoring the goblins who raised their heads at the sign of the newcomers and he walked purposefully to the end desk – where a single seated goblin sat above all the others.

Harry meanwhile smiled to any of the goblins that looked his way, not feeling put out in the slightest.

‘We are here to discuss the inheritance of Harry James Potter, and to change his name’ Lucius said, looking down his nose at the goblin – a rather strange sight as the goblin in question was in fact looking down at Lucius.

‘Very well Mr. Malfoy, Griphook will take you to one of consultation rooms’ said Ragnok, not at all impressed by the Malfoy’s attitude – electing to turn back down to his parchment, until he heard another voice.

‘Thank you for your time’ said Harry, smiling lightly, and following the other goblin out into a side room.

Ragnok looked at the retreating image of the boy, curious as to what elicited such an action – no one has ever said thank you to a goblin before.

~^~

‘Please take a seat, our inheritance specialist will be with you momentarily’ Griphook said, before standing to the side of the desk in front of the group.

Moments later, a slightly taller, and much more aged Goblin entered the room: clothing reminiscent of a completely different age compared to the rest of society. His age parallel to the long beard that fell down his body and dragged along the floor as he walked – it astounded Harry to think that he never tripped over it.

‘My name is Gringott and I have been tasked with discussing your inheritance Mr. Potter’ said the goblin, taking an incredibly long time to seat himself in the chair behind the desk.

‘I wasn’t aware you were still alive’ Lucius replied, common curtesy disappearing when he dealt with ‘lower forms of life’.

Both goblins looked towards the elder blonde with unimpressed frowns before turning to Harry – both deciding that the best way to deal with the Malfoy patriarch would be to ignore him.

‘If you could please step forward Mr. Potter and drop some of your blood onto this parchment’ Griphook proceeded to present a ceremonial knife from inside his robes, the knife evidently Goblin-made.

Harry stood up on command, lightly tapping Draco’s shoulder as he made his way in front of the elder Goblin. He picked up the knife, thanked the younger goblin, and cut a line across his palm, turning it palm-down towards the parchment – letting the burgundy (with specs of gold?) fall and collect.

The magic of the document soon came into effect, healing Harry’s wound and causing the blood to collect and distribute until it formed words – the parchment lengthening in accordance with the names provided.

The document read as follows.

_Gringotts Blood Inheritance Procedure_

_Birth Name: Harry James Potter_

_Birth Date: 31 st July 1980_

_Birth Mother: Lily Evans (deceased) (pure-blood)_

_Birth Father: James Potter (deceased) (pure-blood)_

_External Influences of Birth: Unspecified_

_List of House Inheritants:_

_(Head of) The House of Potter_

_(Head of) The House of Evans_

_(Head of) The House of Peverell_

_The House of Black_

_The House of Gaunt_

_(Head of) The House of Selwyn_

_(Head of) The House of Gryffindor_

_(Head of) The House of Ravenclaw_

_(Head of) The House of Hufflepuff_

_(Head of) The House of Slytherin_

_Likely Aptitudes:_

_Parseltongue (credit: Slytherin, Gaunt)_

_Elemental Magic (credit: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin)_

_Legilimency/ Occlumency (credit: Slytherin)_

_The Study of Potions (credit: Potter ancestors, Slytherin, others)_

_The Study of Transfiguration (credit: Gryffindor)_

_The Study of Charms (credit: Evans, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw)_

_The Study of Runes and Other fields (credit: Ravenclaw)_

_Affinity for Light Magic (credit: Potter, Evans, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)_

_Affinity for Dark Magic (credit: Black, Gaunt, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Selwyn)_

_Creature Inheritance:_

_Uncalculatable_

 

Once Harry had finished reading, he looked over to the expectant looks of the rest of his group. In all honesty, he cared very little as to where he came from – he was more interested in getting his named changed as soon as possible. Although the list of _Inheritance Properties_ on the following pages did make him choke slightly – even Hogwarts itself was on the list.

Wordlessly, he handed the (rather thick) wad of parchment over to Severus, who quickly made short work of reading its contents. Harry was sure that he heard an intake of breath from the man at some point. ‘Probably the houses’ Harry thought.

The parchment was then passed to Lucius and Narcissa, who read it at the same time with Draco standing between them – his curiosity too high to ignore the information.

Once finished, Lucius handed the parchment back to Harry. A slight tremble in his hands at the realisation that he had been insulting one of the most power wizards in both ability and wealth.

Needless to say, he wanted that power for himself – the Boy was the Head of one of the Sacred twenty-eight! Let alone all the Wizengamot seats which would be handed over to him.

That thought process led Lucius to one question.

‘Who currently hold the founder’s seats and the others mentioned?’ he asked.

Gringott looked at the man in front of him for a few minutes before answering – debating the worthiness of an answer.

‘It would seem that the Headmaster of Hogwarts currently holds those seats – the founder’s usually go towards the head of the school at the time’

‘But if he’ Lucius gestured to Harry ‘were to claim those seats – Dumbledore would lose his majority in the Wizengamot’

‘What does that mean?’ Harry asked

Lucius prayed for patience – he couldn’t let this opportunity pass him by.

‘It would mean that the person with the highest seats or sponsored seats would take over’

Severus, Narcissa and Draco all turned bright eyed towards the brunette – realisation dawning in their minds.

‘And that’s…good?’ Harry asked, looking between the elder Malfoy and the aged Goblin.

‘The Wizengamot is similar to the Muggle’s parliament – so in a comparison he would no longer be a prime minister’ Gringott said, his muggle knowledge being brought into play.

‘Oh, well could you sort that out please? And can I change my name now?’

‘The process of seat re-allocation is automatic in the event an heir is found, and of course – what do you wish to be called, and who will name you?’ Gringott brought out another parchment piece, this time having already been writing in greying black ink.

Harry thought over the decision for a moment, before settling on a name – smiling as he did so.

‘Harrison Lily Prince’

The room was silent for a moment before Severus shook out of his stupor.

‘Why Lily and why Prince?’ he asked, choking up on the mention of his former friend.

‘Not a fan of ‘Snape’ – no offense – and I’m not sure really, I just feel closer to my mother than I do my father. My only clear memory is of my mother so…’ Harry trailed off.

‘But Lily’s is a girl’s name’ Lucius said confused.

‘A name is just a word to label a person, it is not inherently gendered’ Harry said, already writing his preferred name onto the parchment given to him.

Handing over the parchment to a rather pale- looking Severus, Harry remembered the previous question.

‘I don’t really think that “Snape” suits me very much, so I thought I’d go for your mother’s maiden name’

Severus stared at Harry for a long time before signing the document, legally taking over Harry as his heir. In silence, he then passed it back to the goblin behind the desk, who proceeded to stamp it with a Gringotts’ seal. A pale light appeared between Harry and Severus, fading once the Goblin vanished the document, seemingly to a filing system somewhere.

‘Griphook will show you to your vaults; as far as I can tell, only the Potter, Black and Gaunt Vaults have been accessed recently – I believe by the persons intrusted with the Potter estate at the time of its end – Sirius Black, Head of the House of Black, and Remus Lupin’ Gringott said, handing over a ring of keys to Harry, who took them with a small smile and word of thanks.

‘What was taken from the Potter Vault?’ Lucius asked.

Gringott turned towards the blonde before answering.

‘According to our records, when the Potter line was deemed extinct by a Mr Albus Dumbledore, the Vault was passed to its trusties, who I mentioned prior. From what I can gather around half the Potter fortune was moved to a separate vault – titled ‘The Order’ – whose sole proprietor is currently Dumbledore himself. Naturally, in light of the heir in fact being alive, we will arrange a meeting and move necessary funds from that vault and return it. However, spent currency cannot be returned and the bank takes no blame for its loss’ he finished, looking grim at the fact but adamant on its enforcement.

‘Could you let us know when they’re called please?’ Harry said, still looking at the pile of keys in his hand.

‘Of course, you will be informed by owl. Now I do believe you will want to check your vaults – I recommend starting with the founders – they could be quite interesting’.

~^~

The group followed the younger Goblin not long after, taking a side door to the office they were previously in.

Inside, they were met with the unfurnished and natural appearance of a cave wall, with torches glowing a faint purple colour against the walls to provide some level of lighting – the air was surprisingly clear despite being underground.

‘The founder’s Vaults are on the lowest level of the Bank – under some of the heaviest enchantments and tests we Goblins have ever had the privilege of creating. I do hope you are who you say you are – if not the outcome may be quite… gruesome’ Griphook grinned, walking over to an enlarged cart that grew to meet the size of the party.

‘Please keep your hands, feet and other extremities inside the cart at all times. The bank claims no responsibility for loss of limb. Enjoy your ride’ came a sickly sweet female voice – strait after which the cart jolted into action; moving at such a speed that Harry and Draco were reduced to holding each other in an embrace to provide some sort of safety. Narcissa and Lucius – who sat behind them – followed suite. Severus, being on his own, kept his composure by applying a powerful sticking charm to his seat – his skin however took on a rather uncomfortable green quality.

The cart continued its speed, quickly taking sharp turns and dives; going further and further down the levels of vaults. It did however slow down when arriving at a waterfall. At least it seemed to be a waterfall to Harry; upon getting closer, he was able to make out a strange shimmer to the ‘water’ as if the liquid itself was air. Passing under the stream, the passengers all felt a pleasant shiver run down their spines, before the cart resumed its previous speed.

‘We are now entering into the older Vaults – Malfoy’s, Black’s, Gaunt’s, Potter’s and Selwyn’s are in this area’ Griphook announced before clicking his leaver fully down, causing the cart to momentarily lurch and then pick up speed – Severus seemed to slip into a light-headed state at this, his skin now a slight blue with the force of this kind of travel.

This continued for five minutes before the cart slowed again, this time arriving in a dead-end – the tracks hitting into the wall ahead.

‘So, where’s the vaults?’ Draco asked, slightly shakily before the sound of gears turning alerted him and the others.

Griphook smirked at the people before him before the floor from beneath the cart fell away.

~^~

The group fell into nothing it seemed, each of them closing their eyes, expecting an impact that never came.

One by one, they opened their eyes to the sight around them. They were in a circular room, large enough to compare to the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Four doors were spread equally around the sides, each of which a different colour, with the respective house banners on either side. What caught Harry’s attention however, were the solid stone creatures above each of the doors – the celling couldn’t be seen, it merely faded off into darkness.

‘It seems you are a true heir Mr. Prince; if you were not you would have become a pile of bloodied bones due to the height’ Griphook said, unfazed by the entire ordeal. Mentally however, he was excited at the prospect of seeing this Vaults again – it had been around 200 years since a deposit was made into them.

Narcissa took fell into her healer role within seconds, scanning the group in front of her. Seemingly, everyone had no side effects from the drop – except that Severus was showing signs of nausea.

‘Are you alright Sev?’ she asked, facing the man directly.

Severus flushed and leant into whisper.

‘I applied a sticking charm to my chair on the cart’

‘So? What’s the problem?’ she asked as the others dusted themselves off.

‘It seems that some material has remained on the seat, and not on my person’ he said, looking thoroughly put-out at the oddness of the conversation.

Narcissa however struggled not to laugh. Covering her mouth, she moved around the stationary potions master to see the damage.

She was met with the light blue silk underwear showing through a square gap in the trousers’ rear.

‘Blue Severus?’ she asked, chuckling at the dark look thrown her way.

‘It seems that there is a magic dampening field around this room – I am unable to repair them’

‘You are correct Mr. Snape; however, we do need to get a move on’ Griphook said, smirking at the uncomfortable tension settling onto the man’s shoulders.

‘Let’s start with my House Harry’ Draco said, oblivious to the adults in the room as he dragged the brunette over to the green bannered door- made of a dark mahogany wood with silver handles and hinges.

Ten feet away from the door, the stone creature above began to move. The creature slithered in front of the door, sheading the stone like a second skin – the stone flaking from the green scales beneath – revealing a fifty-foot basilisk, whose eyes were staring at the party attentively.

‘Each founder created their own defences for their vaults, each of them preferring a creature of some sort rather than a magical boundary – aside from the obvious blood acceptance wards’ Griphook said, who was now sporting a pair of mirrored shades; a rather practical, if an unusual look for a goblin.

**_‘Who wishes to enter the Vault of Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four’_** the female basilisk hissed, staring straight at Harry.

Harry smirked at Draco and the others, before telling them to move back.

The sound of bones breaking reverberated around the large circular room as Harry’s skin darkened and scaled, elongating to become one smooth being. It took less than a minute for Harry to take his Basilisk form – a fact that did not go unnoticed by Severus, who at the time realised that the more the boy practiced, the quicker he could transform, which sent a slight chill down his spine at the thought. Then again it could have been the draft coming from his partially uncovered rear.

Harry’s Basilisk was double the length and size of the guardian, who looked on in keen interest and partial surprise (to the human onlookers at least – if a snake could show such human emotion).

**_‘I am the heir of Slytherin. I wish to enter the Vault of the founder and determine my inheritance’_** Harry hissed, albeit in a deeper tone than the smaller green serpent.

**_‘Your power and blood are enough to prove your lineage, you may pass My Queen’_** said the basilisk before moving to the side. Harry was about to transform back before the guardian continued.

**_‘If I may so bold My Queen, may I request to join your service’_ **

**_‘Why would you leave the role appointed by your bonded?’_** Harry replied, curious as to the thoughts of the other creature.

**_‘I have guarded this place for nigh on a thousand years – I wish to visit my mated at the place of my birth’_** she hissed, staring into the eyes of Her Queen.

**_‘Very well – but who will guard this place in your sted?’_ **

If possible for a snake, it smiled at the question.

**_‘I have reason to believe our services won’t be required after your visit today My Queen’_ **

**_‘What reason do you have to believe that? What do you mean ‘Our’?’_** Harry said, flummoxed at the idea.

**_‘All in good time My Queen, in the meantime, you should enter and decide on the next vault to enter – I would recommend the Yellow one, she’s ever so nice’_** the guardian hissed before climbing up to her previous place, body once more turning to stone from the end of her body upwards.

**_‘What do I call you?’_** Harry asked, beginning his own transformation into his Human form.

**_‘I was named Styx, My Queen. Call on me should you wish for my aid’_** she finished, turning into stone once more.

As if on cue, a flare of green magic came from the doors, before settling into the wood and metal.

‘You have been accepted by the Guardian My Queen’ Griphook said, bowing slightly in the presence of the one who just transformed.

‘Why do you call me your Queen also?’ Harry asked.

‘The Goblins recognise your power and status, forgive me if I have wronged you My Queen’ Griphook said, bowing again – his mirror glasses no longer balancing on his pointy nose.

Harry sighed before nodding, it seemed fruitless to discuss the entire naming idea to the goblins – they were a very proud race and wouldn’t bow down before just anybody.

Harry walked over to the door before the voice of Severus echoed around the room.

‘Don’t you think that was a little showy Harry?’

Harry smirked to him before pushing the doors open.

The group was met by the sight of an elderly man sitting by a fireplace, a glass with an amber liquid balancing on the arm of the chair as he read the large tome balancing on his thighs. At the sound of the door opening however, he turned to face the door, eyes wide at the sight of the party.

‘Who might you all be?’ the man said, considering the eyes of each of the intruders. He questioned the effectiveness of his guard to allow such a group in, but also questioned the amount of power they must have – for despite his powerful legilimency through eye-contact, he was not able to enter any of their minds. Curious.

Harry took the silence as an opportunity to study the man in front of him. He was rather tall despite his age, with a rather thin bead and hair – both of with silver in colour with streaks of black running though. Dressed in old, but no less regal forest green and silver robes.

**_‘Leave now lest you wish to taste the bite of a Basilisk’_** the man hissed, seemingly unaware he had slipped into another language.

**_‘I’m afraid I cannot do that sir, for I am the Heir of this Vault and its contents’_** Harry replied, confused as to why there was a man sitting in a cave underground – especially at the level of comfort he seemed to have despite his evident solitude.

The man’s thin grey eyebrows shot up at the parseltongue usage, but took a moment to consider the words the boy spoke.

‘I am Salazar Slytherin, founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’

The introduction was met with silence before Severus posed the question at the forefront of everyone’s minds’

How are you still alive?’ he asked.

Salazar gave a rather unimpressed looked before moving towards a painting of a basilisk above the fireplace. Moving it aside, he uncovered an alcove, with a large emerald in its centre, set on silver rocks.

‘Recognise it?’ he said smugly, before frowning at the confused looks cast his way.

‘It’s a spirt stone, I mean really what are they teaching at that school nowadays?’ Salazar huffed. There was a reason he became a scholar, it was not however to answer stupid questions.

‘What’s a spirt stone?’ Harry asked, oblivious to the incredulous look he received from the founder.

‘A spirit stone allows the maker immortality in the form of compressed magical energy – it is the solidified magical core of an individual’ Salazar said, enjoying the lecture he was about to make despite himself – it had been so long since he could last teach.

He was however, interrupted by the tall blonde man.

‘That still does not explain how you’re still alive’ Lucius said, immediately regretting his decision to interrupt at the penetrating gaze cast his way.

‘I believe my explanation was adequate, perhaps you should pay more attention?’ Salazar said. ‘At any rate, how is it I cannot see into your minds, I highly doubt you are all competent enough to block such a refined art’

The group all looked at Harry, who squirmed a little under their staring.

‘They are under my protection sir’

Salazar redirected his gaze towards the smallest one of the group – a brunette with rather green eyes. This was his heir?

‘Are you sure you’re my heir? You look more like a snake snack than a scholar’ he said with a sneer, proud of his ability to still insult students - it was after all the role he took, it allowed students to consider the fact that there is always more to learn, and they are not in fact smarter than their teachers.

Harry’s head whipped up from its bowed position so that he could directly stare into the eyes of the founder. Briefly, Harry wondered if this was the best idea – but at the same time, wanted to prove his ability to the man who so clearly disapproved of him.

His previous life at the Dursley’s gave him enough disapproval to last a life time.

Harry’s eyes took on their basilisk appearance before going into the founder’s mind. He remembered that his apparent skill at the mind arts was apparently credit to this particular founder, and was not surprised when he encountered an incredibly strong mental barrier. In Salazar’s mind-scape, the block took the shape of a metal barrier that covered the surface of a lake – resulting in the water resembling molten silver rather than water.

Harry approached the block and placed a single palm to its surface. This was the most powerful mental fortitude he had ever felt before – Severus’ took the shape of dark clouds that covered his mind-scape, whereas Voldemort’s took the shape of an army of snakes that would attack the intruder – not that he had purposefully attacked them. He merely felt their defences whenever they entered his own mind.

The more magic and energy Harry put into his palm, the more the surface of the lake rippled. Eventually, the pressure was so much that the surface looked to be the victim of an earthquake: if the ripples of Harry’s magic were anything to go by.

Cracks appeared in the surface, originating in below Harry’s hand. One final push of energy rendered the defence useless, eroding the silver barrier in replacement of crystal-clear water.

Despite overwhelming curiosity, Harry decided not to enter his victim’s memories, instead withdrawing back into his own mind – taking in the sight before him.

The founder was sitting back in his chair, a sheen of sweat littering his brow – his breaths coming out heavy and forced.

‘How…. How did you… you do that?’ he said, referring to the brunette.

‘Sorry, but there was no other way I could prove myself to you that I could think of’ Harry said, his knees feeling weak at the sudden usage of energy. He almost collapsed if it weren’t for his strong arms that encircled him – belonging to a certain blonde who looked down at him fondly.

Five minutes later, Salazar eased slightly in his chair, standing up and moving once more to the crystal. Picking it up, it shimmered in his hand, before he handed it over towards Harry.

‘You have proven yourself worthy of my aid and my lineage. I apologise for my earlier behaviour’ he said, pressing the crystal into the hand of the brunette who looked at him blankly.

‘What am I meant to do with this?’

‘It will allow you to take me with you wherever you go. I am normally trapped inside this room, but with you in its possession, I can travel freely wherever you go – within a certain distance at least’ Salazar said looking grave.

‘But I don’t want to enslave you or anything. Can’t I just set you lose around Hogwarts or something?’

At the mention of the castle Salazar paled. It had been many a moon since he was last there, and he was in no rush to be ostracised once more and forced to remain in an underground Vault.

‘There is only one place in the castle that would allow me my own freedom within its walls – the ritual circle behind my portrait in my office. The location however I cannot say. I cannot remember anything about it’

‘What do you mean?’ Draco asked.

Salazar completely closed off at the realisation that there were others in the room.

‘This is a conversation best left to a location outside of these walls, now shall we leave?’ he said, moving towards the outer door that led to the circular room. It seemed however that he was unable to cross the boundary unless the crystal itself passed.

‘Yes sir’ Harry said. ‘Draco, would you mind helping me back to the main room?’

Draco smiled once more and nodded, leading Harry passed the threshold and back to Griphook who stood in the centre – they hadn’t even realised he wasn’t with them when they entered the vault.

When Salazar passed the doorway, he inhaled the fresh scent of the room – tears spinning to his eyes at the thought of finally being outside of this place.

Narcissa however moved over to Harry who was huddled over, checking his temperature with the back of her hand.

‘I can’t tell precisely without the use of my wand, but it would be reasonable to assume that you are magically exhausted – likely from transforming into one of the largest creatures on the earth’ she said sharply, still protective of the child despite his age and behavioural change from what he used to be.

Despite the reassurance that Harry wouldn’t revert to his previous state, Narcissa still worried about the possibility.

Severus appeared next to Narcissa and thrust a potion into the brunette’s hand, who didn’t even look at its contents before downing the liquid.

‘That potion should restore your magical equilibrium, but I should advise you not to use your abilities until you recover fully’ he said, taking the now empty vial, and replacing the cork with a slight ‘pop’.

~^~

Twenty minutes of resting – in which Griphook made some sandwiches and various drinks appear to appease the patrons (which Salazar and Harry ate ravenously)- the group debated over the next Vault to enter.

‘What do you mean next Vault? You are my heir’ Salazar said, for once in his life generally confused by a conversation.

‘Harry is the heir of all the Hogwarts founders sir, he inherited them from his biological parents – who were unaware of their inheritance’ Griphook said, showing unusual amount respect to the wizard.

Salazar stared at the mystery brunette, lost for words at the revelation.

‘I think we should go to the Hufflepuff Vault next – at least that’s what Styx suggested’ Harry said before moving off, ignoring the questions thrown by Salazar concerning his basilisk.

Similar to before, the creature above the door jumped from its risen platform, landing in front of Harry – except this time it was no goliath basilisk, but instead an aged house elf.

‘What can Archimedes do for you today sir?’ Archimedes said, looking at the human in front of him.

‘I wish to enter the vault of Helga Hufflepuff, I am her Heir’ Harry stated, waiting for further questioning.

‘If you’ll follow me then sir’ the old elf said, before moving towards the pale oak door with black detailing.

The rest of the party stood a few feet away from Harry and the Elf and the doors opened, whilst Griphook pulled a magazine out of goodness-knows-where, and sat down in the centre of the main room.

Harry fully expected to see the large woman in her Vault, in a similar fashion to Slytherin – perhaps reading a book or practicing a spell of some sort. What Harry didn’t expect was to see a woman with ginger and white hair, crying at a muggle flat-screen television, wearing a pale-yellow hoodie.

At the sound of the door opening, she looked towards her visitors, but merely gestured for them to come over and sit on the sofa alongside her. She instantly turned back to the film that was playing on the screen.

Lost for words, the teens, and adults (including Salazar) sat down on the couch, which stretched to accommodate them. All of them – aside Harry – were staring at the device in front of them with a mixture of disgust, curiosity, and general interest.

‘What are you watching ma’am?’ Harry whispered, as he was sat on the right of the founder, with Salazar sitting on the left. Further investigation into their surroundings, Harry noticed numerous empty boxes of Chinese food – alongside empty plates and containers of various sizes and shapes.

‘B-B-Bambi’ she replied, speaking through the tears that were once more threatening to spill.

Harry winced – he recognised the title of the film, not through experience, but through the reputation it had within his old school, it was well known to be a tear-jerker for those who were empathetic enough.

‘What’s with all the boxes around Helga?’ Salazar said, once words started to float onto the box in front of him.

‘Archimedes gets food for me each evening – I’ve tried hundreds of thousands of dishes during my incarceration – it always was a passion of mine to develop the school’s meals.’ She said, ‘I’ve wrote down the dishes which I’d like to make and implement into the school, if that day ever comes’

‘What did you mean by incarceration My Lady?’ Narcissa asked, curious as to who could imprison such a kind woman.

Her conclusion however soon sifted when the founder’s features darkened; turning into a sneer so evil that it would put Severus to shame.

Severus meanwhile thought about taking lessons to perfect such a look – his students would soil themselves he was sure.

‘Do you think I’m on a holiday here or something? No’ she laughed, a hollow laugh filled with spite rather than joy ‘we’ve been here for centuries…’ it was then that she fully realised she had guests – specifically another founder. Her mood shifted back to its loveable self as she embraced the Slytherin founder in what looked to be a bone crushing hug. (Draco was sure he heard cracks coming from his house founder’s back, but refused to draw attention to it).

‘However, did you get out Sal?’ Helga said, running her fingers down the sides of the other founder, checking for weight and health no doubt.

‘That would be down to our heir Helga, only one of our blood may remove us it seems’

Helga turned to Harry in an instant, faster than what Harry thought the woman was capable of. As such, he had no time to relax before being enveloped in a crushing hug of his own.

‘Do you think you could do the same for me young one?’ Helga said, a sparkle in her tear-filled eyes.

‘um…sure’ Harry replied, enjoying the feeling of not having his ribs folded in two from the woman’s previous hug.

Helga moved over to a portrait of a fruit bowel and tickled a pare, letting it swing open revealing what looked to be a light amber crystal, with midnight-black stone at its base.

She, like Salazar earlier, thrust the crystal into Harry’s hands. This crystal felt warmer than Slytherin’s, but also a lot heavier in comparison. He placed the crystal into his left robe pocket, whilst Salazar’s remained close in his right pocket.

‘Shall we see the others now then? I take it Sal’s already explained about our crystals and their restrictions’ Helga said almost skipping to the doorway, until she ran into a barrier on the threshold, causing her head to be thrown back slightly as if bouncing off thick glass.

‘I’ll go first Ma’am’ Harry said, moving over the threshold, followed quickly by the rest of the party until Helga was the only one left in the vault.

Taking a deep breath, Helga stepped past the room’s limitation. Her face quickly lit up into a smile that seemed to resonate in the room – resulting in the others sharing smiles of their own – even Slytherin.

The next Vault was Ravenclaw’s. Whose Guardian was in fact a woman with dark curly hair going down to her shoulders. She had very little time for the group, instead favouring to head the book that she held by her side. She did however offer her services, in a much similar way to Styx. Known as Athena, she had resumed her station within moments of allowing entry to the group, returning to an image of beauty and knowledge all in one.

Rowena herself was sat in wooden chair, sitting in front of a desk that encircled her, with a secondary ring of desks around the outer edge of the room. Each surface was covered in parchment, each depicting illustrations, notes or in some cases merely origami animals that looked to be created out of sheer boredom.

Unlike the others, she did not notice when the group entered – for she was too closely studying the parchment in front of her, drawing small lines with a self-replenishing quill. It could also however have been the fact that, upon closer inspection, there were empty bottles of wine under all the desks; one half-empty bottle standing tall on the desk she currently occupied.

Harry was just beginning to wonder where her glass was before she pulled to bottle neck to hip lips, and drank deeply – straight from the bottle.

Lucius and Draco nearly fainted at the sight – to think a founder with such knowledge would act so common!

Narcissa paled and clutched the doorframe they entered from, being offered a glass of water from Archimedes, who had in fact followed his master outside of her room.

Severus laughed internally at the informal mannerism – more enjoying the reactions of the others than questioning the action itself.

Harry however broke the silence.

‘Excuse me ma’am, but I’ve come to set you free’ Harry said, not caring so much about fortune rather than freedom.

Rowena, having still not realised that she had company whilst drinking, spat out the wine in an impressive arch that covered the papers in front of her, soaking Harry in the process – the others had the foresight to not stand so close.

‘oh - _hic-_ I’m terribly sorry _-hic-_ I didn’t know anyone was here’ Rowena said, looking abashed at actions, even though she still made the occasional hiccup in her intoxicated state.

‘Um… not a problem… perhaps I should have your crystal so that you may leave this place?’ Harry offered, part of him wishing he had instead stayed in bed this morning, covered in warmth and the secure in Draco’s arms.

Rowena just shrugged and moved out from behind her desk. Unlike the others, the did not move to a painting – for there were none in the room – but instead pulled out a draw of the central desk and removed her crystal.

Resembling a cluster of sapphires on a bed of bronze, the crystal perfectly matched what Rowena herself looked like; brown hair that shimmered like bronze strands done up in a messy bun on top her head, clear blue eyes, dark blue blouse with ruffled chest and cuffs, and bronzed skinny jeans framing her figure – overall, she looked like someone’s cool mother than a historical figure, at least according to Harry.

She passed the crystal to Harry without so much as a glance, instead moving forward into the waiting arms of Helga, joined later by Salazar – who looked positively medieval compared to the modern outfits of the other’s.

Harry supposed a drunk founder should be excused this one time, so gently moved out of the room, followed by the rest of his party as he placed the crystal cluster into his left breast pocket – it dug in slightly but he wasn’t one to voice the complaint.

The group moved over to the last doorway – a warm redwood with golden handles and hinges – letting Harry approach the Guardian as he had done previously. The other founders were currently hugging each other – a more accurate description would be that Helga and Salazar were supporting Rowena on either side, who was clearly trying to keep hold of some form of dignity. Unfortunately, however, she failed. Especially when she turned out of their hold and threw up onto the stone floor.

This was met by a sigh from the solitary Goblin in the centre of the room as he waved his hand, removed the vomit, and turned a page in his magazine.

The attention was soon shifted to the chosen Guardian for Gryffindor – a Phoenix that materialised from the stone in a burst of flame – it’s orange and red plumage bristling and the visitors.

The gasp behind him direct Harry’s attention to the others – specifically Lucius, Severus, and Draco, who all looked pale staring at the bird.

‘T-That’s Fawkes!’ Severus and Draco said in unison.

‘Who’s Fawkes?’ Harry asked, completely bewildered.

‘That is Fawkes Harry’ Lucius said, ‘the phoenix of Albus Dumbledore’

Silence met that realisation, until it was pierced by a blood-curdling screech radiating from the phoenix itself.

Harry stepped back from the bird as it began to catch on fire – except the fire would shortly go out, and then be replaced by fire again.

‘What’s going on?’ Narcissa asked

‘I’m not sure’ Severus said, before turning towards the founders, who looked grim.

‘Rowena love, would you say that looks like a frayed bond?’ Salazar asked, no longer supporting the other.

‘It’s showing all the signs – and yet I cannot possibly think of a reason as to why it’s bond to Godric would have unravelled’ she said, standing a bit steadier after emptying her stomach of the wine.

‘Could it be that the time has caused it to switch loyalties?’ Lucius suggested.

‘It’s unlikely, a phoenix itself is practically immortal in its own right; they can only be killed in the first second of emerging from their ashes if I recall correctly.’ Helga said – she was the most knowledgeable concerning the care and abilities of magical creatures, along with home spells and herbology.

‘What about a forced bond?’ said Severus.

The founders looked thoughtful for a moment before answering – Helga was the first to respond.

‘It’s possible, but unbelievably taxing to do. You would have to have a large amount of magical energy to impose a bond on a creature such as a phoenix – even more so if the phoenix is already bound to another.’

‘It would’ve had to have occurred during a burning day – over an entire twelve-hour cycle – before the phoenix would regenerate its abilities and therefore be too strong for anyone to imprint on’ Rowena summarised.

‘So, what’s happening now?’ Draco asked, still a little in awe of the founders – surprisingly Hufflepuff more so than the others, purely based on her level of shown intellect.

‘It’s likely it’s trying to fight off one bond for another, but without the instruction from one of its bonders, or the command of a higher-ranking phoenix, there is nothing we can do. Especially as this Dumbledore fellow you speak of seems to be an enemy of yours, and we cannot see Godric until we have passed the Phoenix’ Salazar summarised, crossing his legs as he sat on the floor, closely followed by Rowena and Helga.

The room was silent – aside from the continuous screaming of the phoenix – as everyone thought of a solution. Strangely, Harry had not spoken since the phoenix began to burn – a fact noticed by Draco.

‘Harry? Is everything all right?’ Draco asked, ignoring the questioning looks from the others as they too realised the brunette’s previous silence.

Harry didn’t reply, his expression grim before rounding on Salazar, who (rather uncharacteristically) jumped from the intensity of the teen’s gaze.

‘You said something about a higher-ranking creature controlling the bond – what did you mean?’ Harry said, voice barely above a whisper, but clear to the ears of everyone in the room – despite a certain phoenix.

‘Y-yes well back in our time phoenixes belonged to flocks, they would only separate from them should they bond with a human or creature, but the head of the flock would always be able to sever a bond in the event of a forced bond or if a phoenix was bound to a person who treated the phoenix badly – it was an evolutionary safety measure of sorts’ Salazar said. He looked towards Helga for confirmation, relieved when she nodded her head – he felt oddly afraid of the teen, on some primal instinctual level.

Harry’s eyes lit up slightly, before he joined the trio on the floor, crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

‘What’s he doing?’ Rowena said, thirst for knowledge returning upon the exit of her prison.

A glazed look appeared on all the main party’s faces before answering the founder.

‘He has just entered his mind-scape, probably looking for a book on phoenixes in his library’ Draco said, joining Harry on the floors, sitting to his side so as to watch him closely.

‘That level of mental control is impossible – especially for someone so young – hell even I cannot do such a thing!’ Salazar exclaimed, but was quickly silenced when a wave of magically energy came from the meditating brunette, rocking everyone in the room slightly.

The wave of energy caused both Athena and Styx de-solidify from stone, both of which moving over to the group stationed outside the Gryffindor’s Vault.

Griphook meanwhile put his magazine down in favour of the action taking place – ignoring the sound of Gringott and other Goblins appearing beside him – they too want to witness what was about to occur.

Salazar tried to question the reaction, but soon found that a silencing charm had been placed on the room. What confused him more however, was the fact that the accidental eye-contact with his guardian didn’t kill him, nor any of the other in the room.

After fifteen minutes had passed, the rest of the group were sitting down on, scattered around the founders and teens. Severus looked completely intrigued, more so for the fact that when he had tried to enter the boy’s mind – as he knew he was allowed to – he was locked out. Which led to only one conclusion – Harry was in his study, reading one of the forbidden tomes that were ‘too powerful’ for anyone else. What that meant however, was beyond him.

The answer soon came when Harry opened his eyes, the wave of magic rushing back into his body, alerting everyone to the still screeching phoenix - the silence had been a welcome reprieve from the heart-aching sound.

Before anyone could speak, Harry asked a question.

‘Severus, when you first entered my study, do you remember how many books I had on my desk – besides the one I was reading?’

The room turned to the potions master expectantly as he cast his mind back to the event. Whilst not particularly clear, the memory of meeting the boy fully was etched into his subconscious, allowing for the easy response to such a question.

‘I believe you had two books on your desk, you were reading one. They all had similar black bindings and illegible green runes on their spines and front’ he answered clearly, ignoring the feeling of once more becoming the student rather than teacher.

Harry smiled before standing up.

‘The book I was reading was the knowledge and transformation ability of the Basilisk. And I’ve just finished another one.’ Harry paused before continuing ‘Ok so I sort of skimmed it but it seems to have integrated itself well with my magic in the time frame – not as strong as the Basilisk but strong enough for now’

Harry smirked before taking off his outer robe, in which the founder crystals lay – leaving him in a green silk shirt.

Then Harry closed his eyes, focusing on the Tome within his mind. Picturing the magical sequence that would allow him a new form.

Then the image took hold.

Harry burst into green flames – not dissimilar from that of Floo – before collapsing in on himself. Yet before Draco or anybody else could reach the teen, a wave of magic resonated from the brunette – knocking everyone back by three feet.

The result that met the gaze of the onlookers was a thing of pure beauty – even the goblins looked on in wonder.

A black phoenix hovered just off the ground, it’s wingspan twice the size of the other phoenix in the room. Its feathers flowed around its form, each feather as black as a shadow. Yet on the tail and wing feathers, the ends faded from black to a green, a green so violent in intensity that it could only be compared to the light of the killing curse. Yet it’s eyes were the most prominent – a similar green on the black background of its head.

The founders all gasped when the creature landed, folding its wings under itself and staring at each person in the room before spreading its wings and moving over to its smaller relative.

The smaller phoenix stopped screeching when the black phoenix arrived, yet continued to set alight and remove its flames.

That was until the larger phoenix started to sing.

A sweet melody filled the air, which whilst soothed the onlookers, merely intensified the flames that were appearing on the smaller bird.

At least until the larger bird scratched open the other’s neck, reducing it to ash when its own flames – a hypnotising mix between black and green- ate away at it’s flesh, leaving nothing but a pile of ciders where the creature once stood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW HARRY FORM yayyyyy. 
> 
> Longish chapter this time, covers quite a bit in it's word count, and is quite important to plot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my less-than-traditional representations of the founders. 
> 
> Hogwarts is looking to be Chapter 9 at this rate, but this chapter was fun to write ^.^
> 
> Have a good day guys ^.^
> 
> (Questions always answered in the comments ) x


	8. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Problem, A solution and A confrontation
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Homophobic comments made  
> \- Swear words  
> \- Violence  
> \- Badass Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally New Chapter Yayy - sorry it took awhile, i'll try to upload as often as i can ^.^

The group watched on in morbid fascination as the creature evaporated into ash: the silence only being broken by a chirp from the larger phoenix, moments before turning back into Harry himself.

Harry looked around, a small smile on his face – not expecting to see the different reactions of the others;

Severus and Draco were seemingly the most collected out of the group, for they merely stared at Harry as if he were someone they had never seen before, especially because, moments before, he had turned into another ancient creature – a black phoenix no less!

Lucius and Narcissa were not as lucky in their reactions: their usual mask of indifference splintered by the wide eyes and open mouths. They too stared hard at Harry – putting him more on edge every second – but more out of curiosity rather than fear.

The same could not be said for the founders.

Whilst it is true that they all stared at the boy in front of them in wonder and curiosity, Harry could clearly see the spark of fear that was present within their eyes – a truly uncomfortable look with disturbed Harry more than any other look in the room (which included the multiple pairs of goblin eyes who were staring at him with something akin to _want_ ).

‘D-Draco?’ Harry asked after the silence became deafening, the feeling of dread creeping up his spine.

The speed at which Draco moved would rival that of apparition – a good thing too as Harry realised how truly tired he was (a fact noticed by Severus and Narcissa once they had shaken out of their shock) – resulting in him falling into Draco’s arms, feeling the light pull of unconsciousness at the back of his mind.

‘Harry?’ Draco asked before calling his mother and Severus over.

‘Sev is he going to be ok?’

Severus placed the back of his hand over Harry’s forehead, closing his own eyes before nodding grimly to Narcissa on his left.

‘His magical energy is critically low – nothing that cannot be reversed – but it is likely due to his earlier transformation, and the discovery of a new form’ Narcissa answered in clarification.

‘Can’t you give him another one of your potions?’

‘I only carry one of each necessity potion on me at a time – dittany, dreamless sleep, pain relieving and others to name a few. And even if I had another, it would be detrimental to forcefully re-activate his core, it would postpone actual treatment. His best course of action is rest, and with his capabilities, I would imagine he’ll be fine after a day or so’ Severus replied, more care in his voice than the others in the room had heard in a long time – not since the last discussion of Lily, around twenty years ago.

Harry cuddled into Draco’s chest as sweet nothings were mumbled into his hair when Salazar spoke.

‘W-What the hell was that?’ the founder said, still looking pale.

Silence spread around the room before the group fully took in the presence of the Guardian basilisk, who was in fact making its way over to the crippled boy.

**_‘Styx? What are you doing?’_** Salazar hissed.

**_‘Providing you with an answer My Lord’_** Styx replied, before nudging Draco’s arms away from Harry.

All strangeness aside, it took a lot of protective bravery for Draco to refuse the basilisk’s advances, standing firm until Harry looked up at him, smiled, and reassured him it was ok.

Barely standing on his own two feet, Harry looked into the eyes of Styx and waited – something which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the party, for Harry was still alive despite the eye-contact.

The basilisk moved slowly towards Harry before resting its strange snout on his forehead, providing a cooling (if slimy) effect to Harry’s rapidly approaching headache.

From the point of contact, veins of glowing green energy spread over Harry; from his forehead, they spread down the sides of his face, down the pale expanse of his neck, and across the rest of his body, sending a pleasant thrill of energy where they touched. The energy culminated between Harry’s shoulder blades, before shooting out – creating the illusion of large wings – before evaporating into nothingness.

The three founders fainted, followed shortly after by Athena who looked equally as pale as the others.

Questions however, could not be asked when the pile of ash that was once Fawkes glowed slightly and began to move and fuse into the shape of a phoenix once more – except that this time, the bird was not made of warm tones of orange and red.

Its new colouration paired perfectly with Harry’s own Phoenix form, except that the once-Fawkes phoenix was now in multiple shades of green – from emerald green to a deep forest colour that shimmer in the light. It’s size and shape had changed very little – but it’s eyes, which were once a warm brown, now shone like polished coal.

Moving over to Harry, the bird emitted a high pitched shrill before headbutting Harry lightly in his temple.

The shrill it seemed, had more effects than what Harry expected – all of which occurring in the space of three seconds.

Firstly, all three of the founders shot up, eyes wide as memories of what happened filtered into their conscious mind. The look of confusion quickly replaced by the strange look of wonder directed to the green creature sitting on the mystery-heir. The looks however were quickly matched by one of annoyance when they realised how uncomfortable the floor actually was, and the fact that no one had offered to _rennervate_ them, or even to help them up.

The second thing that happened was a rather loud _BANG_ as the Gryffindor’s doors were blasted open, allowing for a red and gold coloured crystal to sail through the air and hit Harry squarely in the forehead. The blow however felt cushioned compared to what it would have felt if it were an actual rock.

The third (and perhaps strangest thing of all) that occurred, was the image of Godric Gryffindor riding out of his room on a muggle skateboard, dressed in skinny black jeans, red hoodie, and rather questionable hairstyle – his beard tied three inches from its end in a gold band, whilst the hair on top seemed charmed to stand up on all ends.

‘You rang?’ Godric said, pearly white teeth shining through his red-haired moustache and beard.

Harry didn’t get the rest of what happened – he collapsed as exhaustion hit him full force. Privately, Harry blamed the rock that was hurled at his head – it was mostly the new form and prior spent energy in fact. The rock however was something to blame aside from himself.

So, it was the rock’s fault.

~*~

Harry awoke to the feeling of warmth around him. Slowly his senses were recovered into his consciousness.

_Hearing._ A cacophony of voices coming from all directions at once, most he recognised – a fair few belonging to women. They seemed to be arguing about something.

_Smell._ A clean scent of mint and jasmine, as well as something he couldn’t name – but filled him with a feeling of love and care.

_Taste._ The slightly bitter taste of one-too-many potions being forced down his throat.

_Touch._ The plump cushioning underneath him, the warm material that was draped over his shoulders, the solid muscle that held him tight against someone’s chest that gave him the overall feeling of _safety_.

And finally, _sight._ Harry opened his eyes to be met with a large mahogany table; all the seats filled by one person or another – only one it seemed was empty.

Harry looked up into the eyes of Draco, who was staring at him in such a loving manner than Harry felt a blush rise his neck and cheeks, before dipping his head and nuzzling further into the chest and scent that was Draco – relishing in the slight chuckle the blonde made that reverberated around his chest.

The room slowly silenced when they noticed that Harry was once more back in the land of the living – even if he himself would much rather have fallen back to sleep when being met with the gazes of everyone in the room at once.

Helga, Rowena, Salazar and Godric sat on the left side of the table, each now dressed in the finest wizarding robes, matching their house colours expertly (even if it looked like Helga, Rowena and Godric were incredibly uncomfortable). Opposite sat Gringott and Griphook, with Athena sat of their left, and a shrunken Styx on their right. Next to Styx, on the right side of the table, sat Archimedes – whose legs were swinging quite contently, with a small smile resting on his large, aged head. Lucius sat next to the elf (sporting an impressive sneer, likely at being placed next to a ‘lower-lifeform’) followed by Narcissa and an empty seat, where Harry supposed Severus would sit when he returned from wherever he went.

Draco of course was sat next to Harry, on an enlarged sofa, comfortable enough for both of them – with the one-Fawkes phoenix sat on the spine of the chair, dozing quite contently as the sunlight from the open windows behind reflected off its feathers.

Gringott bowed his head slightly at Harry before beginning to speak.

‘I trust My Queen that you recognise the seriousness of what was uncovered today?’ Gringott began, continuing at Harry’s lack of response. ‘You uncovered the imprisonment of four of the greatest magic-wielders of the past thousand years, as well as freeing their familiars from petrification and allowing one of them to be freed from another’s illegal control’.

Godric’s face became beet- red before he exploded into a rage.

‘THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN TRYING TO ASK! WHO FORCEFULLY BONDED TO HER?’ he exclaimed, falling to noticed the slight tremor that Harry suffered with at a result of his raised voice – despite overcoming most of his traumatic experiences as a child in favour for the power he now had and the future which he could make for himself, it was so ingrained into him that shouting resulted in punishment that he couldn’t help how his body shut down at the sound – even if it was coming from a man whose hair still stood on end.

Draco of course noticed this and glared at the founder, ready to send a silencing spell his way if not for the sudden, dramatic entrance of a certain potions master.

Severus walked into the room, robes billowing in a particularly perfect way as he took his seat next to Harry, also noticing the pained expression of the brunette, and thusly handing over two vials, one a clear blue, the other a light cream.

‘Magical acceleration replenishment and a calming draught’ Severus said ‘Not as good as my own brewed, but will suffice for now so that you’re not defenceless for the time being.

Harry swallowed both potions with a word of thanks before feeling a cooling sensation trickle through his being, resulting in a pleasant sigh escaping his lips. Gringott, noticing the potions, waved his small hands to summon a small plate, filled with multiple fruits and freshly cooked meats, as well as a glass of berry juice which Harry wordlessly transfigured into a cup of tea.

As Harry ate (sometimes feeding a piece of fruit to Draco, both because he wanted to and to annoy the Malfoy Patriarch who was shooting them irksome glances) the conversation continued. Severus was the one to answer the Gryffindor’s question, saying that he could hear the query all the way down the corridor – resulting in the Goblins casting powerful silencing and warding spells – just in case.

‘It is my belief, that the phoenix who was once your familiar and guardian was forcefully bound by a man called Albus Dumbledore – who happens to be the Headmaster of your school currently.’ Severus said, ‘How he bound her is unknown to me, I don’t claim to be an expert in the field of magical creatures after all’

Before Godric could continue arguing, Helga interrupted.

‘I believe I may be some help there’ she began ‘It is my belief that this man – this Albus Dumbledore – caught Hades on a burning day, and then forcefully chained her life force to his during her weakened state, the familiar bond is usually consensual between both the creature and the other, but there are…methods of control available to those who lack empathy. It is incredibly damaging to the soul to chain such a creature.’ She finished gravely.

‘Who’s Hades?’ Draco asked before having his mouth filled with a strawberry – Harry having took the opportunity when Draco began to speak.

Rowena looked at the blonde sadly and answered: ‘Hades was the name given to Godric’s phoenix at the time of their first bond – we each named our guardians in accordance with the greatest magic-folk of Ancient Greece: Hades was named because of his affinity with fire, Athena for knowledge and strategy, Archimedes for the ancient arithmancy warlock and Styx for the river of the dead in the underworld. It seems however, that Hades has since been forced to take a new name – a name which he has shed, and now looks to be renamed by his new bonded’ she said, levelling her gaze at Harry who both looked confused and relieved at the feeling of his magical strength returning.

Harry’s eyes were then blown comically wide when realisation struck in.

He was bonded to a phoenix.

A shiny green phoenix….

A fact that did not go unnoticed by the founder of Gryffindor, who decided to make his opinion known.

‘HE IS MY FAMILIAR, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP YOU INSOLEN- ‘he stopped mid word at the look being cast to him by the brunette, who moments ago Godric considered a mere weakling.

The look in Harry’s eyes matched that of the shrunken basilisk next to the goblins, and that of the phoenix who had long since awoken at the sound of the shouting. As if rehearsed. all three sets of eyes glowed a bright green before the lighting in the room dimmed, making the green glow bounce of the heavy furnishings, resulting in an atmosphere that promised death to those who were the boy’s enemies.

Severus’ word of warning towards the boy was heard before the teen in question burst into green flames, turning once more into his Phoenix form – a less taxing form compared to his basilisk, but no less deadly and effective.

Godric, of course, hadn’t yet seen this from the boy before, and was hesitant to admit the squeak he made when the phoenix – as if made of shadow – appeared in front of him, and levelled its gaze straight into the founder’s warm brown.

The others looked on in a mix of amazement (the rest of the founders), excitement (the goblins), wonder (the parent Malfoys – and Helga) and worry (Severus and Draco – mostly for Harry over-exerting himself, but also in case he was about to kill a founder).

Godric however seemed to have listened to the silent message, as the room quickly lightened, and Harry reverted to his human form, if looking a little paler than before.

‘Are you alright?’ Draco whispered, concern lacing his usual icy-tone.

Harry simply nodded and cuddled back into the blonde’s chest, comforted by the strong arms that appeared around his waist and lower back.

‘Perhaps we should move onto the new name of your phoenix, My Queen and the objects, items, or funds which you wish to withdraw today’ Gringott said, extremely put out by the lack of bloodshed.

When Harry didn’t answer, Severus’ worry increased, so he elected to get this meeting completed as quickly as possible, in favour of finishing the day’s tasks and returning home.

‘Speaking as his Guardian in a time in which I believe he should rest, Harry will withdraw the four crystals that were present within the founder’s chambers, their guardians – who should make their way to Malfoy Manor in the meantime – as well as one thousand galleons from the Prince vault. The other vaults should be thoroughly checked and a statement sent to Harry once completed. As for the name…’

‘Helios’ interrupted Harry, a green glow linking the phoenix and the boy before it settled into the air, accompanied by a joyful trill by the bird in question.

Rowena smiled knowingly at the brunette who was being cradled by the blonde, approving his name choice – even if she would have to have stern words with the lion because of his behaviour.

‘Very well. We will organise the necessary paperwork for you today and send it off within the next working day – you are after all our most wealthy customers’ Gringott sneered, except with joy rather than malice. Turning to Griphook, he whispered something illegible by the group, before the younger Goblin ran out the room, muttering all the way.

Only to return approximately five seconds later with a small piece of parchment clutched between his sharp fingers, which he handed over to the elder goblin who studied it before facing the brunette once more.

‘It seems, My Queen, that the residence you have elected to send your withdrawals to is currently under siege by Ministry officials – perhaps there is a different address you wish to select which might be safer. Unless of course you wish to battle the intruders, in which case do stretch an invitation towards us, it would be incredibly exciting’ Gringott said, fantasying the idea of seeing his Queen in his Basilisk form, killing off a bunch of unsavoury wizards.

Panic danced across the table for various reasons; Lucius, Narcissa and Draco because of their entire livelihood and home being under attack, and without a warrant no less! Severus because of his multiple potions notes and ingredients, some of which were some of the rarest on earth. Harry for the life of the man who saved him, and the possibility that Nagini – his newly made sassy-snake-friend would be in danger.

‘Sev do you have the list of inheritances from earlier?’ Harry asked, going along with a plan he barely had time to think through.

‘Yes, it’s it has remained safe in my inner pocket – why?’ Severus asked, still ghostly pale.

‘Hand it over’

Severus withdrew the bundle of parchment from his robes, pitifully attempting to smooth out the creases that had formed as a result of the travel and the previous activities. He still had not repaired the hole in his trousers, but currently was too pre-occupied with the thought of his Lethifold wings, Manticore venom and crushed Nundu claws being damaged – all of which impossibly rare and almost priceless.

Harry flipped the pages of parchment, ignoring the abilities and house inheritance pages, and focusing upon the incredibly long list of owned buildings under his name.

‘What is the largest building that I fully own? Without any other living person having a claim?’ Harry asked, directing his attention to Gringott and not a worrying blood-father.

‘hmm’ Gringott thought for a moment ‘Aside from Hogwarts, which is by far the largest of your buildings, and the Black mansions, which are owned by one of your legal guardians, the Potter Mansion would be the largest and most modern, around the same size of the Malfoy’s estate if memory serves, except larger grounds and more out the way – in fact I believe it was on an unplottable island somewhere off the west of England. They were rather…eccentric’ Gringott sighed, all that lovely money going off to building firms. He sighed once more for good measure, and looked at the gleaming eyes of the brunette – who was fast becoming his favourite patron of the bank.

‘Send all of it there, we can be comfortable there without worry and won’t be able to be traced if it is unplottable.’

‘AND WHAT ABOUT MY HOME’ Lucius shouted.

It was in that moment that Severus decided Lucius was in fact the biggest idiot he had ever met – for if he had not learned his lesson about shouting around the bo- his son, then he was truly a lost cause.

The shaking Severus expected of the boy did not come however.

Something much much worse happened.

Harry’s voice came out calm and collected – perhaps the most frightening thing that Severus had ever heard. It was a voice that promised pain.

‘Gringott, is it possible for me to ask all of the house elves at each estate to all work together at one time?’ Harry asked, not dropping his gaze from Lucius.

‘It would be incredibly taxing for the wizard if they wished to use all family elf bonds at one time, but for a powerful wizard such as yourself I believe you would be able to manage’ Gringott said happily, etching the memory of Lucius Malfoy – the bane of the bank as he was called – signing his own death sentence at the hands of a mere seventeen-year-old.

‘How would I go about it?’ Harry asked, turning instead to Draco, who flinched slightly at the look present within the brunette’s eyes – he knew it was not directed at him, but it still gave him a primal urge to _run._

‘Y-You say, “I invoke the elf services of the house of” and then list the names, the head of the house house-elves will come to you awaiting orders’ Draco replied, reminding himself that the teen in front of him was clutched to his side not ten minutes ago.

‘Okeydokey then’ Harry said, turning to look at the paper on the table in front of him ‘I invoke the elf services of the house of Potter, Evans, Peverell, Gaunt, Selwyn, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin’.

‘Why not Black?’ Draco asked.

‘Because Draco the Head of the House would know the elf had been summoned, and could force them to reveal what they were doing and who summoned them. Which would be detrimental to keeping all this a secret’ Severus said nonchalantly, mentally configuring a list of all the ingredients he would have to re-purchase.

Moments passed before nine _‘pops’_ were heard in the room, as nine house elves stood in a line in order of their summoning.

‘Master called us?’ They said in unison, the only elf Harry recognising being Archimedes, who was still sitting at the other end of the room moments before.

Each house-elf wore a similar uniform; crisp white shirt with a black tea-towel around their waist, and a different coloured waistcoat, with different house crests on the front breast pocket.

Harry also noticed that the Evans, Selwyn, Ravenclaw and Slytherin all had female head-elves, who stood at an equal height to their male counterparts – the only difference being a single coloured stud in their left ear.

‘I would like you all to manage your respective elves and go to Malfoy Manor, where you will alert anyone there to go to the’ Harry looked down at the address of the Potter Mansion ‘ _Midway Mansion,_ and take them there should they need the transport. You will then move all objects and furnishings into that home so that they may be saved from potential destruction. Be very careful with anything which may have destructive magic or any potions ingredients that are there. The Manor is currently under siege so I expect the work to be carried out quickly if that is possible?’ Harry asked, hoping that the wards around the Manor were strong enough to last at least half an hour.

‘The House elves all bobbed their heads in unison (a rather peculiar sight) before all facing the elf on the end, who bore the Potter Crest.

‘We would be honoured to serve Master once again, together we have many elves. Master need not worry. We live to serve Master.’ The male elf said, bowing his head once more before the other elves clicked their fingers and vanished with a ‘pop’.

‘Did Master want anything else?’

Harry thought for a moment before nodding.

‘What’s your name?’

The elf visibly stumbled over the politeness of Harry’s tone before standing straighter – which would’ve been more effective if he weren’t two foot tall.

‘I was named “Ruddy-Elf” by the last master sir, but I welcome a new name if you wish to bestow one upon me’ the elf bowed, his body at a perfect ninety-degree angle.

Harry blanched at the name, reminding him all too much of the treatment he himself received at the hands of his former… owners. Despite the desperate want to rename the elf, Harry also realised the task which he asked them to do would take every elf possible for it to be successful.

‘I will name you tonight, come to the house I mentioned along with the other elves here today and we will do whatever is necessary to change it’ Harry said, before the elf (for Harry refused to call him his ‘actual’ name) popped out the room.

Harry turned to look at the rest of the group – aside from Lucius, he would deal with him later – and noticed the impressed look of most of them, the thankful look from Narcissa and Severus, and the unmistakable look of lust from Draco.

‘I kind of like it when you take charge Harry’ Draco said, voice barely above a whisper.

Harry couldn’t fight the blush that rose on his cheeks as he was promised by the goblins of his statements, and shown the door.

~*~

The founders had decided to stick along for the journey around Diagon alley, except choosing to wear modern muggle clothing to blend in for ‘fear of being recognised’ (Draco didn’t have the heart to tell them that no record of their appearance exists in most literature) and made their first stop outside of _Flourish and Blotts_ , the bookstore which boasted ‘the largest collection of books available this side of the channel!’.

Needless to say, the founders – and in fact the rest of the company – were not particularly impressed. Lucius was still muttering about his home, ignorant to the glares shot by Harry and his wife. The only books they purchased were the books on the curriculum for Hogwarts, and a few books containing modern advances in the healing arts, ‘How to Muggle: a guide’ (bought by Helga for Salazar, who contemplated setting the book alight, putting the ashes into a toilet, flushing the toilet then blowing it up) and a book concerning animagi and the transformation potential (brought by Narcissa after she saw Harry eye the book, failing to realise he had already brought three copies).

Draco did however buy a book from the adult section of the store: ‘Homosexual Relations: Sex for beginners’ just…in case he was in fact attracted to guys. Only Severus saw the purchase being made, and made a mental reminder to ask his godson what the hell was going on.

The group soon left that store in favour of the nearby stationary shop, where Draco and Harry stocked up on school stationary, Lucius and Narcissa with over-priced regal parchment and each of the founders coming out with paper bags filled with an assortment of quills, inks, parchments, and notebooks. Each naturally going for their house colour when the choice was available.

The next store however created quite the stir.

 Upon reaching the end of the Alley, Harry was enjoying himself less than what he originally thought he would. The street itself was colourful and vibrant, but it lacked enjoyment in the finer things. There was not herbology centre for plant life, no high-class clothing area aside from a few alleys down. There wasn’t even a decent sweet shop – the man in the stationer’s said the best was in Hogsmeade, wherever that was.

All Harry knew, was that it was not here.

Which is why, when faced with the joyful display of a shop in orange and purple, with the store name written in moving golden ink, Harry demanded that they go inside – for curiosity if nothing else.

He was not disappointed.

Even though he stuck close to the rest of the group, he couldn’t help but become fascinated with the layers of spell work that was required for some of the products. He knew now it was a joke shop, but some products had a commendable application to other means. The Peruvian Instant darkness powder was intensely interesting, alongside the occlumency-aiding earrings, the spell reflective thread, and the multiplier dice that would create visual copies of the caster up to the amount of six – even if it was just luck as to how many.

Draco took interest as well after his prior indifference to the store’s existence, whilst the founders all took interest in the various ‘skiving snack boxes’ – Helga wanted to try them for research purposes, Salazar wanted to burn them for promoting poor studies.

Narcissa, Lucius and Severus however looked completely out of place in the bright store, resulting in them leaving and sitting at a neighbouring tea-shop, saying that they would leave without them if they were longer than half an hour.

It was a few minutes after their guardians left that Harry and Draco felt someone’s eyes on them. Turning around, they both made eye contact with wide brown eyes, which quickly disappeared in a flurry or red hair.

‘Perhaps we should go now Harry, I’m not feeling very comfortable around this lot.’ Draco sneered, trying, and failing to hide his insecurity from Harry.

Harry nodded mutely and picked up his basket before grabbing Draco’s hand and going over to the counter in the centre of the store.

Whilst queueing, they again felt as if they were being watched, but elected to ignore the stares in hope of going home sooner rather than later.

It was at the counter that things started to turn south. And quickly.

‘Hiya’ two voices said behind the counter in sync ‘anything else you’d like today?’

Harry shook his head at the twins before fumbling in his pocket for his money, finally finding his galleons in his back pocket as a ginger boy walked up to him, flagged both sides by a smaller red head girl – the one from earlier – and a slightly taller girl with bushy brown hair.

‘Why are you serving the ferret Fred?’ the teen asked, unknowingly calling the twin by the wrong name.

‘Firstly, my dear, stupid, brother my name is George – I had hoped you’d know that by now – alas, you truly are a lost cause’ George sighed whilst his twin -Fred Harry’s mind supplied – took over.

‘And at any rate, we’re serving this dashing piece of hotness, not his friend’

The other boy bristled at being called stupid, before a dark smirk took over his features.

‘Sorry, let me re-phrase, what are you doing serving the Ferret’s fag?’

Harry flinched at the phrase having heard it too many times at the hand of Vernon. Draco and the twins meanwhile bristled, dark looks crossing over their features towards the red-head.

‘I think it best you leave Ronald’ Fred said

‘Before you find yourself throwing up without a cure for five hours’ George finished.

‘Or perhaps a repeat of the slug incident?’ Draco supplied, not one to be left out of taunting.

Ron’s expression morphed into one of outrage before he took a step towards the door, calling back at the twins and Draco from a safer distance.

‘At least Mum still actually loves me – and you best watch your back Malfoy, and your little slut of a boyfriend too’

‘Let’s go ‘Mione, Gin’ ‘Ron said, finally leaving the store.

Harry turned towards the twins, noticing with disdain the identical look of hurt each carried – a look Harry didn’t feel belonged on their faces at any point. Ever.

‘Are you ok? Fred? George?’ Harry asked, looking at each when he said their names. This fact alone had the twins stumped – no one had ever gotten their names right.

‘It was a bit of a low blow yeah, but how do you know which one of us is which?’ Fred asked.

‘Um well you’re about a centimetre taller, your scent is more like a honey compared to Georges’ lavender and honey, your lips are slightly more bitten than Georges’ who bites his nails instead, and you have a slightly bigger bulge than George’ Harry supplied, catching himself moments after he said it – blushing profusely as he prepared himself to be scolded, only for a smile to creep onto the twin’s faces.

‘Didn’t know- ‘

‘-We were so different- ‘

‘-Well maybe the bulge thing- ‘

‘-But you know these things- ‘

‘-When you live together – ‘

‘-For your whole lives’ the twins smirked, wiggling their eyebrows at the brunette, although stopping abruptly when noticing the slight scowl Draco was sporting at no one in particular.

Harry fought his blush down and tensed his hand (which was still holding onto Draco’s own) slightly in reassurance. Reassurance for what, Harry wasn’t sure, but he felt it needed and was rewarded with a similar squeeze by the blonde himself.

‘How much do I owe you?’ Harry asked fighting the urge to hug Draco, still having no idea why.

‘Free of charge- ‘

‘- on one condition’

At Harry’s cocked head they elaborated.

‘What’s your name?’ They said in unison.

Harry smiled and answered, enjoying the new name rolling off his tongue.

‘Harrison Lily Prince – but call me Harry’ he said whilst putting five galleons on the counter beneath the bag.

‘Well then Harry- ‘George began

‘- we hope to see you soon’

‘-and be careful- ‘

‘-of our arsehole of a brother.’ Fred finished with a solemn smile.

Harry thanked the twins and left, keeping eye contact until he was almost out the store, laughing quietly to himself when he heard the twin’s swearing over the money left on the counter. Squeezing Draco’s hand again, Harry began to look forward to the new home they were going to, despite the rush of the preparations. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the group that was waiting at the side of the door, nor their approach until a blur of red was seen and Draco was punched in the stomach.

Harry whipped his head around to be met with the sight of Draco being punched once more in the face by the red-haired boy from earlier, before he pushed Draco out the way of a third punch aimed towards abdomen, resulting in Harry taking the force of the punch – his lighter body being flung against the side of the building.

Unknown to him, Severus, Narcissa and Lucius saw the entire incident, none of them being able to move at the shock of such a thing happening in broad daylight – and no one intervening in the slightest.

The crowd around the group split, forming a ring around the action as the red head’s girl’s from earlier aimed stinging hexes at both boys.

When Harry opened his eyes after the impact, it was to see the girls shooting a stinging hex at him, the spells converging into one that would seriously hurt had it of hit.

Unfortunately, for the girls at least, it didn’t.

It wasn’t out of self-preservation that Harry fought back, it was the sight of the red-haired boy punching Draco in the face once more.

Something in Harry snapped – a feeling not too dissimilar to that which rushed through him at the sight of the snake trapped by Vernon’s hand on his birthday.

For Harry time seemed to slow – in reality it looked like magic of such strength that it sent chills down the backs of the onlookers.

The street around Harry darkened – as if an eclipse had occurred which blocked out the very sun itself – as Harry rose a hand at the approaching spell and halted it in its tracks. The onlookers gasped in wonder at such a display of wandless magic, before the breath in their throats cut short at the murderous look in the brunette’s eye.

Ron stopped punching Draco in favour of watching the brunette. Dropping the blonde to the ground as blood poured from his broken nose, Ron took out his wand and launched a _stupefy_ at the boy.

It too stopped in its tracks when Harry raised his other hand, the blue sparks seemingly paused in time itself.

A part of Harry realised that turning into a basilisk in a packed shopping area was not the best idea, so instead, he called Helios to him.

The desired effect was achieved when a phoenix song reverberated around the stores, making patrons and owners alike peer out of their doors and windows to witness the emerald green bird that hovered behind the brunette – it’s wings perfectly arched behind Harry’s back giving the illusion of wings belonging to the boy himself, before it perched itself on his shoulder.

The spells which Harry stopped fizzled out of existence as he walked between them, walking straight towards the male red head. The spells being sent by the girls were becoming irksome to Harry as he approached his target, so turned momentarily towards the girls in question. They stopped their spell casting just long enough to see serpent like eyes glow green in their direction before they were turned to stone – a level of petrification only available to the gorgon race.

Harry then turned back to the red head, choosing to launch him into the air with a gust of wind made by a mere flick of his hand, and as the red head fell back to earth, Harry slammed his open palm into the boy’s chest, launching him into a shopfront at such a force that an air current was momentarily made in his wake. Harry sent Helios to Draco to heal him as he walked over to the slumped red head.

‘That was unwise’ Harry said in a voice that resembled nothing of the somewhat shy, intelligent boy he normally was.

It was a voice that struck fear into the hearts of everyone listening, including the twins and the founders who were sticking their heads out of the door to the joke shop.

Harry muttered a spell under his breath before turning away, relishing in the sound of slugs hitting the pavement and the coughing sounds echoing in the now quiet alley.

**‘Can you take everyone to the home I have chosen?’** Harry sang, a voice that harmonised with the glass around the street and sent pleasant trills down the spines of those listening.

**‘It shall be done, My Queen’** Helios sang, before bursting into flame on Draco’s shoulder, taking him with her to the Mansion. Quickly followed by the group still sat at the tea table, and the group of founders at the joke shop.

Once alone in the street, Harry reached into himself for the spell he needed.

_‘Facies enim Iani:_ _alternis memoriae’_ Harry said, waving his arms in an arc.

A wave of blue energy washed over the audience. When the steam cleared, the brunette was gone.

The statues and a battered red-head remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much elf. 
> 
> More badass Harry AND Lil bit of Gorgon magic AND phoenix bond o.0
> 
> Next chapter will have promised Severus and Harry bonding, awkward Draco talking about feelings, a stressed Harry who just needs a hug, and Lucius getting a backhander that will (hopefully)dislodge the stick that's up his arse. 
> 
> See ya soon ^.^


	9. Home (Not so) Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uninvited Guests, A large to-do list and a stupid blonde make Harry's life hell - but with the help of Draco and some fast food, it doesn't all seem so bad. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Swearing  
> \- Smut// Not actual smut but I mean like the potential was there but CONSENT  
> \- Recollection of previous abuse  
> \- Long to-do lists  
> -Lucius is a dick

Harry arrived at the gates of his new home, taking in the sight around him.

The gravel road ahead leaded up to the front door of a mansion easily matching the size of the one belonging to the Malfoys – except the scent of sea air and the warmth of the sun were much more welcoming than the drizzle of Wiltshire. The house itself was painted white, with dark brown edges and fixtures, framed perfectly in front of an incredibly large forest that stretched over the mountains behind it. Despite the smallish size of the island compared to others, it still provided enough space to rival that of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, with still enough space for a beautiful mansion, quidditch pitch a mile away, greenhouses, gazebos and (best of all in Harry’s opinion) a ten minutes’ walk through the gates would lead you down to an alcove of the beach – resembling a bowl with rocky cliffs surrounding all sides, providing ample shield against the weather, but also meaning that a person could only get there through the sea itself (which was rocky until you came to the lagoon like area) or to go through a secret passage behind a pile of boulders.

Unfortunately, Harry had very little time to take in the sounds of waves gently lapping at the shore as loud voices soon reached his ears. Considering he was a quarter of a mile away from the Manor itself, Harry hoped it was the fact he was tuned into the wards that allowed him to hear, and not the volume they were shouting at.

He should’ve known better.

As Harry walked through the double doors, he ignored the fine tapestries and the excellent staircase and chandeliers, focusing on a group of nine house elves all piling up at a set of double doors.

‘What’s going on?’

All the elves jumped before turning around, comically slowly to stare at their master, proceeding to climb off each other and line up in a similar fashion to earlier at the bank. It was once more the Potter elf who spoke.

‘When we went to do as you asked master, there was a scary man there demanding to know what was going on. But master you must understand he wasn’t wanting to go, and we can’t not do as master says, so five of us stunned him at once, tied him to a chair in the dining room and continued with the home’ The elf looked down in shame as the Evans elf picked up the story.

‘There were also men in purple and red robes attacking the manor master, so the elves who belonged to the Malfoy’s were wounded trying to fight off the intruders. One of them – Missy I believe her name was – was hitting them over the head with a frying pan. She was doing very well until an old man turned up in ugly purple robes and blasted the elf away, he did. By that time we were mostly finished, with only the potiony stuff left to move. But then another scary person came and started to attack the elves, so we stunned her too and tied her to another chair because she flooed and thought she was a guest, and then the purpely man destroyed the wards around the house and we had to leave, but the elves sir, they had nowhere to go so we’s brought thems here.’ She began to weep, quickly joined by the rest of the group as they looked for things to hit themselves with.

Harry quickly learned that the elf’s language skills would deteriorate if they became upset, so chose to instead kneel on one knee and ask a calm question.

‘What was left in the house? Which elves did you bring?’

It was the Selwyn elf who spoke this time – an older female elf who looked much more composed than the rest of them.

‘We’s wasn’t able to move all the furniture from the kitchen Master, and the sinks and baths wouldn’t come out of the ground – we did tries though Master. We even managed to move some of the pretty flowers from the greenhouses sir and replant them here without forgetting anything. The potion stuff we managed to move justs in times, but we couldn’t move the cabinet they were stored in. OH, and the portraits are all upstairs and their very angry at having moved. We hads to bring the Malfoy elves sir, some of them were injured and they had no wheres to go’ she explained proudly, as if the very attempt of moving a bathtub was worthy of recognition.

It seems as if they had literally brought everything but the kitchen sink.

‘Very well done’ Harry said whilst nodding ‘are they all in there?’

The elves all nodded at once - doing an excellent impression of muggle bobbing head dolls – before they came up to Harry and hugged him. A strange gesture Harry though, but he hugged each of them the same.

‘Could you all come and see me in my study later – wherever my study is?’

The Gaunt elf nodded and muttered that the best study was the third floor one, it was connected to the master bedroom and was the largest of them all, with a window that switched between the view at the front of the house and the sea, and the view at the back, depicting the forest.

‘Very Well, meet me there at…um… what time is it now?’ Harry asked, too much had happened today. Far too much.

‘Five o’clock sir’ Nine voices responded at once.

‘Ok, um meet me at nine o’clock in my study, and could you prepare something for dinner do you think?’ On cue, Harry’s stomach rumbled.

‘We be working on it straight away Master – not to worry, not to worry!’ Archimedes said before they all popped away.

Harry braced himself before opening the doors, not wholly expecting the sight in front of him, despite the elves’ warning.

Voldemort was tied to a stately chair on one side of the table, a deep scowl settled on his brow as he stared at the table in front of him, where harry could see his yew wand resting just out of reach. There was also a woman next to him, equally bound except her hair was an unruly mess of black curls, and unlike Voldemort, she was kicking and screaming and demanding to be freed.

Narcissa, Severus and Draco sat opposite them, talking quietly with each other, seemingly in no rush to aid those who were bound.

Harry’s eyes roamed over the room before settling on Lucius, who was attempting to sit at the head of the table, but the chair it seemed would not hear of it, and moved around him – ignoring the multiple stunners and jinxes sent its way.

The sight which confused him though, was the twins from earlier also bound to a chair, both next to the black-haired woman – both smiling a little unnervingly. Helga sat next to Fred, whilst Salazar sat next to Voldemort. Godric sat next to an empty seat opposite Salazar, and Rowena sat opposite Helga, next to Severus. The end chair was still moving away from Lucius as Harry approached the table, sitting effortlessly at the head leaving the only seat open the one next to Godric, opposite Voldemort.

Lucius glared at Harry before taking the available seat.

The Potter house elf then popped next to Harry, placing a warm cup of Lady Grey tea by his elbow, popping out again when Harry thanked him.

Harry sipped his tea once, looking over the rim at each person at the table, before placing his cup back on its saucer and looking towards the twins.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

The twins smiled before answering together, being stopped immediately by Harry.

‘I have no patience for your back-and-forth conversations right now, George, please explain how you got here’ Harry indicated his head at George, already knowing he had the correct twin.

George only smiled at his other half before explaining.

‘When we heard the phoenix song in the street, me and Fred watched from our doorway. Needless to say, we were impressed, so when your phoenix flashed in to grab this lot’ he gestured to the founders ‘we grabbed on for the ride’. They both smirked at that, eyes gleaming with what could only be considered as prank-potential.

Harry could slowly feel a headache blooming behind his eyes.

‘How’d you do that to them anyway?’ Fred said

‘You know – the stone thing’ George finished.

Yep, definitely a headache.

‘I’m not sure if I’m honest’ Harry said realising the truth of it ‘But what I want to know is who the hell are you?’

The black-haired woman continued her thrashing when addressed – the only words Harry could make out were ‘Blood-traitors’ and ‘filthy mudbloods’.

At least that’s what he thought he heard before darkness clawed its way across his vision, sending him deep into unconsciousness.

~*~

_Harry watching his younger self beaten and starved._

_Harry watching his bones being broken and crushed._

_Harry watching the snake beheaded with a meat cleaver by Vernon._

_Harry watching as a ginger-haired boy killed Draco with a killing curse._

_The scenes were on repeat in Harry’s mind until…_

A sharp scream rang from Harry’s lips when he climbed back into consciousness in a cold sweat. The magical power it unleashed shook the window panes of the room, the very foundations of the building seeming to react to the extent of energy being realised.

Harry soon realised his surroundings were not the images he saw in his nightmare – but were instead smooth reds and browns, with an open heath on one side.

Deep breathing replaced the scream as Harry wiled his beating heart to a normal rhythm, not fully taking notice of the banging coming from the double doors opposite, instead focusing on the reality that it was just a dream.

 _How exhausted was I to not even go to my mind-scape?_ Harry thought as his breaths evened.

The banging at the door became harsher when Harry failed to instantly answer. Resulting in Harry leaving the slicked covers of his bed and striding towards the door, with every intent of seeing who exactly wanted his attention so much as to probably created a dent in the door’s wood.

Except as he moved his hand to the door handle, a pale red barrier stopped him, blocking contact with the door’s surface.

Three thoughts went through Harry’s mind:

_Why would someone put a barrier preventing exit – and seemingly – entry to my room?_

_Where the fuck is Draco – I need to see with my own eyes that he’s ok._

And, _I will personally kill whichever prick thought they could contain me with something as weak as this._

The third thought resulted in Harry punching the barrier around the door, causing it to splinter and crack from the point of impact. The cracks themselves spread out across the entire surface of the room – revealing the true extent of the barrier that was in place – before collapsing and evaporating into the air.

Ten _‘pops’_ were heard in quick succession as the Head elves apparated in, followed by a burst of flame as Helios settled on Harry’s shoulder. Quickly followed by the sound of broken glass as Styx crashed through on of the windows by the side of the bed, and finally Draco, Narcissa, Severus and a very pale Lucius stood in the doorway – the rest of the founders and Athena stood a little behind in the corridor.

‘Someone tell me what THE FUCK IS GOING ON’ Harry exclaimed, magic rushing though him in earnest – it was the most powerful he had felt since he had first transformed.

A rather sickly and beaten Missy – the Head Malfoy elf Harry assumed – stood forward to answer.

‘We’s – the Malfoy elves – were under orders to take you to your room sir, but when we laid you down Mister Master Malfoy and the Red-Haired man forced us away from youse and set up a barrier around the room. We’s couldn’t enter – we tried to make them sees reasons but they’s no take it down sir. Your own elves and myself and the Malfoy’s tried to take down the barrier, but its was made from a dark powerful spell. Master Malfoy found it in one of his books, and the red-haired Mister used it, but when we’s tried to find the counter spell, we Malfoy elves were punished.’ Missy paused, wiping her eyes with the thin arm that wasn’t in a greying sling ‘I tooks most of the punishment sir’

‘When was the barrier put up Missy?’ Harry asked, inches away from committing murder in his own home.

‘Two days-s ago sir. The other Masters tried to take it down, but the spell was too modern the oldie ones said, and too powerful for the younger masters’

‘Severus…’ Harry asked, malice lacing his calm tone.

‘Y-yes Harry?’ Severus said, cursing himself internally at stuttering – even though the teen in front of him looked like death itself.

‘What was the purpose of the barrier?’

‘I believe it was designed as a punishment area where the victim relives certain memories, or makes up certain possibilities that cause emotional distress. A weaker version is used at Azkaban – the wizarding prison’. Severus answered, knowing by the dark look that crossed Harry’s features, that Lucius and Godric would pay dearly for the level of betrayal they took part in.

In an instant, the inhabitants of the room transported onto seats surrounding a large oval shaped room. The room itself resembled a shrunken muggle stadium, except it’s seating looked more like the colosseum in Rome.

That’s when it struck those in the audience.

This was duelling room.

And the only people in the oval centre – aside from Harry at one end – were Lucius and Godric.

Looking around the edges of the mini-colosseum, Severus saw the other elves present, as well as the Basilisk from the Bank taking up several seats. Even Voldemort, the twins and Bellatrix were watching – although still tied to the seats they were on.

‘Lucius Malfoy, Godric Gryffindor. You are hereby challenged to a duel by myself Harrison Lily Prince, in light of Harmful actions against myself. You are also charged with the inhumane treatment of Magical Creatures, and so, should you lose, you will revoke your bonds with your elves and hand them over to me’ Harry’s voice echoed around the room, looking the pair dead in the eye as he spoke; his voice amplified by a wordless _sonorous_.

Three _‘pops’_ were heard as Gringott, Griphook and Ragnok appeared and took seats in the stands – Severus wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Gringott with popcorn.

A thin white line spread around the edge of the battle arena, encasing the space in a pale light momentarily before it faded out. Those in the audience knew it was a barrier for stray spells and the like, but were reassured when the same spell was used another five times by Harry – just to be on the safe side.

Harry debated his options: he could duel in a standard wizard way, dodging and firing spells – but then it would be over far too quickly. He could transform – but his Phoenix and Basilisk forms felt unstable, as if they themselves were changing within his own being. Harry also thought of the new-found petrification ability he displayed – he would have to consider what creature he had seemingly unlocked later, it was too taxing to newly transform, especially if he would soon be under attack.

Harry’s thought process was cut short by a wave of fire heading towards him from Godric’s direction, at the same time as a purple coloured curse was shot by Lucius.

Unable to think of a better solution, Harry jumped into the air and transformed into his Phoenix-form, dodging the curse sent by Lucius, yet unable to move fast enough from the fire sent by Godric. Ironically, Harry’s mind decided to remember a certain bit of parchment he was given earlier in the week.

_Elemental Magic (credit: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin)_

Assuming that each colour reflected the elemental magic used, it was no surprise that Godric had the ability to not just create fire, but to manipulate it at will. Which resulted in the conjured flame congregating into one glowing hot projectile, which hit Harry’s Phoenix-form squarely in the chest, exploding with such power that it caused a shockwave of heat to hit the audience, even though the barrier.

Harry was thrown into his Mind-scape, specifically his study. The impact from Godric’s attack must have made him loose consciousness Harry thought bitterly. Except at this point, the bitterness within Harry had no power compared with the sight before him.

On every surface, piled high on his desk, the floor, everywhere – rested piles of black bound tomes with bright green runes on their spines and fronts. Only Three were present on the bookshelf upstairs – the ones he knew belonged to his Basilisk, Phoenix, and probable Gorgon forms. If these books were not on his bookshelf, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to use the ability yet.

He didn’t have long to ponder the phenomenon before he was yanked back into his conscious body.  

~*~

Draco watched as the fire targeted Harry like a moth to a flame, sitting on the edge of his seat when the phoenix would barely dodge the spell, only for it to change course and aim again.

He couldn’t stop his scream of _‘Harry!’_ when the flames hit.

Nor Severus, Narcissa, the twins and the rest of the founders it seemed – especially when their screams merged into one and reverberated around the room.

What caused them to stop however was the perfectly still forms of Helios and Styx, who were watching the duel without any emotion – as their eyes glowed green.

What put the company on edge more however was the fact that a similar green glow began to flicker within the eyes of the House elves watching, as well as the Goblins who had earlier made an appearance. The overall effect was quite unnerving when fifteen pairs of eyes glowed a deathly green – except it lasted only for a second.

The green glow was soon seen through the smoke around Harry’s fallen form – until the air cleared abruptly.

Harry was no longer in his Phoenix form, instead standing straight. The previous green pyjamas the house elves had dressed him in were replaced by flowing black robes, looking as if they were made from shadow itself – especially how they seemed blurred at the edges and rippled in the light.

What was most shocking however were the green energy wings that arched out behind Harry – the same which Styx had shown the rest of the group in the vaults. Except this time, with the look of death etched onto his features, Harry looked more like an angel.

If an angel were in fact evil to its core.

The audience however did not have long to consider this new look before Godric launched another wave of Fire at Harry – perhaps the biggest mistake he had made yet.

Raising his hand, harry halted the flames until they rested a mere inch from his outstretched palm, before waving his hand around his head in a slow arch, causing the flames to turn to black, with flicks of green in its depths, before it began to spin above Harry.

The fire slowly spread out away from the shadowed brunette, eventually forcing both Godric and Lucius to the very edge of the area to avoid the flames.

It was then however, that the flames began to solidify into solid forms – still made of fire, but resembling something much deadlier.

The flames had congealed to form into a Basilisk and a Phoenix, obviously in credit to Harry’s current forms. It was then that the fire creatures rushed into the pair, absorbing into their skin.

The duel ended with Godric’s and Lucius’ pain-filled screams.

~*~

As sudden as they arrived, the audience (aside from the familiars, house elves and goblins – who dropped off a pile of papers, a few boxes and apparated within the space of a few seconds) arrived in the dining room once more. They were arranged in the same way as they were previously, except Godric, Lucius and Harry were absent.

Draco took this time to truly consider Harry. This… infatuation was too sudden to mean anything. Wasn’t it? It’s not as if he had ever been attracted to a guy before. Pansy was meant to be his betrothed, wasn’t she?

Of course, such thoughts stopped when Harry – now in tight fitting black muggle jeans, and white silk shirt – walked into the room and took his seat at the head of the table.

‘Quite frankly, I don’t give a shit as to your excuses, but to let me be subjugated to that horror is low. I know we haven’t exactly known each long, but still’ At the guilty looks cast by everyone at the table, Harry waved his hand at those who were still tied – at least they seemed fed.

‘Who the hell are you? And keep it brief I am really not in the mood for theatrics’ Harry said looking towards the black-haired woman.

‘I am Bellatrix Lestrange, Sister to Narcissa Malfoy neé Black’ Bellatrix began, only for her soon-to-be speech cut short by Harry’s interruption.

‘Wonderful. Honestly, I don’t really care. But answer me this. Whose side are you on, and why is it you have a memory dampener and no one has noticed?’ Considering he was supposed to be around some of the most powerful witches and wizards currently in the U.K., at least that was the general impression, they were not a particularly bestowed in the art of perception.

 _Like a fucking hell-barrier and elf-abuse_ Harry thought bitterly.

‘I am on the side of My Lord, and I do not have a memory damper – no wizard alive could put one on me’ she exclaimed proudly, oblivious to Harry’s eye roll.

‘Funny. Pretty sure Lucius would’ve said no wizard alive would best him in a two versus one duel – yet it seems he’s currently lying in a treatment bed. Strange how these things work out?’ Harry said light heartedly, mentally punching himself when Draco paled.

‘H-Harry? What did you do to them?’ Draco asked, family worry outplacing arousal at seeing Harry take command.

‘I took some inspiration from Voldemort – gave them both my own sort of branding tattoo as it were. Except that if they choose to purposefully harm me, they’ll burst into flames.’ He sighed, instead facing the Dark Lord himself.

‘Where’s Nagini?’

 ** _‘She was out hunting during the assault on the Manor – she is still likely in the forests waiting. Normally she would make her way to me, but she cannot swim’_** Voldemort hissed, not wishing to supply the group the mental image of Nagini flailing around in the water.

‘Missy!’ Harry sighed – he was doing that a lot lately.

‘Queen called for Missy?’ the elf said as she popped into the room.

Harry eye-rolled – another race doomed to call him their Queen.

‘Could I put you in charge of organising the things I need to do? I don’t have the whereabouts to put up with timetabling right now’

‘Anything for the Queen!’ Missy said as she summoned a small chair, a notepad and quill.

The rest of those seated at the table watched quietly as the elf jotted down future tasks – sometimes aided by the input of the others. First on Harry’s to-do list was to retrieve Nagini. Then do nothing. Harry was adamant in the belief that he had earned to lounge around for a day before actually getting on with important things – at least that was what he hoped before Voldemort launched another task.

‘Whilst you were um sleeping Harry, Severus and Myself took it upon ourselves to organise transfer papers so that you may attend Hogwarts alongside Draco in a few weeks. There are however certain parts of the form which you yourself must sort out, so you need to complete that and send it with the utmost urgency’

Harry’s forehead hit the table so fast it caused a reddening bruise to form just seconds after the impact.

‘Anything else?’ Harry murmured, voice muffled by the table.

‘The goblins also sent the statements, alongside a far few parcels’ Fred pipped in

‘OH, and they sent three owls yesterday’ – That was George

‘Our shop’s been run by our friend Lee for the best part of three days so we want to go and check on it- ‘

‘- but not leave obviously, it’s far more exciting here!’

‘There’s also an issue of the Daily Prophet we’d like to ask you about’ Salazar spoke gently

‘As well as the fact, the wards won’t allow us outside of the house’. Ok, Harry could fix that one quickly, and it was Draco who asked so he’d do that one first.

‘You’ve also received Multiple Letters by Owl from the Ministry – probably about your overwhelming number of seats and your placement of Chief Warlock’ Narcissa said – who Harry was mentally labelling as ‘the bringer of doom’.

‘And you’ve still got to go through that potion with me Harrison’ Severus said sternly.

Each task sent spikes of tension into Harry’s back.

‘Did you get all that Missy?’ Harry asked, still faceplanting the mahogany of the table.

‘Yes Queenie, but I should reminds you, you also promised the other elves and audience the night of your arrival. And the basilisk who you brought tried to eat three house elves because of hunger. We also haven’t been given access to the Family Vaults yet, so we’ve been using foods from the Malfoy’s, but we’ve nearly runs out’.

Scratch Narcissa, Missy was now the bringer of Doom.

‘Where is Styx?’

‘We’s had nowhere to put her these last few days until you started the duel – and since it’s finish we put her back where we thought she would be less in the way’

‘Which was…’Harry probed

‘The large broom closet on the Second floor’ Missy said in a voice that didn’t betray the dislike the elf had for the snake.

House elves – can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.

‘Place Styx in the duelling room until I get back. I’ll go and fetch Nagini now, but I expect there to be Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner or whatever the appropriate meal is when I return.’

Harry stood from the table, transformed into a phoenix, and flame-apparated to the grounds at Malfoy Manor. Wishing he could in fact leave behind the things he had to deal with.

~*~

It took longer than Harry thought it would to find Nagini. Originally, he flew above the woodland surrounding the Manor, taking note of the multiple men walking inside and out – particularly one old man in disgustingly bright purple robes who looked around warily when Harry flew above the building itself.

Nagini was found on one of the highest branches in a tree – her head just sticking above the tea line, do her best impression of a snake waving Harry thought.

Harry transformed into his usual form when he landed on a nearby branch – quite thankful that it was strong enough to support his weight.

 ** _‘Where have you been? I’ve been living off Rats and rabbits and all manner of foul fowl’_** Nagini hissed, a white feather poking out of her jaws.

 ** _‘Did you eat the peacock Nagini?’_** Harry said, laughing at Lucius’ face at the revelation.

 ** _‘Possibly. I can’t remember. Is it hot out here? Can we go now?’_** If a snake could look smug, Nagini would be a master at the expression.

‘Grab hold then’ Harry said normally, letting the snake wrapped around his shoulders before apparating – distinctly aware of alarms going off when he left the area.

~*~

Harry arrive in the dining room an hour after he left, letting Nagini off his shoulders for her to slither over to her Lord as he took his seat.

Harry would be the first to admit that he revelled in the pale faces of Godric and Lucius when he sat down – particularly the hands that clutched their right wrists – where Harry’s own mark lay: an image of a phoenix with its wings spread, with a basilisk in a constant chain of crushing the bird, only for it to rise again. Both tattooed creatures bore green eyes as a distinct reminder of the flames that would consume them should they attack.

Draco meanwhile felt a flush climb its way up his neck when he saw the snake draped over Harry’s tight-fitting clothes – making his own trousers feel somewhat uncomfortable – resulting in a subtle movement to re-adjust himself whilst trying to etch the memory into his mind: gay or not, that was attractive.

The movement was not missed by Nagini however when she squinted over at the blonde, before sticking her tongue out – to scent the air – and widening her eyes in what could only be considered as _humour_.

 ** _‘The blonde one likes you my Queen’_** Nagini hissed, rolling her head over her lord’s thighs.

 ** _‘Which blonde one? There’s three of them.’_** Not that Harry thought Lucius would ever actually like him.

**_‘The young Malfoy My Queen. He wishes to mate you’_ **

It was Harry’s turn to blush it seemed. Especially when he made eye contact with Draco, causing both of their complexions to darken further.

Luckily Harry was saved from Voldemort and Salazar’s probable comment by Helga.

 ** _‘Leave the boys alone. I’m sure they’ll figure it out anyway’_** Helga hissed, surprising all but the other founders in her ability.

 ** _‘You speak parseltongue?’_** Voldemort said, slightly in awe, slightly put out that he shared an ability with a Hufflepuff – even if she was _the_ Hufflepuff.

 ** _‘I am a master of Magical Creatures – the languages of Beasts come naturally to me’_** she said smugly, quickly distracted when a bowl of spiced soup appeared in front of her.

Conversation stopped in favour of the meal in front of them. Harry particularly ravenous after his minor imprisonment and lack of food – eating all the courses in record time, miles ahead of everyone else.

The starter, which was a particularly warm spiced pumpkin soup, was followed quickly by a roast joint of pork with trimmings (of which Harry had two portions of), and finished off with a truly exquisite treacle tart (Harry had three portions before deciding that it was both his favourite food, and that more than three portions would result in him projectile vomiting across the table – even if he mentally challenged himself to eat more next time).

Helga throughout the meal took notes on the foods before her, jotting down illegible squiggles in her own shorthand that would be incomprehensible to anyone but her – a fact that made a warm smile grace Rowena’s face when she looked over at her friend.

Nagini ate almost as much treacle tart as Harry, although Harry’s sweet tooth was to quickly become the thing of legend if you asked for Draco’s opinion of the brunette – a fact that he ingrained in his memory: present Harry with treacle tart and he will probably love you.

Once the last empty plates were cleared away, Harry excused himself up to his study. He was extremely adamant that the sweet food within his stomach would not be tainted by the complaints of anyone until at least the evening – as it was currently two o’clock, the clock informed him as he entered.

The Study was perhaps Harry’s favourite room in his home: the desk stood opposite the door, with a large window behind it that did indeed – as promised by the Potter elf – provide an excellent view of the sea and the partial stretch of sand in sight. When Harry sat at his desk, he was also able to relax in the warmth from the hearth coming from the right side of the room, whereas a double door leading to his bedroom stood opposite on the left wall. Above the fireplace rested a large mirror which would allow Harry to view any visitor in an unenchanted form – removing glamours and even invisibility cloaks from the reflection.

The downside (as Harry should’ve suspected really) was that there were piles of parchment stacked on his desk, with multiple parcels prompted up against its side. One piece of parchment stood above the piles, depicting the neat scrawl of Missy’s handwriting.

_My Queen,_

_Here is the requested timetable you asked of me, I have taken the liberty to create a second copy to remind you should you forget about an upcoming appointment or task. Despite your reluctance to finish any tasks today, I am led to believe that there are certain things that must be completed with the utmost haste._

_Todays’ Tasks:_

  * _Remove the Restriction Ward that prevents anyone of the Non-Potter bloodline from leaving the Manor. It has been causing multiple complaints and near-eaten experiences for other elves._
  * _Complete Hogwarts’ application form._
  * _Discuss with Head Elves the duties they are to carry out, and the available funds they may use._
  * _Renaming of the Head Potter Elf._



_Tomorrow’s Tasks:_

  * _Replying to the Letters sent by the Ministry_
  * _Replying to the Letters sent by Gringotts_
  * _Organisation of Gringotts Parcels_
  * _Gringotts statements_
  * _Discussion with your father concerning a potion_
  * _Discussion with Entire family over a Prophet Article._
  * _Review of Work needing to be done around the Manor._



Harry was unsure whether to give Missy a pay rise or a charm that would prevent her from writing – a thought which quickly disappeared when said elf popped in next to him.

‘Queen must take down Ward, Snake almost ate Dobby’ she said in all of one breath.

‘Right um yeah sure’ Harry said, letting himself fall into his mind-scape to dig out the mental connections to the wards.

~*~

The Wards it seemed took the shape of a series of levers that hung on a far wall in Harry’s mental office. Multiple levers stood erect – from the common ‘ _Blood Ward_ ’ to the not so common ‘ _Reduction Ward_ ’ – as well as a few levers that stood down, one of which read ‘ _Fidelius Ward’_ , which Harry decided to pull up at the same time as dropping the _‘Blood-Restriction Ward’_

~*~

Harry was jumped back into his body, an intense feeling of whiplash hitting the back of his neck, doing no favours to the tension which had already built up from earlier – it was beginning to feel like all his muscles were in fact knots of pent up tension.

The change in the Wards was minimal to those in the rest of the house – they only felt a sense of freedom wash over them momentarily. Harry however felt the full strain of activating and dismantling a protective barrier over such a large area. Although was aided when Missy brought in a cup of tea, which balanced precariously on a stack of Gringotts letters before she popped out.

Harry placed a levitation charm on the pile of letter from Gringotts and suspended them off to his left – as if they were resting on an invisible desk – which he soon copied on his right for the pile of letters from the ministry, resulting in only the _to-do_ parchment and a thick pile of Hogwarts application forms.

If Voldemort said he had filled this in to the best of his ability – he was damn right lying. It took four hours for Harry to complete the forms, especially loathing the ‘Creature Inheritance’ (which he just wrote ‘ _Unknown’_ ), ‘Animagus form(s)’ (which he wrote ‘ _Phoenix’_ and ‘ _Unknown’_ with a sense of loss at only being able to transform openly into one creature) and the wand section, which he carefully left blank.

~*~

It was around half seven when dinner was finished – which was considerably less formal than lunch, in the sense that Harry gave permission for the Hufflepuff house elves to use the available vaults for food purchases – and instructed their first purchase to be take-away fish and chips.

Helga and Harry enjoyed the food immensely – especially because Harry decided he would rather sit in the sitting room on the comfortable armchairs and sofas – which resulted in Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Voldemort, Salazar, Godric and Athena all struggling to balance the piled plate of chips on their thighs whilst only being given a fork to pick at the food.

Surprisingly, Rowena skipped the fork – alongside Helga and Harry – and opted for the finger-and-thumb approach, enjoying the food more so than any meal she had recently had (Harry was unsure if this was a compliment, seeing as she had a healthy diet of just wine for the past two-hundred years or so). Draco soon followed suit, ignoring the incredulous look sent by his father in favour of eating the food in the most sensual way he could manage to fluster Harry.

This, of course, backfired when Harry began to eat one of the sausages that had come with the order, taking a large amount of its length into his mouth before chewing and swallowing, winking at Draco when he was finished (Draco crossed his legs after that, and accepted defeat).

Fred and George were fascinated with the paper bags the food came in, switching to business-mode at the possibility of using a similar material as a dissolvable food item – flavoured parchment? The ideas were bouncing around their brains too quick for them to write (on the parchment they seemed to have at all times, in a similar way to Helga if Harry was honest).

Once the food was finished, the plates were taken by a group of Hufflepuff Elves (in which Draco readjusted the oversized green jumper he was wearing to rest over his crotch) leaving the group in a comfortable silence as they sipped at their various drinks.

‘Head Elf of the House of Potter’ Harry said into the silence, eyes drooping at the comfortable warmth created by the large heath in the room, which made the warm reds and golds of the space seem all the cosier.

The elf popped in and bowed his head before Harry, not choosing to say anything.

‘I wish to name you. You will henceforth by known as Henry. Are you ok with that name?’ Harry asked, it was the best name he could think of in a pinch.

‘Yes Queenie, Henry likes it very much’ the elf said, before glowing gold for a moment and popping out of the room.

‘Now what exactly was this Prophet article you were talking about?’ Harry asked the group, enjoying the way in which they all slouched on the sofas and armchairs – all except Lucius that is.

Wordless, Severus threw the Newspaper in question at Harry, it stopping a foot away from his face, revealing the article in question – which was in fact on the fifth page.

_‘ **Strange Scuffle in Diagon Alley’** _

_Numerous reports were made yesterday concerning the petrification of two Hogwarts students who were shopping for their school supplies within Diagon Alley – who later engaged in an extremely one-sided duel against suspected death eater, Draco Malfoy, and an unknown boy around the age of fifteen (eye witnesses claim). It was stated by an onlooker that the mysterious boy came to the defence of the blonde when a third assailant tried to attack the Malfoy heir physically. Ronald Weasley, the attacker of Mr Malfoy, had this to say:_

“It weren’t nothing but some harmless fun between two school mates ‘tis all, I di’n’t mean ‘nought by it. My girlfriend _(Miss Hermione Granger – Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was unavailable for comment due to being stone at the time of reporting, and currently staying with her muggle parents to provide safe recuperation)_ and my sister ( _Miss Ginevra Weasley – rumoured love interest of the boy-who-lived Longbottom, who was also petrified)_ were simply helping me teach the ponce and his little sl*t a lesson. They should know not to appear out in public – especially a relationship between two blokes, it ain’t natural”

_Despite his Pure-Blood status, it would seem that Mr. Weasley was unaware of the lack of homophobia within the wizarding community, with many of its members being in homosexual relationships. According to further eye witness accounts, it was in fact Mr. Weasley who began the duel – in a public place no less – for seemingly no reason other than that of a hate crime. This has placed an uncomfortable wedge in the public image of the Weasleys, not counting awarded inventors and businessmen: Fredrick and George Weasley, who are currently holding a sale! (Lasting until the end of the week – hurry it’s while stocks last!)_

_Those petrified will be healed within the week according to top healers at St. Mungos, at least if they find the ancient texts referring to the reversal of stone-like petrification – a field of magic not touched upon since the Sorceress Medusa began her experimentation on Gorgons, and famously became one herself – leading us to wonder just who was that Mystery boy? Is he part Gorgon?_

_The prospect of learning more about such an old race thrills my mind – especially if he tells me first._

_Till the next time,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry looked up at the expectant faces around him – even Lucius seemed keen on what Harry was about to say.

‘So, what’s the problem?’ Harry asked, putting the newspaper on a side table that appeared moments before, and picking up a cup of tea in replacement.

‘There is no problem Harry – that’s just it!’ Voldemort said, jumping up and down in his seat (which made Bellatrix eye him suspiciously, before downing her glass of wine).

At Harry’s lack of explanation Voldemort decided to probe further.

‘Not only did you make it look like the Weasley – no offence’ he gestured to the twins, who smiled and said, ‘None taken’ in unison ‘- was to blame, along with his cronies, but you made it so there was no mention of your phoenix, nor the very nature of your magic, besides the petrification – and from the memory I saw of Severus’, that would’ve been front page news, so how’d you do it?’ Voldemort looked like a school boy ready to takes notes in his favourite class – a look shared by everyone else in the room.

‘Have you heard of the Sorcerer Janus? Lived in Ancient Rome?’ Harry began, continuing at the shaking of heads.

‘By muggles he is considered an Ancient Roman God, but he was merely a Wizard, like many so-called deities were at the time. He became well known for the base spell he created: _‘Facies enim Iani’_ , otherwise known as ‘The Faces of Janus’. The spell with I used was a more complex version: _‘Facies enim Iani:_ _alternis memoriae’_ , which alternated the victim’s memories towards the nature of the spell – which in this case changes a person’s recent perception. Janus was shown to have two faces, signifying a new year and changes between war and peace – thus the spell he developed made people see the most prominent threat as peaceful, whilst the weaker threat more violent. It was particularly useful at convincing the Roman Emperors that the armies of nearby countries were weaker or stronger than what they actually were.’ Harry finished, thanking the elves for supplying him with a self-fulfilling mug.

‘That’s genius’ Voldemort, Draco and Rowena whispered, eye shinning at the new knowledge.

‘However, did you know such a spell?’ Rowena asked in awe.

Harry smirked and tapped a finger towards his temple.

‘A Mental Library with spells dating back to the creation of magic itself is quite useful, if a little overbearing’

Before the newcomers to the group could question further, Harry stood up and moved to the door, hoping that the elves had made his bed, before stopping on the threshold.

‘Draco? Could you please come to my chambers when you retire’ Harry said, finally climbing up the stairs to his own room – each step causing a painful shock to skitter across his back muscles.

Walking into his study first, Harry waved a hand and extinguished the fire in the study, placing the still-levitating piles of paper back onto the desk, closing the curtains across the window (which showed the last hints of a sunset across the sea) and extinguishing the other lights in the room before moving into his bed chambers and locking the door behind him.

Earlier, Harry couldn’t take in the full view of his bedroom. It was decorated regally with large dressers filled with pyjamas and underwear, another one with multiple accessories like watches and earrings – all of which made out of the highest quality black oak. The door on the right lead to the bathroom, with a thinner set of double doors closer to the bedroom’s entrance which likely led to a walk-in wardrobe. Opposite the wardrobe doors, across the plush forest green carpet on the floor, sat a black tiled hearth; the heat of which was soothing on Harry’s tired frame.

Dimming the lights in the room, Harry made his way over towards the pyjama-filled dresser, and pulled out a set of silver silk pyjamas, picking up some black silk underwear from a different draw. Debating running a bath to sooth his aching back, Harry chose to view the bathroom first, then decide.

The decision was completely out of Harry’s hands when he saw a bath set in the floor, the size of which comparable to that of a swimming pool. The walls were tiled, the base tiles staring off black, with a gradual assent through grey ending up in pearl white towards the white edged celling, which currently sported a jaw-opening scene of the milky way, with occasional ripples passing through the image as if it were made of water itself.

The starlight from the ceiling provided plenty of natural light as harry stripped and wordlessly filled the bath with water, before moving over towards double doors set into the wall. These doors opened to reveal hundreds of bath products, all sorted by scent and type. It seemed as if the room itself knew of Harry’s needs, displaying a variety of Lavender and Valerian bath bubble bottles, bath bombs and oils – which apparently came as a set.

Harry went to pick up the products, laying one finger one the bath bomb’s surface before being abruptly forced out, the door slamming in his face.

Only for him to turn around at the sound of gentle fizzing as hundreds of bath bombs were dropped into the water, along with bottles that held themselves upside down, and a variety or other potions that suspended in the air before vanishing.

Stripping quicker than what he thought physically possible, Harry entered the bath and succumbed to its gentle embrace, even if it wasn’t completely fixing his back, it was a welcome reprieve.

In fact, Harry was so relaxed that he didn’t notice the chime that rang through the room – signifying a visitor to his main bedroom – nor the sound of the bathroom door opening.

He did however open his eyes when he heard a gentle splash of water, only to be met with the sight of Draco’s naked chest barely visible through bubbles.

‘You didn’t answer so I thought I’d let myself in – and your bath’s better than mine so I joined in, if that’s ok?’ Draco asked, worrying if he had read _every single sign wrong. What if he wasn’t gay? Why is he sharing a bath with a hot guy? Ahhhhh?_ – the thought process of the Malfoy Heir.

‘Sure – the bath’s big enough for an army let alone two people’ Harry said, resting his head on the surface of the water to look at the constellations above.

Draco was put into a spin. Harry hadn’t outright rejected his presence, but he didn’t seem to care that they were both naked and were only a foot or two apart. _How could he not react to a hot guy sharing his bath? I’ve even caught some of the guys at school taking a peak in the showers!_ Draco thought, failing to see how anybody could resist his appearance.

He was quickly reminded of why Harry might not care when images of Harry’s past flicked through his memory. Harry had never known intimacy with anyone – hell he never even had a friend before! No wonder he didn’t care about sharing a bath, he was probably focusing on the fact he could bathe whenever he wanted now!

Draco sighed as he fought his arousal and rested his head on the water, copying Harry’s position. He was in the middle of mapping out the Dragon constellation – what he was named after – when he heard a wince from the direction of the brunette.

‘Everything alright Harry?’ the blonde asked, catching sight of Harry putting on his pyjama shirt – he hadn’t even heard him leave the water!

‘Yeah just – ah – sore back. Probably the stress’ Harry laughed, failing to cover just how tense his back was.

Draco eyed Harry’s retreating form as the brunette left the room, before a rather grand idea (if he did say so himself) came to his mind.

The blonde exited the bath and made his way over to the bath-supply room (which he didn’t fully know was there – merely hoped) and retrieved some scented massage oil from as rather well-placed shelf.

Taking his supplies with him, he was partially thankful to find Harry laying on his stomach on his bed, his face pressed into the cover of his pillow. He was also disappointed, largely for the fact that he was naked after his bath and his raging teen hormones couldn’t be sated as of yet.

‘Do you have any underwear I could borrow?’ Draco asked, foolishly hoping the brunette would say no.

‘Second draw, over there’ Harry mimed, voiced muffled by the pillow in his mouth.

After choosing (rather fitting) Slytherin green silk underwear, Draco put one leg either side of Harry’s covered thighs before resting his palms on Harry’s shoulder blades.

‘Do you want something to help your back Harry?’ Draco purred, fully intending to make the most of this opportunity.

Harry meanwhile was in a state of shut-down. He had no idea what the blonde was suggesting _–_ although a part of him was hoping for…well _something_ – but it largely tied down to how much he trusted Draco.

It took him half a second to realise that in the short space of them knowing each other – Harry had never trusted a person more.

_(He didn’t have high expectations anyway, but there was just something about Draco)._

‘S-Sure’ Harry eventually said.

Draco slowly removed Harry’s pyjama shirt, making sure each of his movements were clear and relaxed so as not to startle the younger teen – eventually revealing the expanse of smooth flesh that was Harry’s back – his backbone jutted away from the muscle, with his ribs on clear display.

The blonde shut his eyes when the images of what the teen had previously went through filtered through his mind once more. Despite the scars and wounds healing, the evidence of malnutrition wouldn’t be so easy to fix.

Pouring the lavender oil onto his hands, Draco warmed it before pressing his palms either side of the other’s spine, relishing in the skin on skin contact. He first started by spreading the oil across the entire surface, before kneading the muscles at the top of Harry’s neck – which released a pleasurable moan from Harry.

_He was so fucked._

It seemed – to Draco – that Harry was unaware of the noise he made, so the blonde resumed his kneading, slowly working out the knots in the muscles, before moving the heal of his palms to knead at the younger’s shoulder blades. It didn’t take long for Harry to become putty in the blonde’s hands, a feeling of blissful ease embracing his muscles as he let other do his magic.

And magic it indeed was for Harry, who released string upon string of groans and pleasurable moans as Draco’s hands traced his spine, shoulders and eventually, his tail bone.

It was at this point Draco realised his mistake – more specifically, his arousal.

The tension in the brunette’s back was worse the further down the blonde moved, until he was forced to work on Harry’s lower spine for a solid five minutes, only to realise that the tension spread further still.

Draco moved Harry’s trouser band down, and upon receiving no complaints by the boy below him, proceeded to pull the fabric down till Harry’s arse was on full display. Waiting only seconds before kneading the tender globes of flesh.

The moan that came from the brunette went straight to Draco’s now throbbing arousal.

He was seconds away from asking Harry if he’d like to help him out, before a light, almost inaudible snore came from the boy, who had fallen asleep a few minutes after Draco started working on his arse.

In good conscious, Draco replaced the material around Harry’s hips, gently kissed his way up Harry’s spine, before laying down next to the teen and pulling him into his chest, ignoring the pleasant ache between his legs.

Both boys slept peacefully throughout the night, both ending up in Harry’s mental library, reading book upon book in a truly comfortable silence – only being broken by the turn of a page or a quiet chuckle.

Both boys were slowly becoming more aware of how much they were starting to rely on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to writing smut it was actually stressful not to write it. 
> 
> Would you guys want a smut scene later on? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Chapter recap:  
> \- Harry is a stressed child, protect him.  
> \- Lucius and Godric are idiots and have been branded - Harry's Mark (a.k.a. a more stylish Dark Mark)  
> \- Henry has been named.  
> \- Malfoys will never understand fish and chips.  
> \- The twins weren't invited but aren't going to go no where. 
> 
> Next time: Severus and Harry bonding moment (I promise this time), Harry opening his Gringotts parcels and other post, a visit to the beach, and a few honest truths.


	10. A Pinch of Honesty, A Dash of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few harsh truths are learned by Lucius and Godric, whilst Harry's account's at Gringotts need a once-over. What will happen once Harry looses his cool? And just how far will his and Draco's relationship go overnight?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> \- Moderate Violence  
> \- Probably swearing  
> \- The Promised smut - although not much, see end notes for details  
> \- Minerva crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, in it's 11'000 word glory ^.^

Harry awoke in a daze filled with confusion and contentment. The confusion stemmed from why he was currently topless – and why his pyjama trousers were in fact half way down his thighs, revealing _everything_ , but the contentment soon won out. His limbs were in a tangle with the blonde’s, whilst his head rested in the grove of Draco’s neck.

Strangely compelled, Harry snuggled further into the teen’s embrace, kissing the pale expanse of neck in front of him, before sucking on it gently.

This of course woke Draco, who couldn’t help the pleasurable moan that escaped him at the feel of the brunette’s lips attacking his throat. Nor could it prevent the wave of embarrassment that followed.

‘H-Harry?’ Draco asked into Harry’s unruly crop of hair.

‘Draco?’ Harry got out, before attacking the blonde’s neck, leading further down to his collar bone.

 _Oh, Merlin I’m screwed_ Draco thought through the lust filled haze.

Thankfully - _or unthankfully_ Draco’s mind supplied – they were interrupted by a small ‘pop’, followed by a distinct, high pitched squeak.

‘I-I’m sorry Queenie, Missy’s didn’t know what you were doings, but I’ve been asked to bring you both to the drawing room’

Harry’s head fell to Draco’s chest, a heavy sigh falling from his lips. His strange _want_ to do things to the blonde subsided the moment the words parted from the small elf, but it didn’t help the arousal between his legs. Especially when Harry went to move off Draco, and felt the blonde’s own rather large erection.

Harry couldn’t resist turning around to face the elf, causing his arse to rub against the blonde’s clothed arousal – eliciting a barely concealed groan from the elder.

‘What’s going on Missy?’ Harry asked, almost grinding against Draco by this point.

‘The snake said she’d eat us if you didn’t Ma’am’ Missy said, before wringing her hands nervously together.

‘How did the snake speak to you?’

‘It was mostly a lot of hissies Queenie, but then it headbutted Henry, who then said it was asking for you’

‘We’ll be there in a minute Missy, let us just finish up here’ Draco practically groaned, rutting against Harry’s arse in earnest once the elf nodded and disappeared with a _‘pop!’._

Draco brought one hand to the Harry’s crotch, palming his erection through his boxers as he himself continued his light thrusting.

A whimper escaped the brunette, along with moans of ‘Draco!’ as he grinded against the blonde – the sounds just fuelling Draco’s arousal, who decided then and there that he would be the only one who should hear such perfection.

‘You, my dear Harry, are a prick’ the blonde said, ‘teasing me whilst that elf was in the room – truly deplorable’

Harry shut him up by one particularly long grind, his partner’s cock now nestled in between the brunette’s cheeks.

Draco almost lost it at that, let alone the next words spewing from the other:

‘You’re my first everything Draco, so for the love of Merlin shut up and make me come’

The blonde needed no further instruction, snaking his hand inside Harry’s underwear, and grabbing his thick erection. It only took a few pleasurable tugs on the brunette’s shaft before he came in surges, his release settling on pale fingers that were still wrapped around his shaft.

Listening to the Harry orgasm soon gave Draco his own peek, his release coating his boxers as he thrust between the brunette’s cheeks, wishing that the material wasn’t in the way.

‘I think… I wanna do that again’ Harry’s spent voice sounded, before both realised just how long they had left Missy waiting.

Although Draco would be the first to admit that not even a house elf in a pissed-off Nagini could sour his mood right now.

~^~

The pair arrived in front of the drawing room doors ten minutes later: it was however perfect practice for Harry, who could now windlessly clean and clothe both of them, even if he had made it so that Draco wasn’t wearing underwear – Harry called it an accident, but they both knew it was purposeful.

Before they could open the door however, a smug looking Nagini slithered towards them from the end of the corridor.

 ** _‘So, you finally let him fuck you then?’_** Nagini hissed, delighting in the blush that spread over her Queen’s features.

 ** _‘How’d you? I don’t even want to know. Just why are we here?’_** Harry could think of much more enjoyable activities – such as testing out his newly found sexual attraction to a certain blonde who wasn’t wearing underwear.

**_‘I want to know though’_ **

**_‘Why do you want to know? It’s none of your business!’_ **

**_‘Honey I get less action than a house-elf, I demand details’_ **

_Since when did snakes say ‘Honey?’ – is this even a snake or an erotica writer who drank the wrong Polyjuice_ Harry thought to himself.

**_‘There’s barely any details – just tell me what’s going on’_ **

Draco of course couldn’t understand a word of the conversation, even if the Harry’s hissing did unusual things to his libido, and the fact that the brunette in question was sporting a blush that made him look adorable in the blonde’s eyes.

 _Oh, Merlin I’m gay_ – Draco finally realised.

~^~

Hundreds of miles away, Minerva McGonigal set down her morning tea, and slammed her forehead against the wood of her desk - ignoring the papers that flew in all directions and her usual self-loathing train of thought.

The chill that swept up her back could mean only one thing – it was going to be an eventful school year.

Sighing, she righted herself, and began to write a letter to one of her few friends – hoping they’d send a bottle of sherry on the return message.

 

~^~

Back in the Manor, Harry and Draco were listening to an argument taking place within the confides of the drawing room – after Harry finally got Nagini to cough up what exactly was going on.

‘Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Why the hell aren’t you listening to anything we’re saying?’ came Narcissa’s muffled voice through the door.

‘How dare you speak to me so! I am the head of the family and you should stand by my decisions, especially if you want our _only_ son away from the danger that is that boy’

That did put a few things into perspective for Harry – to an outsider, they’d see someone who was too powerful to control (as Lucius had already tried to do), and who posed a liability to any plan made. But deep down, he was merely worried for his son.

Harry did fail to suppress a shudder at being called ‘boy’ again though.

Silence fell over the room until a resounding _‘SLAP!’_ was heard, alongside Lucius’ muffled yelp.

 ** _‘Oooo I bet that was a good one’_** Nagini hissed, as she also had her head to the door. Harry honestly didn’t know what to make of the snake anymore – she only seemed to respond to drama.

‘Cissy, come and sit-down love’ – that was the voice of the Black-haired lady from the day before: Bellatrix Harry’s mind supplied. She sounded nothing like she did yesterday.

Harry’s proximity to Voldemort and his changed before resonated with the fact then – it was Harry’s closeness that was allowing her to think clearly, the same magic that allowed Voldemort not to go on a murderous rampage every other minute.

‘What do you have to say for yourself Godric? I must mention that, should the answer not be to my liking, you will find your soul crystal or whatever the hell it’s called in the bottle of the ocean’ Snape sneered – a sneer so famous that the boy’s listening to picture it clearly, without having to see the conversation first-hand.

‘HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS A BLOODY ARCHANGEL? THEIR KIND HASN’T BEEN SEEN IN ANYTHING BUT LEGEND. AND! HE REMOVED MY BOND TO HADES! HE HAS NO MORALS, HE’LL KILL US ALL’ Godric bellowed, unaware that Salazar, Helga and Rowena were all casting disbelieving and hate-filled looks towards him.

Apparently, Snape did not like that answer.

‘Harry has every reason to want to bring destruction down on this earth if he wanted to – he has known nothing but a life of torment and pain at the hands of muggles – and yet he instead wants to remove Dumbledore and his cronies from power. You nor your partners would be her today without him, and last time I checked, he has had multiple chances to kill you and your insufferable arse, and yet has kept you around. You were marked for no reason but because of your stupidity. Your time on this earth should have ended long ago – do not give me a reason to end it now.’

Draco gulped at the implications, never before had someone made his godfather this pissed-off, not even Weasley and N.E.W.T. potions – a horror onto itself.

‘And why should you care? You’re just some over grown worm who brews a few potions for a living’

A bitter laugh echoed around the room, sending chills to all but Harry and Draco: Harry was too blindsided by anger, and Draco was too focused on the magical energy stockpiling around the brunette next to him.

‘You certainly are the founder of Gryffindor – you represent the worst of your own house: pig-headed, stubborn and really, that poor excuse of magic you claim to have is just the icing on the cake’ Severus laughed again ‘And I must say, I’ve heard better insults from a Quaffle – you really aren’t worth your legendary status, now are you?’

Harry and Draco – and a vexed Nagini – burst through the doors, just in time to witness Godric launching a wave of fire at Severus, who stood stock still, making no move to counter of dodge away from the spell.

Before the flames could reach their target however, they were stopped by a particularly annoyed green phoenix, who absorbed the flames, and sank into a pile of ash, emerging moments later as a small phoenix chick.

‘ Lucius, I understand your reasoning – perhaps not your methods – but we will discuss this later’ Harry spoke to the blonde in question before turning to the fuming Gryffindor ‘I think some time back in the vault you resided in would remind you of what has been done for you – and perhaps, where your loyalties should lie’ Godric and the rest of the founders paled at those words, but they made no move to argue when Harry turned around to leave the room, after picking up Helios of course.

‘What does it even matter to you? This prick shouldn’t concern a creature such as yourself’ Godric feebly reasoned.

Harry looked around at the people in the room: Narcissa looked like she was about to either cry or smack the living daylights out of someone, Lucius was sat nearby with his hands folded on his knees looking forlorn, Severus was still standing his ground – if looking a little expectant – and the twins and Voldemort were nowhere to be seen.

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand before looking the man straight in the eyes, smirking at what he was about to do.

‘He is my father; the others are my family. You should never harm my family’ Harry said, the skin around his eyes becoming pale as small scales appeared, before his eyes themselves turned serpent like – glowing a pale yellow for a moment – and then returning to normal.

Harry and Draco left the room then, leaving the stationary Godric alone in the centre of the room.

The founder could barely laugh at his supposed win before his skin began to harden, spreading from his eyes down the rest of his face and body, engulfing his clothes in it’s magic.

Within the minute, Godric Gryffindor was reduced to stone.

~^~

Harry sat down at his desk, once more balancing his paperwork on either side as he delved into the piles of letters that were addressed to him – Draco meanwhile read a book by the fireplace.

The first few were the statements sent by Gringotts – largely, the Evans, Selwyn, Gaunt, Peverell, and Black vaults had remained mostly untouched, but the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff were practically empty of funds. The founder’s funds had all gone towards a ‘Hogwarts fund’ which strangely had no withdrawal name, whereas the Potter vault had been emptied of its monetary assets by a Mister Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Attached to that statement was a post-it-note which read:

_The funds from this vault were moved to a vault – after original withdrawal – that is managed by a Mr Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore, under the account title: ‘Order of the Phoenix’_

That made very little sense to Harry as he read it, so chose to do the only logical thing – even if it may come to bite him in the arse.

‘Missy!’

The elf popped in with a smile, a cup of tea balanced precariously on a small tray, which also held another Gringotts-looking letter, and a hand-written note.

‘Yes Queenie?’

Harry folded the bank statements into an envelope, sealing the letter with silver wax, with a Malfoy ‘M’ cast in its centre. On the front of the envelope, he wrote: _Lucius Malfoy_.

‘Could you take this to Lucius Malfoy and direct him to one of the studies? Which ones are left?’

‘There’s the second study on the floor bellows Ma’am, and the study adjacent connected to the third master bedroom’ Missy nodded, swapping the tea tray for the pile of letters.

‘Direct him to the study connecting to the third master bedroom, and move his – and Narcissa’s – belongings to the connecting bedroom. Move Bellatrix to the bedroom opposite from wherever she’s currently been, and place Severus down the corridor from them in the second master bedroom, with Voldemort on the other end.’ Harry recited, trying to think of something better to call him than Voldemort – it was too long a name for his brain to constantly refer him to.

‘Yes Queenie’ Missy said, exiting with a pop.

Harry sipped on his tea, casting his gaze over to the attractive blonde huddled up in the armchair, reading though a book that depicted no title on its spine or cover. At least until Harry looked into the mirror that hanged on the right wall.

The mirror – which Harry blessed with every fibre of his being – removed any visual enchantments from its reflected image, which apparently works for glamours on books to – as Draco was in fact reading _‘Homosexual Relations: Sex for Beginners’_ , which made Harry splutter around his tea.

Draco looked up from his book with a look between arousal and concern.

‘Everything ok Harry?’ Draco asked, probably not even noticing that Harry had a house elf in here five minutes ago.

‘I’m not the one reading guides on how you’re going to fuck me Draco’ Harry said with a smirk, relishing in the blush that crept up Draco’s neck, a stark contrast to his normally pale features.

‘How did...?’ Draco asked, before Harry pointed to the mirror, laughing at Draco’s horror filled expression.

‘That’s… pretty cool. But also, not fair.’ The blonde pouted, eyes roaming the image of two guys going at it within his book – and of course the images moved, and of course they took on the image of you and your lover, honestly Draco hadn’t been so hard in his life.

‘Got a little problem going on there Dray?’ Harry smirked again, eyes flickering down to the blonde’s considerable arousal.

‘Care to help me out?’ Draco was the one to smirk this time, especially when Harry stood and began to make his way over to the seated blonde.

Only for that smirk to fall when the letter the elf brought in earlier opened itself, and began to speak.

‘Dear Mr. Potter’ a goblin’s voice said ‘You have invited to attend a meeting between the bank and some undesirable characters who have wrongly managed your accounts and name. You and whoever you wish to invite, will be required to be at the bank no later than half-past-one, as the meeting begins five minutes after. As we received no reply to our previous alert, we are to infer that there will be no problems for you to make it on time. May your enemy’s blood stain the land, My Queen.’

The letter than folded itself back, and rested itself on the desk.

Casting a _tempus_ in unison, both teens wanted to cry when they saw it was one o’clock.

‘HENRY, MISSY, ACHEMDEIDES AND THE OTHER HEADS’ Harry shouted, cursing himself for not remembering the other’s names yet.

Nine ‘pops’ echoed in the study, the Black family elf present also – a careless oversight by Harry.

‘I want you to prepare everyone in this house for the upcoming meeting within the next twenty minutes – you will each take a person. Henry, you will help me change and prepare. Missy, help Draco to the best of your ability’ that received a playful glare from the blonde ‘Archimedes, dress Helga’

Harry was once again cursing his little knowledge of names, before an idea stirred around his mind – like a light which continues to flicker but doesn’t help at all.

Concentrating his magic, Harry reached into the elves’ minds and created name tags to pin to their clothing – all of them wore the fancy head elf clothing, aside from the Black family elf – Kreacher Harry read – who was in nothing but a dirty pillowcase.

‘Aristotle, you may dress your Master, Ravenclaw. Galileo, your services will not be needed today due to your master’s… unfortunate condition. Plato, you too dress you master, Salazar. Shelva, I really do apologise but I’m afraid you’ll have to dress George, he’s the one with the bigger bulge compared to his twin, not a member of the Selwyn family I’m afraid’ – Draco’s glare was downright murderous now – ‘Kilda, could you please help Lucius Malfoy dress, but if he starts ordering you around you are welcome to hex him, you are a Peverell Elf so should be treated as such. Bonnie, you’ll have Lucius’ wife, Narcissa: she will remind you of your previous master, Lily, so try not to call her so. Kreacher?’ Harry tone took one of compassion, which made the elf in question stare in mute shock, especially when Harry wordlessly transfigured his clothing to resemble that of the other elves, cast a light cleaning charm that was potent but gentle on skin, and presented him with a pair of large, half-moon spectacles. ‘You are the head elf of the Black family, so you should be shown that way’ Harry said in way of explanation ‘As such, you will prepare Bellatrix – she is much more in control so don’t worry. Gitzy – you’ll dress your master: Voldemort, as the elf of the house of Gaunt.’

‘So, is that everyone?’ Harry asked, clapping his hands together in something finally going right.

‘There’s still Fred and Uncle Sev Harry’ Draco said, wincing when Harry all but murdered him with his eyes – at least until he remembered the brunette’s comment about George, then he sent an equally murderous look back.

‘Does Severus not have his own elf?’ Harry asked, as the elves slowly popped out behind him, the last being Kreacher who was still so in shock, that a stray tear left his eyes before apparating out.

‘Yes, but you were technically adopted into the family, so you too can ask for the family elves help’ Draco answered, now back to admiring Harry’s arse through his trousers – his earlier arousal may have to wait, but his imagination had no such restraints.

‘Head elves of Prince and Snape’ Harry sighed, realising ten minutes had already passed since the Gringotts letter spoke.

Two elves popped in – both similar in age, except the female (Prince elf) was slightly taller, with green eyes instead of brown, with the female identifying stud in her left ear.

Harry windlessly created the name tags for the new elves as well, before telling the Prince elf (Pinky) to dress Severus, and the Snape elf (Zigby) to dress Fred – who happened to have the smaller bulge to his twin – alongside another glare sent by Draco.

Missy and Henry of course had been waiting either side of their Masters, waiting for them to be finished before leading them to their rooms. As an afterthought, Harry asked Henry to tell the others to convene in his study at one twenty-five, before Draco left to his own rom, and Harry began to change.

~^~

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was dressed in some of the finest robes the others had ever laid eyes on. Made from voxight (an incredibly rare material that feels like water to wear, but is as strong as galvanised steel when under sudden pressure) it was could only be compared to a liquid shadow, it’s clasps and buttons made from solid silver, with the insides and final details being in a dark green. The robes even made Lucius jealous, whilst Salazar just cast an appreciative eye over the garment.

The clincher perhaps was the embroidered Basilisk and Phoenix that would move around the material as it flowed, not so distinguishable so as to look tacky, but an addition that made one fixate on the moving creatures.

Harry decided not to mention that Styx and Helios had imprinted their consciousness onto the garment itself, so as to appear in an emergency if needed.

The others wore traditional robes – Draco wearing midnight blue robes, Lucius a mix between Purple and blue, and Narcissa an elegant purple: all with silver trim.  Severus stayed with his usual black, with Voldemort wearing a particularly fetching green and silver ensemble with black trim. Fred and George wore reversed suits of each other – purple and orange and orange and purple respectively, whilst the founders wore more traditional, complex robes in their house colours, with their metals acting as a trim – Helga’s being a golden yellow with black trim, Rowena a royal blue with copper trim, and Salazar a forest green with silver trim. Godric was being levitate, still a statue, by Bellatrix, who wore purple robes with a blood red trim.

Overall, Harry thought they dressed to kill.

Single file, they made their way through Harry’s fire place to Gringotts, arriving in a darkened room with rows of seats in front of them – five rows in fact, each line higher up than the last, with ten seats per row.

They were shown to their seats by a particularly happy goblin by the name of Kinloch, all of them facing a solid expanse of black stone. Gringott, Griphook, Ragnok and some other goblins entered then, seating themselves wherever they pleased, with Gringott sitting next to Harry in the centre- the space reserved for the head of the bank.

The lights dimmed until Harry could barely see – a factor which soon faded once his vision adjusted, it became almost easy to see in the dark. Harry filled that new-found ability away for later.

The stone in front of them faded until it became glass, revealing the back of a goblins head, as he was facing a group of people in front of his desk.

Harry was momentarily brought out of his confusion when Popcorn appeared on his lap, which overall made him even more confused, until the goblin on the other side of the screen spoke.

‘Do you have any idea why you are here today?’ the goblin – Rishton Gringott supplied – asked.

The group – which consisted of a small stumpy woman dressed entirely in pink whose face resembled a particularly nasty case of athlete’s foot, a dark haired man who looked almost wild, a more presentable man whose brown hair was styled in a slight fringe, although looked more unkempt than styled, a stern looking woman dressed in green, with a large pointy hat, and the elderly man Harry recognised from the Malfoy Manor, who was currently wearing bright purple robes – all looked towards the elderly man, whose voice dripped with fake sincerity.

‘I’m sure none of us know why we have been brought here – I myself share very little with the people currently present’ the man smiled, a twinkle in his eye that screamed legilimency to Harry, who, on instinct, stretched his own barriers to everyone in the room, and the goblin on the other side of the glass. The effect of which was the elderly man visibly being pushed back into his chair, eye twinkle gone, replaced by confusion and rage.

‘Mr Dumbledore, I would advise not to attempt any mind magic within these walls – the consequences could be…severe’ Rishton said with a smile that promised bloodshed.

‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean my good sir, I would never attempt such a thing’ Dumbledore said, now trying to cover up his own acts. _What the bloody hell do these goblins have that could block my legilimency of all things to that extent?_ He thought desperately, being pulled out of his thoughts by McGonigal coughing – obviously about the lie Dumbledore blatantly made.

‘May I ask what I am doing here? I rarely make visits to my vaults anyway’ Minerva asked, ignoring the dark look within the headmaster’s eyes, the look that was directed at her.

‘Ah yes Minerva, you were invited due to it providing the best opportunity to transfer an object which would have been delivered to you privately, but the sender happens to be here now, and would like to bestow it upon you personally’

Gringotts’s smile – which before held the promise of future bloodshed towards anyone who would dare to mind meddle a goblin – now turned to one of glee. Especially when Narcissa climbed out of her seat with a basket Harry didn’t see earlier nestled in the crook of her elbow, as she made her way to the door in which the goblins had previously entered from.

Harry watched as the lady in the pointy hat was guided out of the room by another goblin – the rest of the group had to wait until she returned – and appeared at the doorway that lead to the watching room. Her previous stern look broke into a smile when she saw Narcissa waiting for her, basket in hand, as she enveloped the Malfoy in a bone crushing hug. Harry smiled despite himself, the two were clearly friends, and from what Harry had seen, the woman wasn’t keen on Dumbledore either.

‘Did you get my owl alright? I tried to send word about Dumbledore’s plan to get you and your home, but I was feared I was too late’ Minerva said, a sad smile now playing on her lips – her eyes watering in her worry.

‘Now Now Minerva, we did get it in time, we were here at the bank when we got the warning’ Narcissa said, enveloping the taller woman in a hug once more ‘We’re safe where we are now, you could come and visit if you like’ Minerva smiled, before opening her eyes – brown fixed on emerald – as she stared at Harry.

‘Lily?’ Minerva breathed, stepping out of Narcissa’s embrace to instead look at the teen fully. _He was a bit thin and short for a normal teen_ , Minerva thought, although did resemble Lily in many ways – less James than what she thought they’d be. Minerva did, of course, register Severus’ painful inhale at his friend’s spoken name.

‘Sev?’ Minerva asked ‘How is that possible? Harry died all those years ago’

Severus stood up and strode towards the transfiguration professor, and to the surprise of everyone in the room – especially Lucius and his son’s – hugged her fiercely.

Minerva reciprocated the strength of the hug in earnest, listening to Severus’ hurried words.

‘Dumbledore lied to us Minerva, Harry was sent away to live with Petunia – Lily’s step sister – and was probably meant to be killed at the hands of her husband. But he’s alive. He’s now my adopted son – legally at least – under the name of Prince.’

Struggling to comprehend everything that was going on Minerva took a shaky breath and stared once more at the brown-haired teen. _Yes_ , she thought, _he really is Lily’s son._

‘I’m sorry to rush you, but you will be wanted back in there in a minute’ Gringott said, desperately wanting the drama that was about to unfold happen.

Severus went back to his seat, eyes lighter than before, as Minerva hugged Narcissa once more, and took the basket into her own hands. Before she could reach the door however, a hand on her wrist stopped her.

Harry had apparated next to his future teacher out of both curiosity and worry – this woman, who clearly thought the world of his mother, and indeed his father and practical step-mother, had to remain at Dumbledore’s side. Why? He didn’t know, but Severus too had to stay at Dumbledore’s side for a reason, so whatever the headmaster had on Minerva, it must be equally as powerful to make her stay by his side.

‘Are you going to be all right?’ Harry asked, eyes scanning the woman as if she was something to research, and something familiar all at once.

Minerva drew in a shaky breath when met with the colour of Harry’s eyes up close and personal – they had Lily’s calmness and joy, but there was something darker there too, something that wouldn’t just disappear. But overall, there was a sense of safety in those eyes.

Strangely, Minerva felt compelled to transform into her Animagus form and show a sign of respect to the teen. The feeling was so strong in fact, that she succumbed to it in moments.

Harry looked down at the tabby cat which stood where the woman once was, the basket next to her, revealing a packet of chocolate biscuits, a high-class bottle of sherry, and a gardening magazine.

Harry replayed the professor’s transformation within his own mind, scanning the memory for every sequence of magic that rendered the woman into that form. As such, a thin black tome appeared in Harry’s mental study, sliding neatly onto a bottom shelf.

Once looking down at the tabby cat, Harry’s gaze was now equal height to the feline in front of him. Following the trend his forms seemed to take, his eyes remained their piercing green, whilst the rest of his body was covered in solid black fur.

Minerva’s cat form bowed slightly, before rising to her full height once more, taking in the cat in front of her. The feline’s fur was a truly pure colouration, and looked to be incredibly soft despite its thickness.

Both transformed at the same time, standing once more person to person – Minerva looking down at the teen in front of her, curiosity etched deep into her features.

‘Do you always wear a broach Ma’am?’ Harry asked, indicating the circular broach in the centre of the professor’s robes – three orange jewels at equal intervals around the circumference.

‘Yes, I rather think it completes the look, don’t you?’ Minerva said, thrown by the seemingly innocent question.

Harry nodded before reaching out and removing the broach that was currently pinned to the green robes. Mentally, Harry had no idea what he was doing: but his magic seemed to understand his motives – to protect. The broach heated as it transformed, the orange jewels turning a vivid green, the circular metal instead melding into a crescent moon. When finished, the broach depicted a crescent moon – it’s thickest part facing downwards – with three green gems, one on the thickest part of the moon, one between the two points at the top, and the third perfectly suspended in the centre.

‘Hopefully this helps’ Harry said, pinning the broach back onto the professor’s green robes, where the crystals decorating it flashed briefly before resting as green.

Harry picked up the basket off the floor, replaced the silk cover that protected the wares beneath, and handed it back to Minerva.

‘See you around, Professor’ Harry said, moving back to his seat, avoiding the questioning looks of the others, choosing to instead grasp Draco’s hand.

‘You too Harry’ Minerva said, before leaving the room, basket in tow and new broach secured to her robes.

The looks of meeting party turned murderous when Minerva appeared – all of them having been annoyed at the extensive wait. Minerva paid no mind to them as she reclaimed her seat, basket safely on her lap.

‘Onto our second order of business for today’ Rishton said ‘Dolores Umbridge, you have falsely claimed the title of Selwyn and it subsequent vaults. Even though you yourself have had no access due to you lacking proper blood, you have still committed the crime of false heritage’

‘EXCUSE ME?’ The pink toad screamed, a voice that strained the ears of Minerva and Harry who were still partially feline ‘I AM THE SOLE HEIR OF THE HOUSE OF SELWYN, WATCH!’

‘SHELVA! GET HERE THIS INSTANT’ Umbridge screamed, only to be met with a slight pop when the elf in question appeared.

‘See? Only if I was a member of that house would that runt of an elf appear’ Umbridge looked pleased with herself, not noticing the elf that walked towards her, until it kicked her hard in the shins and apparated out with a _pop!_

‘I think it is clear that you are not in fact the heir of that house nor vault Miss Umbridge. The bank expects the fine of ten thousand galleons to be paid in full by the end of the month of August. Should the fine not be met, we will take up the problem with the chief warlock of the Wizengamot’ Rishton said, feeling the delight of Gringott behind him.

Dumbledore, for the first time since being in the room, visibly calmed. The twinkle in his eye returning as he spoke.

‘I don’t think that is entirely necessary my good sir, Dolores has merely taken advantage of the situation at hand. As there is no heir of that house, she has caused no disrespect to anybody.’

Rishton’s grin turned comically wide.

‘I’m afraid to inform you Mr Dumbledore that there is in fact an heir to that house, who had been disgraced by the image of Dolores Umbridge, and who wishes for an example to be made of her’ Rishton said, grin widening even more at Umbridge’s pale expression.

Harry, of course, had no such memory of issuing a command, but by the happiness in Minerva’s eyes, he wasn’t about to complain.

‘Did you open the parcels sent by us earlier in the week, My Queen?’ Gringott whispered to Harry, the goblin now pinching Harry’s neglected popcorn as his was now empty.

‘I didn’t really get the time’ Harry apologised, he really did forget about them.

Gringott sighed – he would ask for payment from his queen dampening his fun.

‘Could you manage to make them appear here? I fear that without them, what happens next won’t be very good’

Harry nodded before focusing on the pile of parcels that filled up the space in front of his desk – the largest of the parcels Harry couldn’t quite think of, but the multiple smaller boxes were quite easy – they all looked the same.

Seconds later, a pile of nine boxes appeared – each big enough to hold a small piece of jewellery. In this case: rings.

The Potter Ring Harry slipped onto his left little finger – the iron helmet of a knight contrasting to the red background of the crest. The Founder’s Rings Harry was informed could fuse, creating the Hogwarts crest, which Harry slipped onto his pointer finger on his left hand. The Selwyn ring – an image of a swan on black background – slipped onto his right little finger, with the Peverell ring – a golden wheat bundle on a blue background – on his right pointer finger. The Evans ring he merged with the Potter ring, causing the iron of the knight’s helmet to turn a distinct gold. Lastly was the Prince ring, which Severus insisted he have – it was put onto his right ring finger. The Black, Snape and Gaunt rings would pass to him should they be handed down or inherited upon death – according to Gringott.

Honestly Harry felt like a kingpin with a fetish for rings at this point.

It was however good timing. Over the five minutes it took Harry to be adorned with the rings, Umbridge had gone on a rampage, demanding that she speak with someone higher up, directing her fury onto Minerva who was eating chocolate digestives (Minerva really couldn’t care less, but MERLIN they were good biscuits). It was then however, that Dumbledore calmly began to speak, twinkle still in his eye.

‘The solution is quite simple. If there is indeed an heir to the Selwyn line, he _(for Dumbledore rarely thought a woman could amount to much, especially being a head of a family)_ simply should be sent a heritage summons – you must appear within the following five minutes, else the claim is nil. Simple really’ he said with a smile, hoping that this was simply a matter that could be resolved with some careful manipulation.

‘I couldn’t agree more Mr. Dumbledore’ Rishton said, before pulling out a piece of parchment – its writing in silver ink – and pressing his long, point finger to the seal in the top right.

Harry’s Selwyn ring began to glow a soft silver to match that of the parchment, before he took the hint from Gringott, and pressed his finger to its crest. It seemingly acted as a portkey, because he was then standing on the goblin’s right, staring at the wide-eyed group in front of him.

Minerva was perhaps the least shocked, after all, she probably should have expected something like this from the boy. A coy smile graced her lips as she slipped another biscuit into her mouth.

Umbridge had now turned as white as parchment – if parchment had gone through a terribly long bleaching process.

Sirius and Remus were trying to look away from the teen’s eyes – a feat they couldn’t achieve as they were insulted upon by their own memories of a bright-eyed girl who loved lilies.

Dumbledore perhaps was the most shocked. Largely, because he had not expected there to be an heir at all, but also for the fact that the teen in front of him looked to be the very definition of power. He had an uncomfortable sense of foreboding when that emerald gaze swiped to him, especially when he felt the edges of his own mental barriers breached – not full entry, but enough to see the last hour of memories.

Dumbledore was the first to look away, in which Harry took the opportunity to ask Rishton the question, which he supposed would entertain those watching.

‘Why am I here Rishton and who is the toad?’ Harry asked, a smile of mirth on his lips as he looked at the woman in question.

Minerva scattered biscuit crumbs across the floor as she tried to stifle her laughter. The crumbs were soon vanished, but Minerva still shook with silent giggles – largely at Umbridge’s face, it really did look like a toad.

‘EXCUSE ME!’ Umbridge began – everyone in the watching room sucked in a breath – they had seen what happens when someone shouts at Harry ‘WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?’

Harry smiled – a cold, heartless one, before holding up his hands, signifying for the goblin next to him to recite his holdings.

‘Harrison Lily Prince, Head of the Houses; Selwyn, Potter, Evans, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell and Prince. Second in line for the House of Snape and Gaunt. Next biological male heir for the House of Black’ Rishton recited, wanting to liquidate the memory of Dumbledore’s face crumbling so he could sip on the joy it brought for years to come.

‘LIAR’ Umbridge shouted once more ‘YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BOY! A MERE CHILD! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LIAR!’

The watches – and this time the goblin in the room – took a breath when she finished, surprised when all Harry asked was:

‘Who are you?’

Umbridge smiled then – a sickly sweet smile that made Harry want to gag.

‘I am the Minister’s Second in Command. It is thanks to me that the ministry is the way it is now I’ll tell you that! And I am proud of my heritage! I am the Selwyn heir! Do you think a lowly half-blood could pass legislation the way I could? Never. The Anti- Werewolf Legislation Act was all me I tell you! And just you wait! I have plans for the ministry, big plans! But first we must remove creatures from our society – merpeople, centaurs all of them!’ she kept listing the creatures and how she would remove them in a seemingly well-rehearsed speech that preoccupied her mind so much, she did not notice the pure _murder_ in Harry’s eyes.

This was the moment the goblins had been waiting for – and indeed those watching behind the one-way mirror wall.

Remus could smell the unadulterated rage coming off the teen – he cast his own hasty _protegro_ just in case. Sirius copied his actions, staring the boy rather than focus his own anger at the pink demon over there.

Minerva almost chocked on her biscuit at the level of power emanating off the teen, wondering just how stupid Umbridge was, especially if she hadn’t noticed the way in which Harry was practically killing her with his eyes.

Dumbledore however felt a hint of fear – a feeling he had honestly not experienced much in his life – at the pure power leaking into the room. He was sure, that in a duel, his own experience would win against raw power, but it was still a remarkable sight. At least until Harry spoke.

‘Dolores?’ the brunette said, voice sending chills to everyone watching.

The toad looked up then, her blood instantly cooling in what felt like ice. This was not a fear of death or a fear of pain, this was a primal fear of the unknown – the fear that every living thing has. And she had just been shouting at it.

‘Hmm?’ she said instead, her voice still overly high for a woman her age.

‘Shut up’ Harry said, before his hair began to grow, it’s colour changing from that of brown to black, resting down past his hips. His spine began to elongate, his legs and genitals margining into one smooth expanse of flesh, leading down from his navel and lower back, and ending in the tail of a snake. His robes vanished – the sane part of his mind put them in a temporal pocket for safe keeping – revealing pale smooth skin, which soon changed itself.

Black scales from Harry’s tail spread up over his back, flowing over his shoulders and eventually encompassing his entire body, save for his face (the black scales faded along his cheekbones and jaw) and an oval patch from his sternum to his abdomen. Harry’s face took on a more feminine quality, face thinning more so, with longer lashes, higher cheekbones, and pink tinted lips – which stood out against the pale grey that the remainder of his skin took.

The overall effect was striking. Where a scrawny teen once stood, there was now an eight-foot-tall creature, whose hair was almost floating around his shoulders and head. The creature was truly beautiful, but those watching realised that the creature had yet not opened its eyes.

Minerva was the quickest to look away – seemingly what the gorgon was waiting for – as he opened his eyes. The green from before was still there, only now swirls of gold intermixed with its complexity. The gorgon’s jaw distended, revealing sharp fangs that protruded from his upper and lower jaw, as a screech overcame those in the room – whilst Harry’s long hair flared out behind him.

At the same time, those looking into the creature’s eyes were blasted by a wave of petrification magic – the unfortunate sufferers being Remus – who was too academic and too stunned to not look, and Umbridge, whose mouth opened in a soundless scream as her features froze over in stone, the finished piece being that over the toad-woman holding her hand’s up, as if she were about to surrender.

Largely for effect, Harry stopped the petrification element of his magic and turned to the one-way wall. Expecting to see nothing, Harry was surprised when he could make out the shape of animals behind the wall – the goblins were clear, but the once which posed questions were the bat, the small bird, the snakes sitting next to each other, and a dragon the size of a toddler.

He was soon knocked out of his thoughts as a stunner spell hit the centre of his back – causing more of a light tickle than a full-blown stun. Harry turned around, perfectly transforming in his turn to his usual human self, before stopping the second stunner aimed at him, and crushing it in his fist.

‘That was fun’ he said, before walking out the door – robes once more present, which billowed in a way that Severus would be proud of.

Indeed, Severus was quite proud, once he got past the giant feeling of _Oh Merlin what the hell have I adopted he’s perfect oh my merlin he’ll probably kill someone at some point but oh well._

The potions master – and indeed the rest of the group – were soon brought out of their thoughts when Harry entered the room and took his seat – seemingly un-phased by the entire thing. It was only Draco who felt Harry’s slightly trembling hand when he grasped it in his – because of the sudden transformation no doubt, not that the cat form likely took much magic, but a humanoid transformation was a new one on the brunette entirely.

‘It is also of note, that a Mister Harry Potter, who was declared dead by a Mister Albus Dumbledore, did not in fact die as the records claim. This has led to unlawful withdrawals from his vaults, and as such, the money taken from the Potter vaults will need to be returned – plus interest’ The word ‘interest’ was perhaps the most beautiful word to Goblins, especially when used against wizards.

‘What would the total amount come to?’ Sirius asked, holding Remus’ solid form against him, scared that he would turn into a pile of dust any second.

‘Well at the time of withdrawal, the total came to two-hundred-and-fifty-one-million galleons _(251,000,000)_ but we have yet to apply interest’ Rishton’s smile mirrored the other goblins – a smile of _money_.

‘SO without further ado, let’s bring out the interest board!’ a female goblin popped up un-expectantly, marginally more attractive than a male goblin.

‘For those of you wondering, female goblins either become blacksmiths at our forges, become warriors for our race, become doctors for our wounded or become partners with the bank – it is only the male goblins who manage the banks and legal matters, the women have all the fun. But this particular goblin, Suzie, who was born a mere fifty years ago, created a method of generating interest on an account – modelled after a muggle telephision show. The unlucky wizard spins the wheel, and pays the price as it were.’ Gringott grinned, not a fan of muggles as a whole, they did have some excellent ways to build tension.

Behind the female goblin stood a six-foot circular board, that would spin on its centre, with the fixed arrow on top landing on the result.

Just like that, the tension in the room shifted from potential murder, to potential bankruptcy – especially as one of the results was ‘1000% interest’ which remined the congregation watching to never get on the goblin’s bad side. Ever.

Dumbledore span the board, even though he tried to make it land on ‘0%’ the board changed its mind at the last second, and switched to the next panel.

‘144.4% CONGRATULATIONS’ Suzie shouted, a magical form appearing in front of her, landing on the desk in front of Rishton as she wheeled out the huge display.

‘That, My Dumbledore, results in six-hundred-and-thirteen-million, four-hundred-and-forty-four thousand galleons _(613,444,000)_ ’ Rishton laughed, before picking up his papers and making for the door,

‘Oh, and Harrison Lily Prince currently has the largest and most important seats of the Wizengamot, making him the Chief Warlock if I remember correctly. Good day!’ Rishton said, closing the door just in time for Dumbledore to explode.

~^~

The group watched the headmaster’s temper tantrum in a state of awe – some for the amount of money Harry was soon to get (mostly Lucius) some for the display the brunette had shown (the goblins, founders, Severus, Bellatrix, and Voldemort), and some for the way in which Minerva was still laughing, despite her rather nice bottle of sherry and chocolate biscuits being smashed and destroyed on the floor in Dumbledore’s rage.

The old man soon left after that, leaving only his deputy head, Sirius, and a petrified Remus and Umbridge left in the room – a room which Narcissa, Severus, Draco, and Harry rushed into – the others decided to help transport Godric to his vault, until Harry chose to release him.

Harry made his way over to Sirius first, as Narcissa and Severus made their way over to a hysterical Minerva, who had, by now, started sobbing lightly, saying random things that sounded suspiciously like a muggle film Harry had heard Dudley watching once.

‘Why is the sherry always gone’ Minerva sighed, being comforted by her friends.

‘Sirius?’ Harry asked tentatively, ignoring Minerva for the time being.

‘Yes?’ The man said back sharply, not even realising the possibility of the boy before him being the offspring of his previous best mate.

Harry stared into the cool coal like eyes of his meant Uncle. Those eyes held no warmth in them, at least toward Harry. _Maybe one-day_ Harry thought.

‘Sev? Do you have an empty vial available?’ Harry said, turning towards his father, who in turn just gave him a blank look and tossed him an empty tear-shaped vial.

Harry partially transformed his jaw back into his gorgon form, being careful to avoid his eyes changing as well. He held up the vial to one of his fangs, and proceeded to deposit some of his venom into the small container. It wouldn’t allow for much liquid inside it, but it could hold enough for the purpose Harry intended.

‘Pour this onto his eyes – it’ll reverse the petrification’ Harry said, thrusting the vial at the unsuspecting man.

‘Pfft yeah right. Why the hell would I pour snake venom into my mate’s eyes. I think you’ve done enough damage’ Sirius said dismissively, turning his head back to the statue.

‘A gorgon does not need venom. To hunt, they would petrify their pry, then use their venom to de-solidify them, so they’re not just chewing on a bundle of rocks. But it’s up to you I suppose’ Harry said, this time throwing the vial at Sirius, who caught it despite himself.

‘I’ll be taking that one’ Harry said, pointing at Umbridge.

Harry and Draco made their way over to Minerva, who had regained most of her composure, and was now sat nursing the stem of her broken sherry bottle.

‘Are you alright Professor?’ Draco asked. The last time he could successfully recall talking to the Gryffindor head of house, he had been put in detention for breaking curfew back in first year.

‘I suppose’ Minerva smiled sadly ‘This sherry is a yearly gift from your mother Draco. She sends me one once a year and it usually lasts me the entire school year’ her smile saddened even quicker at the realisation.

‘What’s so special about it?’ Harry asked, quite confused at everything.

‘It made in the Himalayas Harry. It is notoriously expensive, and the makers only create around a hundred bottles per year. Minerva is not part of a high society wizarding family, but she can get by on her own. It was the sherry I brought her to celebrate her birthday’ Narcissa was the one to smile sadly now, she looked as if someone had ate the last piece of food at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

‘Sev? Perhaps you should take she to ours. She could do with a holiday I suppose, and she can’t exactly be traced there.’ Harry said, much to the surprise of the watching Malfoys and Severus.

‘You are the Secret Keeper Harry – you will have to be the one to take her, unless you write the address on a piece of paper then burn it’ Severus put calmly, enjoying the idea of an out-of-school Minerva greatly.

‘Well then’ Harry created a piece of parchment, the only words written were ‘Midway Manor’.

‘Enjoy’ Harry said, dropping the parchment on Minerva’s before walking out with Draco in tow, clicking his fingers at the statue of Umbridge, making her disappear to the beach area on his island – _it wouldn’t hurt to chip her a bit here and there_ he reasoned.

‘Harry? Where exactly are we going?’ Draco said, following Harry out of the bank onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

‘That all depends. Is there a travel centre anywhere?’ Harry spoke to the air more than to Draco, as if his mind was stuck somewhere else.

‘Um yeah I suppose – _Tickbit’s Travels and Trinkets_ will probably be the best bet’

The pair made their way through the hustle and bustle that was Diagon Alley, at least until Harry was knocked into by a pale expanse of blonde hair.

 _Not as blonde as Draco though_ Harry thought.

The girl who had run into him was maybe an inch or so shorter than himself, her hair flowed freely around her shoulders – her eyes a vacant blue.

‘Hiya um sorry about that – there was a winkspurt infestation around the snake pen so I just had to remove it’ the girl said, before screams started all around them.

The girl had run out of the animal store – and had opened the snake cages.

‘Why would you do that?’ Harry said, willing the snakes to stop circling him like car around a roundabout.

Her eyes took a sudden serious expression that Harry was unsure he saw for the second that her glimpsed it

‘Treating snakes or any animal in a painful way is wrong. Although I think you’d know more about that than anyone’ the girl said, before skipping off into the panicked crowds.

‘Henry’ Harry sighed. The elf popped in, followed by a speak at the dozens of snakes all hissing **_‘Queen, Queen’_** at him.

‘Sorry, but can you take all these and put them in one of the empty room at the manor? It will only have to be a small room till I can put them somewhere’ Harry said, wincing at the pained expression of the elf, who took the snakes with him with a faint _‘pop’_ – it was a sad ‘pop’ if such a thing could exist.

‘Harry?’ Draco asked, rubbing absently at the younger’s shoulders

Harry put his face in his hands before walking into Draco’s chest, and staying there until Draco hugged him tight.

‘Eughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh’ came Harry’s muffled cry, before he removed himself and continued his search for a travel store.

They arrived at Draco’s suggestion minutes later, receiving a rather speculative glace at Harry’s choice in destination, more so for the double portkey – one to the Himalayas, and one to central France.

~^~

The trip to the Himalayas – which Draco did not sign up for and did not want in the slightest thank you very much – was uneventful aside from Harry threatening the sherry-seller with ‘castration by basilisk bite’, in which he offered his wares at half the price of normal, making Harry buy two bottles, alongside some rather fancy looking green tea.

It was the trip to France that was more exciting.

They arrived by portkey into an empty toilet stall, where Draco complained of having cold balls – as he was still not wearing any underwear – and it being Harry’s responsibility to warm them up.

This resulted in many fondling touches between the two – at least until Harry got down on his knees, and started undoing Draco’s buttoned flies.

‘H-Harry? You don’t… I mean I’m not that cold anymore... you don’t hav- ‘Draco was cut off my Harry sliding his mouth over Draco’s cool length, bobbing his head each time taking more of Draco’s impressive size down his throat, till the tip was resting against the back of his throat, and his nose was buried in the sparce blonde hair at the base of his arousal.

It was the combined massage of Harry’s hand though, was were cupping and fondling his balls, which pulled him over the edge. Harry swallowed as much as he could, still a complete novice, but he did cup Draco’s balls closer to the stem of his arousal, both warming him and making him have the best orgasm of his life.

 _Best orgasm so far_ Harry promised mentally.

The two left the cubicle not long after that, Harry refusing Draco to return the favour because it ‘just didn’t feel right to him’ – which made Draco go in a wonderful spiral of self-loathing until Harry assured him it wasn’t him, it was more a power thing.

‘I just, I dunno it doesn’t feel right for you to be below me in any way’ Harry said sheepishly, effectively cutting off the conversation when he called all the house elves – with one new addition.

‘Could you all please take you master’s body measurements and return with them, including their preferred colour’ Harry said to the group, learning that McGonigal’s house elf – only elf – was called Rindy in the process.

Cue fourteen different pieces of parchment, each with different sizes and measurements on, for each respective person.

The measurement on George’s parchment which read ‘Cock size’ was soon stolen by Draco however, who settled with a scowl as he perused the garments they were purchasing.

Well Harry was purchasing – Draco was thinking about Harry, and the amount of French chocolate he brought for everyone.

Especially the chocolate biscuits which he brought _far far_ too many of.

~^~

After their impromptu visit _across the entire fucking globe_ (Draco’s internal monologue), they arrived back at Midway Manor. The sun was an hour away from setting and overall, Harry was feeling content.

Amazingly tired and I need of sleep, but content none the less.

Especially when his idea came into fruition.

Harry sent Draco back to the house at the front gate, blushing lightly when the blonde gave a chaste kiss of the cheek before he walked off. Once at an appropriate distance, Harry summoned his house elves – _which resembled a small army by this point_ Harry thought.

All fourteen elves popped in front of him with a _‘pop!’_ , made significantly louder by the quantity of creatures appearing. Harry grimaced slightly before his smile returned, preferring to focus on his plan rather than the looming headache.

‘Would half of you set up a picnic area on the beach for us to dine on this evening, and the other half continue to prepare food? And perhaps help me decorate the area?’ Harry asked, trying not to let his gaze linger on Henry’s multiple covered wounds.

‘Yes Queenie of course!’ The founder elves, alongside the Shelva, Kilda and Kreacher left the party then, the rest of the elves grouping up behind Harry, at least all aside from the Head Potter Elf.

‘Sorry to ask Queenie, but I’m’s not really able to helps much’ Henry started to cry lightly ‘the big red snake bit me, I thinks it was poisonous master’.

Henry was indeed pale – paler than normal at least – and his normal chocolate brown eyes where set deep into his skull – whatever venom it was, it was acting fast.

‘Henry, go to Severus and Narcissa. Severus should be able to create an antidote, and Narcissa is skilled enough a healer to stasis your current state’ Harry said, waiting till the elf nodded and disappeared before walking down the path.

Harry – quite by accident – found the secret passage way that lead to the bay: it was situated between two average looking boulders, with silver runes that glowed when Harry approached. Once walking through (elf party in tow) Harry felt no shame in letting his jaw drop.

He was already vaguely aware of what the alcove looked like – his ownership of the property gave him an image, as if he had memorised the island before – but being faced with the bay in all its glory was a different matter.

Steep rocky cliffs surrounded the bay – the rock made of chalk, likely the same as the cliffs of Dover – which reflected the sunlight off its pale surface, making the rock itself glow warm reds and yellows in the sinking sunlight. The sand – extremely fine and a yellow cream colour – spread away from Harry towards the sea, the sand ending a third of the way into the bay itself. The rest was covered in the pale blue of the sea – that, at its shallowest, looked transparent in its purity, eventually darkening with the depth, and spreading out to the sea beyond – there was a small cave-like gap that permitted the sea into the bay, and connected it to the ocean beyond.

The entire scene was beautiful, if not for the ugly statue of the toad-woman (Harry had honestly had enough with names) who was situated at the water’s edge. Harry did delight in the evident sea-gull excrement that dripped down her shoulder and face though.

‘Missy?’ Harry called out to the elf behind him, who walked up to his side.

‘Yes Queenie?’

‘Could you take that statue to the Ministry, and attach a note to her forehead – with a permanent sticking charm?’

‘Of Course, Queenie!’ Missy squeak, jotting down Harry’s message on the parchment she always carried to change Harry’s schedule around if needed. Honestly, she was a good elf.

Whilst Missy was off doing her errand, Harry directed the elves to help decorate. There were, of course, two reasons why Harry was eager to do this: one, was to demonstrate and practice a few spells which weren’t directed at old men, toad-women, or annoying red heads, and second: to say thank you.

Even if the others had not asked for anything from Harry, without them he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

The first spell be tested – and thankfully worked wonderfully – was a transfiguration spell: binding sand particles, and then turning it into wood. The result: picnic like tables, each made from pale birch wood.

The second spell was to provide ambiance: transfiguring water into flames – their blue colouration reflecting wonderfully against the water’s surface. Harry suspended the flames – hundreds by the time he was done – along the edges of the cliffs, above the sea itself, and hovering over the conjured tables.

The elves, meanwhile, were releasing little fire flies to counteract the blue of Harry’s flames, whilst also warming the area. Temperature charms and their maintenance were some of a house elf’s specialities in magic – and they did not disappoint, even over such a large area.

They also created three panelled-dividers (each depicting some kind of creature) which would allow the guests to change clothes once the time was right.

As an afterthought, Harry conjured two other – slightly smaller- picnic tables, instructing the elves back in the kitchens to make more food.

They did, of course, not know that they themselves would be joining the wizards for dinner.

~^~

Draco, Narcissa, Severus, Lucius, Voldemort, Bellatrix, and the rest of the group (including three disgruntled founders, one snake who didn’t want to miss any drama, one basilisk who didn’t want the snake to get all the action, a phoenix, Athena, the twins and, new to the group, a still saddened McGonigal) made their way down the path, led by an assortment of house elves. Each of them stepped through the passage, and each of them gasped when met with Harry’s finished work.

In the short hour Harry had – for the sun was half way down the horizon by this point – the brunette had transformed the bay into a scene out of a fantasy novel. The lights – both conjured and fireflies – were not fully needed yet as the group were basking in last dregs of sunlight, but it created wonderful explosions of colour on the surface of the water. The picnic tables were all covered in baskets filled with food – Archimedes and the Hufflepuff elves were head of the kitchens, and Harry had given them access to his funds, which resulted in the elves going made with power apparently) – including bottles of wine, champagne, and all manner of chilled refreshments. Frozen treats were set to appear once the savoury part of the meal was over – including a range of ice creams, French patisserie (organised to be delivered straight from France) and desserts.

What soon took the attention of the party however were the panelled screens – as in front of them stood thirteen baskets – each covered in white silk.

‘There’s a basket for each of you by the way’ Harry’s voice popped up behind them, making most of the congregation (aside from Lucius, he was much too proper to be jump-scared apparently) jump at the sudden noise.

Harry didn’t explain any further as he walked off to three smaller sets of tables, windlessly summoning the extra food from the kitchen to place on the tables.

Whilst Harry argued with the Head House elves (Henry was feeling much better, but, like the rest of them, refused to be given the honour of dining alongside their Queen – until Harry ordered a night off, resulting in the elves sitting down merrily – slowly getting drunk on elf wine) the rest of the party went over to their basket – Draco could barely remember what stores they had went to whilst in France, he was too vexed at that point so was as surprised as the rest when he picked up his basket.

Sand and water repellent summer robes were neatly folded in the basket – in Draco’s favourite shade of blue – alongside a ring and a necklace. Not normally one for feminine jewellery, Draco made the exception when presented with the Dragon ring and matching necklace – the note attached read:

_To Protect What’s important to Me_

  * _Harry_



The eyes – in true Harry style – were made of emerald, which shone briefly before fading to their usual green shine.

Around him, the others were opening similar gifts – Severus’ was a ring in the shape of a snake (Voldemort had a matching one, but Severus also received a hand-written potions book – including the potion Severus asked Harry for prior), Narcissa a necklace with a swan on the end, the founders – their respective animal counterparts, and so on and so forth. Minerva McGonigal however – having already received a trinket of protection, opened her basic to see a summer dress (in her usual shade of green, except with cats embroidered on the material) and two bottles of her favourite sherry, snuggled next to a packet of French chocolate digestives – that resulted in her puling Harry into a hug, the brunette being surprised by the amount of strength present in what he thought to be the old woman’s frail frame.

The evening filtered on pleasantly after that. By the end of the evening, you could find Harry and Draco holding hands, floating on their backs, and looking up at the stars. The conjured lights illuminated the rest of their group, who were also wading in the glass-like surface of the water.

In that moment, Harry never wanted anything to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can likely tell, I havent really wrote smut before - this is my first Harry Potter fic after all. But that aside, there will of course be more, only i don't want it to distract from the main points of the plot. 
> 
> Protective!Snape - woo
> 
> Umbridge is screwed
> 
> Dumbledore is not as weak as you might think currently.
> 
> If.I.Have.To.Think.Of.Another.House.Elf's.Name.I'll.Scream.
> 
> Harry's happiness won't stay that way for long. 
> 
> Up Next: Hogwarts: A History
> 
> I'll try to update soon ^.^


	11. Hogwarts: A History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's control slips away when met with circumstances outside of his control. Forced hibernation, little old ladies, and a rather stupid blonde make it that much worse.

**_‘Umbridge Undesirable No.1?’_ **

_Ministry officials arrived at the Atrium – situated in the very centre of the ministry – this morning to be met with a petrified Dolores Umbridge, the current undersecretary of the Minister. In a case seemingly similar to the magic applied to Miss Granger and Miss Weasley earlier this week, it seems that a vigilante is at work._

_Attached to the frozen head of the woman was this note:_

_“_ _The work of this woman shall be struck from the land. The ministry will answer to its crimes when the time is right. This is a warning to anyone who should think to challenge my authority._

_Mess with my own, and you shall receive your just._

_~ A Sword of Damocles”_

_According to our research team, the ‘Sword of Damocles’ was an illustrious magical artefact that would remind those in powerful positions just how much danger they would be in. Is this a threat to the Ministry itself? Or a threat to those who threaten this person’s ‘own’._

_Dolores Umbridge has come under criticism for her overeager proposals regarding Magical Creature rights, the most well-known being the Lycanthrope legislation. Is this a threat from a creature on behalf of its kin?_

_Reports from the Ministry have confirmed the matter is being tackled by the head aurors, including recently awarded Kingsley Shaklebolt. But will even he be enough to challenge this creature, or will it have the chance to attack more of the Ministry’s undesirables?_

_~ Rita Skeeter_

‘I fail to see a reason for your behaviour in this matter Harry’ Snape said, the featured sneer making its grand return.

‘Now really Severus, I’m quite enjoying this – I think I’ll frame her petrified photo in my office’ Minerva said with glee – with a surplus of her chocolate biscuits, no Dumbledore around, and Umbridge finally coming under suspicion, she was having a very good morning.

‘But why sign off in such a manner?’

Harry was watching the two interact on the other side of his desk – a desk considerably clearer than what it was previously. It was just approaching eleven o’clock, the day after Harry’s gift, and everyone was wearing their new accessories, although Harry would be first to say his gift to Draco pleased him much more.

Specifically, the gift the blonde received after going to bed.

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry returned to listening to the conversation; they had been going around in circles since the paper was delivered by a rather over-the-top Dobby, and had since been questioning him left-right-and-centre about his motives and reasoning for his actions.

‘Because Sev I don’t wish to publicly show myself when I’m not at full power yet – If you recall, I only have three creature transformations available to me, and I do not wish to take on an army of aurors until I can easily dismantle them. At this point, it makes sense to cast seeds of doubt in the public’s view of the ministry’

The professors turned to the brunette in mild disbelief – they were of course both aware of his considerable power and good nature, as well as his complete bloodthurst in dark times, but it still surprised them that he could think reasonably.

‘But why that particular sign of? Why the ‘A’ and not ‘the’ Snape said, trying, and failing to dishearten his step-son: he just wanted the teen to think things through first.

‘Becauseeee’ Harry stretched out the ‘e’ ‘I do not wish to do this alone. There are many who wish to challenge the power at the ministry, and it will take more than one sword to strike everyone who gets in our way down’

‘Very well’ Severus said in submission ‘but please consult someone before acting next time. If they could trace your magical signature, we’d find ourselves under siege’

That was enough to shake the brunette – his own worth was far less than that of everyone else in the house (seventeen years of put-downs will do a number on your self-esteem even if you are turning into a celestial being).

‘Have you opened the rest of your Gringotts parcels Harry?’ Minerva said, recognising the slight tremor seeping into Harry limbs – she had seen it far too many times in a certain Mr Longbottom.

‘No not yet – most of them were the rings anyway’

‘Perhaps you should open them now?’

Harry levitated the five parcels onto his desk. All of them were about the size of a shoebox, and all of them covered in a sheet of dust.

The first box contained a pocket library: multiple books stored in a small space, which he soon gave to Aristotle (the Ravenclaw Head House elf oversaw the Manor Libraries – Harry thought it appropriate).

The second box contained a book with a circular hole punched through its centre, ink covering the pages left inside. At the curious looks of the adults before him, Harry searched the box for a note.

_‘Deposited by Albus Dumbledore four years ago – “for safekeeping”’_

Harry placed that book on his desk, before opening the next box: a box of photographs belonging to Lily Potter Neé Evans. The brunette handed that to the professors to sort through, and asked them to frame any particularly interesting – he didn’t notice the unshed tears.

The fourth box contained a dragon’s egg – which honestly, Harry was not expecting. Its eggshell was a pale blue fading to silver, although could probably stand considerable pressure. It reminded Harry of Draco, and because of that, Harry vowed to remove the stasis charm set upon the egg, and meet the creature.

It was the fifth box where things took a turn.

The brunette placed the mere pad of his central finger before being overcome by pain, and subsequently being thrown back into his chair. The professors dropped the photos in an attempt to get to Harry, but were stopped by the brunette’s slightly wheezing breath.

‘F-fetch Voldemort…N-Now’

Severus and Minerva split up when exiting the study, each going different directions down the corridors in search for the Dark Lord: Minerva reasoned with herself that, considering everything Dumbledore had done to her and her students, she might as well join the side opposing him.

Severus however was almost run over by Styx, who came slithering at top speed down the corridor, evidently to find her Queen and aid if she could – Minerva ran into a similar issue with Helios, who, in her worry, forgot that she could flame-apparate directly to her Master.

‘PINKY! ZIGBY!’ Snape yelled, stopping once the two _‘pops’_ of the Prince and Snape elves were heard.

‘Find the Dark Lord now!’ -Th elves apparated out as Snape ran into – or rather tripped over – another snake.

‘Nagini?’

The snake looked up at the potions master with mild annoyance, she trying to get to the young Queen – as were the other creatures on the island, not that Severus was aware of course.

‘Do you know where the Dark Lord is?’

Nagini merely nodded, before continuing her journey to her Queen.

Neither were expecting the practical army of House elves waiting in the corridor outside Harry’s room.

Nagini slithered under foot whilst Snape fruitlessly tried to part the sea of House Elves – the snake being let through the door when it opened, to be met with the sight of a panting brunette and an empty looking Tom Riddle.

‘Do you know what that is?’ Harry asked, gesturing to the still closed box.

Voldemort continued looking straight on as if part of a separate conversation.

**_‘Nagini? Do you know what his problem is?’_** Harry hissed, glad but also surprised the snake could get by his barrier – a barrier that only allowed the Dark Lord to enter for the time being. As he was the most powerful in the household, who was technically fully alive (not the founders)

**_‘He is not all there My Queen.’_ **

**_‘What do you mean? His mental blocks are removed so long as he is close to me’_ **

**_‘Not a matter of the mind My Queen, but a matter of his very being’_ **

Harry was understandably confused: last time he checked, Voldemort wasn’t missing a limb nor organ.

**_‘...I don’t think I follow’_ **

Nagini sighed – if snakes could sigh that is – and fought down the urge to backhand Harry with her tail.

**_‘Years ago, Tom discovered an ancient magic that allowed him to live forever. It came at a price. For his ambitions to be met with fruition, he knew that he did not possess the years to make such a change in this world, so created a horcrux’_ **

Harry still had very little idea as to what that was, more concerned with the fact that a mysterious box with _something_ inside it was sitting on his desk.

**_‘I still don’t know...?’_ **

**_‘Can’t you just check in that fucking library of yours?’_** Nagini was losing patience – she only came to see if her Queen was alright, she didn’t ask for a round of twenty questions.

**_‘A horcrux is an item or vessel that contains a segment of a soul. In an attempt to live forever, Tom created them. His first was his diary. Then I believe came a diadem. A ring soon followed, along with a locket and a cup. He also used me as a vessel, granting me with my own ability- ‘_ **

**_‘Wait… so you’re part Voldemort’_ **

**_‘If you want a five-year-old’s description sure’_ **

**_‘But that still doesn’t explain why he’s like this’_ **

Nagini was trying not to think about the future state of the world if the brunette in front of her was to run it.

**_‘I believe that, by separating his soul, he allowed the Old Man’s madness to seep into the gaps he created. With each new creation, the madness would take up more space in his being. At this point, I fear he is more the Old Man’s Puppet than a human’_ **

One day. That’s all Harry wanted. One day where he could not be tasked with doing something.

**_‘Do you know how to reverse it?’_ **

**_‘I do not know. But I’m sure you could find a wa- ‘_ **

Nagini stopped as she was bathed in a green light resonating from the brunette, eventually solidifying into the wings made of green energy she had seen before at the duel. From his left hand, silver chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Voldemort, before splitting off into seven different sections.

**_‘I thought you said he only had six horcruxes?’_ **

Nagini spluttered for a moment as one of the chains was cemented into her skull – it wasn’t solid, but still provided a strange tickly feeling.

 

~^~

In a small house far away, Neville Longbottom was suffering from a panic attack in his stale, small excuse of a bedroom. His Nan’s shouts echoed from the floorboards beneath, but Neville still couldn’t focus on his Nan’s attitude when a strange chain was going right into his brain, straight through his hated scar.

~^~

**_‘No matter. It seems there are two already in this room’_** Harry’s voice – now deeper with this incomplete transformation – said, directing his attention to the damaged book on his desk, and the snake in front of him.

**_‘But the book looks damaged’_ **

Harry looked down at the book with a smirk.

**_‘A soul is an abstract thought and abstract magic, it cannot be destroyed by a physical weapon.’_ **

Five of the chains faded, leaving only the chain connected to the book and Nagini. Slowly, the chains began to withdraw from the vessels, pulling in towards Voldemort himself. Except, they weren’t pulling the vessels themselves, but the soul inside them.

Nagini collapsed in a screaming hiss: one which matched her Lord’s was darkness overcame them both.

~^~

‘I hope you’re feeling better’ Harry said, over his cup of Earl grey tea – laced with a magical exhaustion antidote.

Voldemort opened his eyes, his vision clearer than it had been in years. At the sound of his alias, he cringed.

‘Please, call me Tom’ Tome said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake, which he did with a faint smile on his face.

‘Horcruxes are a nasty magic Tom’ Harry said, wordlessly summoning another cup of tea for his guest on the other side of the desk.

‘Really? I hadn’t noticed’ Tom drank his tea – also laced with the potion – relishing un the warmth returning to his veins.

‘Do you know where the others are?’

‘One I gave to Bellatrix. One I hid away in a cave. One is at my ancestral home- if you would call it that. One is still at Hogwarts. The one I left with Lucius is accounted for even if not in grand condition. Nagini is also accounted for, so I believe there are no others’ Tom sent a silent thankyou to the self-filling mug in front of him.

‘There was one more’ Harry set his tea down and looked at Tom, relaying the image of the seven chains into the Dark Lord’s now conscious mind.

‘I shall… ponder this development. In the meantime, perhaps we should consider why you asked me here?’

Harry’s gaze flicked to the box before settling on the still passed out snake.

‘This conversation isn’t over. Once done here, give me the address to your ancestral home. I will regain before attending Hogwarts in the hope that your mind has recovered enough by then to at least resist Dumbledore’s spell.’

‘He is no match for me’

‘Apparently, he is, but I fear that your…corruption is rooted before your attendance at Hogwarts itself. But in the meantime, what is in this box?’

Tom stood – rather shakily – and walked over to the box in question. Upon receiving no shock from the container, he opened it to reveal a shimmering expanse of fabric – which left his hands instantly when removed from its confines, and seemingly vanished into Harry’s chest.

The brunette paled before collapsing face-first on the desk, his barrier around the room collapsing, and the wards weaker than they were before.

~^~

Two days had gone by before anything happened. Tom had explained the circumstances of the incident – specifically by using a pencieve in Lucius’ given study. Draco was almost beside himself with worry, the care of Narcissa and Bellatrix doing very little to calm him. Even Lucius – the general idiots that he was – tried to comfort the teen, in his own way: largely by not condescending the growing relationship between the boys, and resting his hand on his son’s shoulder.

The founders were in the Library – as they were most days – but were instead reading and taking notes out of distraction rather than purpose. Normally, they would read up on what had transpired the past few centuries, including new spells and the general attitudes of society, but over the past two days, barely a word had settled in their mind as they tried to find a book on Harry’s condition.

Archangels – apparently – were not a well-documented creature race. In fact, there were only a few such works mentioning them at all. Some would praise their existence, stressing the power they contained, whereas others would speculate important members of history who might have been such creatures. Only the works of Newt Scamander seemed to resonate with the trio, as his description was perhaps the most affective, if slightly off point:

_‘A creature of Light, Archangels would thrive off positive energy and good deeds. It would be their sole belief to protect those weaker and to offer safe passage to those who wish to enter their realm. From all my readings, I have found that they fall into categories depending on their rank and ability._

_The information was scattered through folklore and whispers, but it seems that the Seraph are the most ancient and powerful of the Angel race, imbued with abilities far surpassing others of their kind. As such, they would be particularly averse to any kind of hostility, especially anything that damages life. I have also found, that within certain Muggle religions, Seraphim are also Archangels, but it is more reasonable to assume that only the most powerful among the Seraphim themselves would go by both titles. According to English folklore, there are seven such creatures that oversea such affairs, although in the magical realm, they are likely to be the protectors of certain ideals.’_

_~Celestial Creatures and How to Treat Them, by Newt Scamander_

It was at that point that the founders took their findings to the others, stressing the importance of the ‘creature of light’, specifically as a dark artefact could seriously cripple such a creature. But that idea was quickly shut down by Severus, who calmly (if a little proudly) reminded everyone that Harry was not averse to combat or harm to others should he see fit, highlighting what had happened to Umbridge and Weasley to prove his point.

The familiars were almost in a hibernating state: Helios was fast asleep on the dining room table, with Styx’s many coils circling the piece of furniture. Nagini too felt the drowsiness, but her connection to Tom kept her from fully hibernating – at least until the second day, where she was found on the table beside Helios.

The house elves too were feeling the strain – House elves function on the Magic of their Master. Without their master, they eventually shrivel up and die – it is the master’s magic that keeps them safe and healthy. Harry’s impossible level of magical energy allowed him to keep and feed all the elves he owned without strain, but now that he was in some kind of magical coma, the elves too were succumbing to sleep. By evening of the second day, all by the head house elves were fast aside in the drawing room and dining room (which happened to be connected).

A knock at the door stopped every one of their worry for their familiars, elves, and Harry, as nerves for a different reason began to take hold.

The house and island were unplottable, with Harry being the secret keeper of the entire area. Should muggles even approach it, they would believe they left their cooker on, and would thus return to their homes in the hope it hadn’t burnt down.

But for someone to knock at the door, well… it was a surprise to say the least.

When no one moved, Minerva rolled her eyes and stood up to get the door, but was stopped by Severus’ hand on her forearm.

‘We don’t know who it is Minerva’ he said with worry, the past two days taking a serious toll on his mental state.

‘Severus’ Minerva said, removing the potions master’s hand from her robes ‘Dumbledore doesn’t knock’

That, seemingly, was all she had to say before leaving the room, returning five minutes later with a rather unusual party.

Chiefly; a centaur carrying a sleeping centaur foal in her arms, a brown haired acromantula that could barely fit through the double doors, a collection of Bowtruckles, and a rather large runespore – all three of its heads alternating between the rest shocked faces of those in the room.

‘We have come to see our Queen, lead the way’ the female centaur said, ignoring the fact that Lucius had fainted at the sight of the large spider.

‘Why should we?’ Draco asked, not expecting the bow that followed from the four.

‘We wish to heal our Queen if it is possible, and wish to heal our own folk in return’

‘How did you know he was unwell?’ Narcissa asked, her husband’s blonde head on her lap.

‘We felt the magic surrounding the Manor shift – as a result, our youngest have begun to fall prey to the Queen’s hibernation – a spread that will impact those off the island soon enough.

‘Perhaps you should take them Draco’ Severus said, eyeing the spider with clear fear ‘you are closest to Harry after all.

‘Very well’ Draco said standing up, confused by the lack of fear he had towards the guests ‘Please follow me’

They made their way up the two flights of stairs, eventually arriving outside of Harry’s room. Before Draco could open the doors however, they flew apart, revealing the entirety of the room to the onlookers – especially the still form of Harry lying in his bed.

Draco had slept by Harry’s side the past two nights, refusing to leave him for more than an hour at a time – hoping that the brunette would notice and wake up to be with the blonde. With the display of magic however, Draco felt hope in his heart that Harry would wake up.

The centaur sat the child at the end of the bed, before resting a hand to Harry’s forehead. The Bowtruckles were lightly massaging his hands, whilst the acromantula and runespore were watching on.

‘Are you aware of what are Queen is sir?’ the centaur asked, eyes closed as she focused on her diagnosis. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders, covering her breasts in such a way as to prevent accidental flashing.

‘N-No. I mean he said he was an Archangel, but that meant very little to us’ Draco said, eyes cast to the still body on the bed.

‘He is a Seraph young one. He is not fully aware of his strength yet though’ a dry voice said from the blonde’s right.

‘Who said that?’ Draco asked, looking around the room as if expecting Nearly-Headless Nick to pop up, but instead only met with the multiple eyes of the spider and runespore.

‘That was me’ the voice came again, coming from the direction of the spider.

Draco pointed at the creature, who – rather curiously – lifted its two front legs up, and started to clap.

‘H-How can I understand you?’ Draco asked, shaking slightly.

‘It is the Queen’s magic sir, it seems to have increased if you couldn’t hear us creatures befo- ‘

‘It is as we suspected – We are in need of your assistance Zenfold’ the Centaur said, removing her hand and opening her eyes – a grim expression on her face.

‘What’s wrong? Why hasn’t he woken up?’

The centaur switched places with the spider – Zenfold Draco’s mind supplied – and rested a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

‘Some kind of artefact made by Seraph kind has been absorbed by the Queen. Unfortunately, it seems as if it was demon in origin, which is causing a hibernation to occur, in which the Queen’s body will either reject or accept the magic’

Before Draco could answer, a wave of magic pushed everyone in the room to the walls. The wards outside visibly glowed under the increase of magic.

‘It seems we are no longer of service her’ the centaur said, before retrieving the child who was stirring from sleep.

‘The artefact has absorbed and become part of Our Queen – I would advise you to be cautious of what the effects might be. Whilst still being a Seraph, Our Queen has become something even more.’

‘We will show ourselves out, young one’ Zenfold said, walking out the room followed by the others. The Female Centaur was the last to leave, and it was only an hour later that Draco realised he never got her name.

 

~^~

Hogwarts school resided in the hills of Scotland, safely nestled away from the sight of Muggles. The castle itself was completely empty, its halls bare and its classrooms vacant.

Well… aside from one.

Albus Dumbledore was sat at his desk, his wand sitting above a pile of papers, as he continued writing his plan. Filled with possible outcomes, Dumbledore was becoming increasingly eager at the outcome.

Standing up, he made his way over to a bookshelf, and vanished it with a wave of his hand – revealing a single solitary chess board.

On one side, created out of cut white marble, stood the micro-busts of his pawns in the world. Neville Longbottom’s Bust stood in placement of the Queen – as the queen had the most movement and adaptability in the game – with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley acting as the Bishops – keeping him in line.

The King was a bust of a man nobody but Dumbledore had seen.

The white marble pawns consisted of his multiple teachers: McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout. The order of the Phoenix, and the students of value.

The other side, made of black marble, showed an emptying board. The broken bust of Quirrell was in a pile to one side, whilst Malfoy Manor had turned a clear white: now under Dumbledore’s control.

The black pawns consisted of the Horcruxes belonging to Voldemort – all of them depicted in small, marble form – except the journal that rested on a broken pile by the side.

Lucius and other death eaters took up the important positions, but what currently held Dumbledore’s attention was the Black Queen piece: a bust of Harry Lily Prince, which shifted in and out of his gorgon and Human forms.

So preoccupied in his game, Dumbledore did not notice the shaking of his wand as it rested on the table, nor the slight crack that appeared down one side.

Moving a white piece on the board, Dumbledore spoke to the empty room:

‘Your move, Tom’.

~^~

After the events of Harry’s hibernation, events seemed to slow down on the approach towards a new term. Harry received his Hogwarts admittance papers – which caused quite the stir considering Harry hadn’t put down his wand one the papers needed, resulting in Severus speculating the Old Man’s plane even more so. The Founders began to write their own books and adding them to the library: with titles relating to every topic they could think of; from food to architecture, and potions to herbology – it was all there.

Godric was retrieved from the Gringotts’s Vault one week before term began, looking considerably pale and worse for wear – Harry decided not to tell everyone the fact that he had put the same spell Godric used on him on the founder during his punishment: they would keep it their little secret.

Meanwhile Harry’s powers continued to grow. He had mastered his water manipulation at the teaching of Salazar, who was rather saddened by Styx’s allegiance shifting from himself to Harry, but unlike Godric, didn’t push the issue. His transfiguration ability excelled, allowing him to challenge even Minerva’s prowess at the subject – as she insisted he must know enough of the study to be accepted into her course. Potions was harder to master for Harry, but when his abilities began to increase his sense of smell, he found that it was easy to complete – even if he loathed to touch any of the deceased creature parts.

Air manipulation at the hands of Rowena was harder to learn, alongside Earth with Helga, although he could manipulate small amounts before strain – resulting in the founders being both prideful and shocked at Harry not picking up the art instantly.

Helga promised to show Harry a Muggle television show: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ when she could, she said ‘it promised to show you the basics, mastering the four base elements has never been done before you know!’

Fire as it happens was almost no-existent. Conjuring the flames was easy enough, but manipulating them to do anything but go in one direction was seemingly impossible: it could’ve been his teacher was a jerk.

Strangely, especially to Draco, Harry had not unlocked any new transformations in the month leading up to Hogwarts term. Considering the rate at which he was unlocking them, Draco began to ask worrying questions, which were met by Harry’s smile and the repeated saying ‘There’s no reason to learn anything new at this point, I’m going to focus on learning all about my current forms before that.’

Indeed, he did – the transformation into a Basilisk became less straining and less painful – and Harry had mastered it to such an extent that he could transform his skin alone to Basilisk scales, or only his eyes, or only his Fangs. His other forms; Phoenix and Gorgon, did not show such change, but he reasoned that the Basilisk was his first form, so it was all right really. Although his out-of-transformation abilities increased drastically: those around him could hear creature speak if he allowed them, he could see in the dark, breathe at high altitudes, and could flame-apparate without being in Phoenix-form.

The group had found no such dragon which laid eggs the colours of blue and silver: like what had been given to Harry, so instead he decided to just see what happens. The day before journeying to Hogwarts saw no change in the Egg – leading everyone to assume the egg was charmed soon after its creation.

Harry and Draco’s relationship remained at a standstill. Whilst they both clearly had feeling for the other, Harry was too busy figuring out magic itself – and learning everything he could about Hogwarts – whilst Draco was trying to train day and night to attempt to get to Harry’s power level. Draco, whilst loving Harry in his own way, was beginning to see him more like a rival. They still brought each other to orgasm with body-trembling efficiency, but it now became more of a routine rather than something else. Largely it stemmed from Harry’s Seraph condition – which he had to remind Draco of whenever he wanted to take it further to penetrative sex:

‘After three months, I would’ve come into my full power, which will then allow me to seek out a possible mate. I don’t want my first time to be with anyone who isn’t them, and whilst I hope it is you, it will only feel like pain until such a time’ Harry had said with a frown. Draco stopped pushing the issue after that – but they both still spent their last night together in Harry’s bed, curled up in each other.

No matter what either of them said, they both would miss this part of the day.

~^~

‘Have you read ‘Hogwarts: A History’ yet Harry?’ Severus asked, overseeing the house elves placing numerous trunks next to the fireplace in the sitting room.

‘Why would I need to read it if: A) I practically own it and B) I can speak to the people who actually created it whenever I want?’ Harry said over a truck he was levitating – this particular one had his favourite clothes in.

Severus sighed. Ever since the strange hibernation period, Harry had become somewhat sassy – through no help of Nagini what so ever. Even so, he couldn’t fault his son’s logic.

‘Have you any idea about a wand yet Harry?’

‘I’m just going to go with it I think’

Severus could feel himself aging. Minerva had returned to Hogwarts two days ago – along with a bottle of sherry and enough biscuits to fed the entire student body – and had left him alone to organise the Hogwarts journey. Narcissa and Lucius were helping of course, but they were more focused on spoiling Draco rotten whilst they could – said Blonde was currently getting a haircut to ‘show them who’s in charge’ according to Lucius.

Tom and Bellatrix had left to go to Gringotts to retrieve a horcrux – since his partial reconstruction, Tom had become almost pleasant to be around, but Severus was not the only one to worry about the impact of Harry leaving and its effect on the previously mad pair. Despite Harry promising to dampen Dumbledore’s hold, Harry was unsure about its effectiveness until Voldemort became whole again. They had retrieved one horcrux – a ring – but Voldemort had not yet asked for Harry’s aid in returning the soul segment.

‘Have you put the founders away safely?’ Severus asked whilst Harry signed something held up by Missy.

‘Yep they’re in the enlarged trunk – I put some parchment, writing things and desks in there so they should be all right for the time being’ he replied, not looking up from the form in front of him.

‘Where’s Dray?’

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose – a habit which boded ill for the future school year – and pointed towards the kitchen, where the sounds of hissing could be heard.

‘DRACO!’ Harry yelled, voice magnified by his own magic on the house ‘WE HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TIL THE TRAIN LEAVES – GET YOUR SCULTURED ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW’

That was another thing, since the artefact manifestation, Harry had cared very little about embarrassing others – Severus would find it disconcerting if not for the fact that Harry deserved to have a little fun.

The blonde rushed in – hair perfectly sculptured – followed by his parents. Since the amount of trunks was substantial – the amount of clothes was enough, but throw in Harry’s surplus of parchment, extra reading materials (he took the porta-library inside another porta-library), Styx in her own bigger-on-the-inside trunk, Helios’ care set, his collection of potions ingredients (largely illegal materials which he removed from apothecaries worldwide), and pre-made potions – the group had allowed Helios to transport it to Draco’s room dormitory, alongside the most powerful protection charm Harry could create.

‘Let’s go!’ Harry said, walking towards the floo – which he was now quite accustomed to – and stepping through, arriving on platform 9 ¾, followed swiftly by Severus, Lucius and Narcissa.

Conversation quickly died down when the party arrived, if not because of Severus’ reputation as Professor, but for the Malfoy’s and their connection with the Dark Arts.

This resulted in a fair few jinxes and hexes being thrown their way – harmlessly dissipating when met with Harry’s Protective field and the jewellery each member possessed.

‘Told you they’d work’ Harry murmured under his breath, just catching the slight reddening of Lucius.

It wasn’t long before Harry and Draco found themselves on the Train – The Malfoys getting back to the Manor unharmed, with Severus apparating ahead. Upon the realisation that the compartments were likely taken already, Harry voiced his concerns to Draco.

‘My friends have probably got one already’ the blonde said nonchalantly, considering the faded glass doors of the compartments as he walked by.

‘But they don’t know me’

Draco turned towards his brunette companion and sighed, this might get awkward.

‘I’ll go on ahead and make them ready for you, all right? You can just explore the train a bit’ the blonde said before walking off, leaving Harry in a mix of jealously, annoyance and understanding.

Sighing, Harry turned the opposite way and began looking into the compartments. A few gave him curious glances, but most were too preoccupied in their own conversations. Well, most of them anyway – one compartment was empty aide from a dark-haired boy sitting in the furthest corner.

Opening the door, Harry walked in and closed it behind him, both registering the fear and confusion emanating from the boy.

‘Hi… um I’m Harry’ he put out his hand in offer of a handshake, accidently jumping the other at his sudden movement.

‘I-I’m Neville. L-Longbottom. Although you probably already know that’ Neville said will an ill-disguised sigh – leaving Harry completely lost.

_This was the guy who everyone thought was going to defeat a dark wizard three times his age? How the fuck? He’s scared shitless now and I’ve only offered to shake hands!_ Harry thought.

Luckily – or perhaps incredibly unluckily – someone opened the compartment door. A red-head Harry was really hoping not to run into today.

‘YOU!’ Ron shouted, pulling out his wand and launching a curse at the dark-haired teen.

Harry sighed before swatting the spell away like one would try to hit an annoying fly.

‘Most people say ‘Hello’ as a way of greeting’ the brunette said with a smirk – Draco had taught him well.

‘GET AWAY FROM HIM!’ Ron continued, pulling someone behind him at the same time – the bushy hair clarified that it was in fact that Hermione Girl from before.

‘It was nice meeting you Neville’ Harry said, walking out the compartment – but fuck, he just couldn’t resist replying at the Granger Girl’s next comment.

‘Don’t worry about him Ron, he’s probably going to end up in Azkaban who using the Dark Arts anyway’

‘Tell Me’ Harry said, turning around to face the pair – not caring that multiple people were opening their compartment doors to listen In.

‘What do you classify as dark magic?’

Hermione lived up to the know-it-all title Draco had given her by her response.

‘The dark arts refer to any spell, incantation or ritual that harms another and goes against the laws set by the Ministry of Magic’ she said, a reply straight out of a text book if you were to ask Harry.

‘Do you know the spell _Aguamenti_?’ Harry asked, glee setting into his veins at the audience gathering.

‘Of Course! Even Neville can do it! It’s a second-year spell.’ Granger replied with the air of superiority.

Smirking, Harry conjured water and suspended it in front of him – without a wand of course – leading to many gasps in the corridor.

‘Would you classify it as a dark art?’

Hermione was admittedly impressed by the display of wandless magic, but refused to give in to such a display, instead focusing on her own reputation as the brightest witch of this age.

‘Of course not, you use it to fill cauldrons or make tea’

_Ugh_ Harry thought _She uses conjured water to create a potion – that is perhaps the gravest insult to the field of potion making he had ever heard – conjured water will negatively impact a potion, not drastically, but enough to ensure poor results._

Harry decided not to think on when he turned into Snape, and instead replied with a smirk.

‘And yet, if I were to cast _Aguamenti_ down a person’s throat, they would drown’

Harry clenched his fist, causing the conjured water to dissipate into a fine mist.

Hermione was at a loss, this was not covered in the school curriculum.

‘Not everything’s black and white you know’ Harry said, before turning around and resuming his walk through the corridor.

~^~

By the time Harry had made it to Draco’s compartment – which of course was at the back of the Train – knowledge of the ‘Dark haired boy out-smarting Hermione’ had reached the ears of everyone on board.

He was about to raise his fist to the door when he heard giggles on the other side.

‘Oh, Dray you are funny’ came an overly girly voice.

‘Well I mean anyone can put that Mudblood in her place – it doesn’t take anyone special to do anything like that’ Draco said, not paying attention to the door.

‘What about that wandless water though? Not anybody could do that’ a rich deep voice stated.

‘Pfft, probably just hand his wand up his sleeve, conjuring water out of thin air? He’d struggle to conjure shit from a toilet’

Laughter came from within the compartment again as a tear tracked its way down Harry’s cheek.

_Why did you expect anything else Harry?_ Harry thought _He thinks nothing of you._

Draco saw a flash on dark brown hair at the door window, dread settled into his stomach as Harry turned toward the end of the train and ran, tears freely running down his cheeks as he opened the door at the back – revealing a standing space with iron railings surrounding it.

Charming the door closed, Harry leant against the railings.

_Well that’s shit_. Was the predominant thought going through his mind. Harry had never seen Draco with his friends before, but if they were all laughing at his expense, and for something he apparently did well, he didn’t want to be around them.

Harry felt the presence behind him before he heard the voice.

‘Anything from the trolley dear?’ the trolley witch asked – yet her trolley wasn’t behind her.

‘Uh… No. No thank you Miss…?’ Harry probed, wondering if this day was about to get worse.

‘You know… I’ve quite forgotten my own name’ she said with a smile, keeping her balance on the rocking train surprisingly well.

‘Right, um, can I help with anything?

The elderly witch smiled again – the smile reaching her eyes this time.

‘A Seraph really shouldn’t be out here you know’ she chimed, an air of danger about her.

‘How do… What are you?’ Harry said finally

Waving a hand over the door – probably casting silencing and locking charms – the elderly woman turned to face Harry again.

‘Really now, you must be new’ she said, before the tale-tell bone cracking of transformation could be heard.

Unlike Harry’s transformations, there was nothing smooth and graceful. The Trolley Witch’s arms cracked and jutted away at the joints, her skin reddening and burning off her clothing – her body thinning and lengthening to a point where she was easily six foot tall.

‘Y-You’re an Erinyes’ Harry whispered when the transformation was complete. His jaw was hanging open at the sight. Erinyes (otherwise known as Furies) were ancient creatures that inhabited the darkest places on the Earth, seeking those who were due punishment.

‘What a smart boy you are’ she said, before bringing down her talons onto Harry – who barely had enough time to transform his skin to that of a Basilisk and raise his arm to stop the assault.

‘Very cleaver. But a you can’t transform into such a creature here young one’ she screeched, indicating the restricted space at the end of the train, and whilst Erinyes could fly, Harry had no combat creatures that could fight in the air – a phoenix is a relatively passive creature.

The assault quickened – the Erinyes’ talons striking quicker and quicker, attempting to sever a limb or vital organ – but were stopped by the scales.

Neither party was making progress, and soon the Trolley Lady stopped her attack.

‘Your magical stamina is indeed great, but I can’t have you leaving the train’ she said, before beginning an incantation. Slowly, her talons changed from a dark red to flaming silver, which left a deep indent onto Harry’s arms.

‘Seraphs really aren’t all they’re cracked up to be apparently’ the Erinyes said, before stepping back and admiring her work.

Harry’s robes – not his nice ones thankfully – were torn to shreds, revealing snakeskin wherever it could be seen. His eyes remained human in their intensity and shape, but the stress of maintain a partial transformation was beginning to take its toll. If this was a month ago, Harry would be magically exhausted by this point.

But this was not the same Harry.

Harry stood up straight and began to transform.

‘There’s no use to it young one, only a creature as old as I could prove to be a challenge in this small space we have’ she said with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying an opportunity to remove her human form.

Her words quickly died in her throat when Harry’s transformation set in.

The only form available to Harry at the time was his Gorgon one – which whilst had similar scales to a Basilisk, still wouldn’t do much against the Erinyes’ talons. It was during this reasoning when Harry felt a familiar energy creeping up within him. It was the same presence that had inhabited his body during his hibernate state. Whilst everyone seemed to think Harry had changed, the brunette could feel no differences – until today that is.

When Harry opened the Gorgon transformation tome within his mind, he felt the presence begin to attach itself to the black covered bindings. The corners of the tome took on silver metal clasps, whilst the writing changed from green to silver on the front cover.

The magic from before had fully absorbed into Harry, and it had chosen the first thing it would change.

The Fury allowed herself a moment of panic when faced with the sight before her. Unlike most gorgons, this form turned the boy into a battle-ready fighter. The colouration and snakeskin was the same as it was previously, except this time, Harry’s hair had turned into snakes, each of the eyes a molten silver. A circlet of silver adorned the Gorgon’s head, whilst torso armour materialised onto its form.

On each of its fingers, a sharp claw made of the same silver protruded, a silver that looked suspiciously like the silver on the Fury’s talons.

Opening his eyes, Harry launched a wave of petrification magic towards the Fury, who was momentarily halted by its sheer force. Creature magic tends to protect creatures to a certain extent when attacked by another creature, but in this case, the sheer power behind it was enough to stop the hell-creature.

It was then that Harry smirked, and vanished into thin air.

The Trolley Witch fully panicked at this point. She did not originally mean to cause the angel pain, but the nature of her restriction meant she could only transform should another creature board the train – and it had been so long since she could use magic.

The Erinyes began to choke when she felt a hand encircle her throat from behind – followed quickly by Harry’s Gorgon form returning into vision.

**_‘Why shouldn’t I kill you?’_** Harry hissed – it seemed that the increase in power left him more snake than human.

The Trolley witch’s answer wasn’t heard when Harry collapsed to the wooden floor.

~^~

‘We’re about five minutes to the station now Dearie, you’d best wake up now’ The Trolley Witch said in an almost loving tone.

Harry opened his eyes to a white plastered celling. Sitting up, Harry was expecting a headache, but was surprised by the lack of pain which normally accompanies a new transformation.

Looking around, Harry could just make out pastel pink walls behind miscellaneous furniture and junk pilled up the walls. Next to the bed sat the Trolley Witch in a dark brown armchair, knitting away at what looked to be the start of a tea-cosy.

‘What happened?’ Harry asked, memories of the attack replaying through his mind.

‘I think I should apologise’ the witch said, ‘It’s been nigh on a hundred years since I’ve been able to transform, and I got a little carried away’

‘I don’t…? Where are we?’

‘Well me room of course! I don’t have a lot of space mind, and I am only needed four times a year, but it’s all I have’ she said rather bashfully, overall it was rather cosy.

‘But what is a demon like you doing in a place like this?’ Harry said, blushing at the often-used pick-up line.

‘A rather unfortunate… victim of mine trapped me here, so here I am.’ She said, smiling at the innocence of the teen – _this was a smile reserved for Grandchildren_ Harry thought.

 ‘What about your earnings?’

‘All go to my Little purse over there’ she gestured to a fraying shoebox ‘I’ve earned enough in almost two-hundred years to buy a mansion if I wanted, but of course, I’m stuck here’ her knitting sped up to an almost impossible speed, resulting in the tea-cosy being complete after a minute or so.

The Train lurched to a halt, the sounds of students disembarking and the odd owl hoot being heard through the thin walls of the train compartment.

Harry looked back up to the woman in front of her – the illusion of frail skipping across his mind despite his earlier confrontation.

‘A reality filter…’ he whispered, finding the magic at the very corners of his mind.

The woman nodded sadly before standing up and heading towards the door.

‘You’d best be off now young-un’ she said, tears building up in her eyes.

‘Do visit, soon won’t you? Few people notice little old me’

It was when Harry walked onto the empty station that he saw the shimmer of restraining charms dance around the door to the witch’s room.

‘What’s your name?’ Harry asked for the second time.

‘You can call me Erin if you like, it’s as good a name as any’

Harry fought the sudden urge to hug the old woman, years of loneliness he could relate to.

‘I’ll free you as soon as I can Edna’ Harry murmured, locking eyes with the disguised Erinyes.

‘I think a certain young blonde may want to apologise, and you’ll soon miss your big entrance if you dally’ Erin said, watching as the brunette realised and burst into flame.

‘Be careful, My Queen’

~^~

 ‘Now that we have introduced and sorted the first years, we have a few notices to discuss’ Dumbledore said to the collection of students, eyes twinkling merrily that gave many of the teachers watching chills.

‘The Forbidden Forest is, of course, still out of bounds. I urge you all not to bring products created by a Mister Fred and a Mister George Weasley onto the School Grounds – even if Professor McGonagall sets a surprise test and you happen to have some puking pasties on hand’ that raised a small laugh out of the audience, not so much the teaching staff – who actually wanted to teach the youth.

It was a certain blonde-haired boy however who couldn’t find it within himself to utter a sound.

Draco’s mind kept flashing back to the words he had carelessly thrown about, words which he didn’t mean in the slightest, but were funny at the time. He should’ve known better than to slip on his trademark mask of I-don’t-care-about-anybody, but it was just so natural to revert to such a mindset when surrounded by his friends.

_Hah_ he thought bitterly. _I’ve probably just ruined the friendship – or whatever it was – between Harry, for no reason but my own gain._

It had been developing for a while – Draco’s slight bitterness towards his newfound friend. It wasn’t malicious in its intent, but stemmed from the ease at which Harry learnt and mastered spell work. Draco had worked tirelessly throughout school to gain recognition from his family, and Harry came along and practically outshined him in every possible way.

It still didn’t stop him wanting to be his friend – or whatever they _were_ becoming.

Sighing, Draco tuned back into the Headmaster’s overbearing speech, which was seemingly coming to an end.

‘…and that’s why you should never go to the toilet without your own toilet roll’ finished the Headmaster, laughter echoing in the large hall. The joke of course lost on anybody who had only just tuned in.

‘Now, without further adieu, let the feast be- ‘Dumbledore was cut off by the torches surrounding the hall suddenly dimming. Waving his hand, Dumbledore was further shocked when they refused to burn brighter – instead turning a dark green.

Flames from the twenty touches surrounding the hall leapt up over the student’s heads, collecting in the centre of the hall between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Gasps from the audience were heard when a figure started to appear out of the flames – even Draco was in awe at such a display, despite obviously knowing who it would be. In fact, the only ones not in shock were Minerva and Severus, who had planned the teen’s entrance a mere three days prior.

It was worth it for the collective intake of breath when Harry’s black phoenix form emerged from the flames, emitting a loud cry - which further sent shivers down the spines of everyone watching – before flying overhead, circling the congregation before stopping at head height in front of the great doors. Green flames spread out in a circle around the creature, landing perfectly back onto their torches, bathing the room in an eerie green glow before resuming their warm orange, by which time, Harry had transformed.

Standing before the very centre of the doors, Harry made eye contact with everyone in the room, eyes finally settling on the headmaster opposed to him. He was wearing his finest black robes, made of the illustrious voxight material – making him look as if liquid shadow clung to his frame. His robes billowed behind him as he walked (thanks to a rather handy spell Severus made up and taught him) adding to the overall effect as he started to speak.

‘I do think, Headmaster, that you are forgetting my sorting’ Harry said with a smile, causing many girls – and some boys – to swoon at the sight.

‘How foolish of me. Minerva, if you will’ Dumbledore said, twinkle lost as he sat down on his throne-like chair.

Minerva smiled to Harry when she conjured the stool, the sorting hat already in her hand.

‘Ready for phase two?’ she said, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry sat down on the stool, gave a brief nod, and allowed McGonagall to place the artefact on his head.

Instead of refusing the presence battling away at his mental walls, Harry invited it to tea.

~^~

Harry was sat behind his desk when a figure dressed in brown, aged robes sat opposite. He was old to say the least – wrinkles littered his skin like a decaying apple left in a fruit bowl. His beard and hair trailed down to the floor, leaving white hairs stuck to the mental study.

‘You must be the hat’ Harry said, stating the obvious.

‘Mister Potter… or perhaps I should say Mister Prince. It’s about time you showed up’ the man said, voice slightly raspy, the mere action causing his spectacles to slide down his nose.

‘Do you know what I wish to ask?’

‘For once, no. My legilimency properties are the collective abilities of all four Hogwarts founders, and yet you reflect my attempts as easy as a mirror reflects an image’

‘That’s reassuring. Now, what do I call you?’ Harry said sincerely,

‘I was named Gaius, although Merlin knows why’ Gaius said honestly, looking around the room.

‘So… You’re a Seraph then?’ Gaius said, indicating the tomes upstairs.

‘Strange everyone knows what I am and yet I don’t even fully know myself’ Harry pouted, _if this guy turns into some kind of creature I will be done with this. Officially._

‘You will in time’ Gaius smiled ‘Now what do you wish to ask me?’

Harry sighed before answering.

‘Once I’m sorted, Dumbledore will make up a fuss about my lack of wand, according to Salazar, you have a wand suitable for me.’

It was a week ago when the discussion took place. Harry having not realised a wand was fully required, had gone in a minor panic at the prospect of not being near Draco – despite recent events. Salazar then decided to lecture the art of wand creation, stating that the creature hairs needed would be what represented you as an individual, which of course flowed a debate about how many creatures Harry actually was.

‘But you don’t need a wand, let alone a mortal one’

‘I know that, but if they know I can do wandless magic, I’ll become more of a threat. If I have a wand that could be taken away, I would be considerably less of a worry’ Harry reasoned, watching the fires in the hearth.

‘I agree with your logic young one’ Gaius said after a pause ‘you shall have the wand created by the founders, but it does still not solve what house you should be in’

Harry smirked then, and divulged his idea.

~^~

This conversation occurred over the course of a minute – a considerably long time for the hat to make up its mind – and yet Dumbledore was not worried. He had asked the hat to place the newcomer in Slytherin, and he was not disappointed.

‘SLYTHERIN!’ The hat called, met with cheers from the green table and leering, boos, and one Weasley’s inappropriate ‘Fags go to the Snake Pit’ shout, from the other tables.

That was until the hat continued.

‘GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW! HUFFLEPUFF!’ it shouted, this time met with the silence of the room.

‘It seems sir that I have the aspects of all the houses within me – it would be a shame to put me in one house only’ Harry said with a smile, fingering the wand that now lay in his inner breast pocket.

Shaking out of his stupor, Dumbledore grasped the only option he could think of.

‘And yet, Mr. Prince, you have no wand, and a Hogwarts stu- ‘Dumbledore’s words died in his throat when the brunette held up an eleven inch, black yew wand – looking suspiciously similar to his own wand in its shape and pattern.

‘I think this should be adequate, don’t you?’ Harry smirked again, keeping up his over confident persona – Merlin knew he didn’t feel confident at this point.

At Dumbledore’s lack of answer, Harry continued.

‘If that’s all, I’ll be sure to see you all around’ the brunette spoke to the audience before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

Food soon appeared on the tables, but even that could not change the focus of the room: who exactly was the mysterious new student?

At least that’s what most of them thought – Draco was too busy trying not to care, and failing miserably.

That night, neither boy slept soundly: both missing the warmth of the other. Harry had his own room away from the other dormitories, and in that moment, Harry realised how truly lonely he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's beginning to obtain a fair few forms now, would anyone like me to sketch his forms so you have a better idea of his appearance? 
> 
> Work with Draco he's temperamental. 
> 
> Sorry if too much stuff happened in this chapter, but i really wanted to expand on the Trolley witch idea from the cursed child, because whilst i overall refuse to acknowledge it as part of the same universe, it had one good idea. - too opinionated sorry ^.^
> 
> The angst begins, and will likely resolve next chapter...
> 
> maybe.


	12. Family, Feuds and First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's big entrance into Hogwarts doesn't go exactly to plan. During his introductory lessons, Harry comes under strain - leading him to question everything once more. 
> 
> Draco begins to realize his mistake. But is it too late? 
> 
> Warnings/ Notices:   
> \- Mentions of Loneliness  
> \- Mentions of Vulnerability   
> \- Swearing   
> \- Draco realizing he's a dick.   
> \- Badass Narcissa  
> \- The Archangel Archives

It was around three in the morning when Harry awoke.

After Draco’s apparent opinion of him, the brunette had asked Helios to carry his trunks to one of the empty teacher’s quarters – as a member of all four houses, he technically couldn’t reside in one dorm.

However, the strength it took to transform and put on such a show took its toll – especially as he had battled a few hours previously – which resulted him collapsing onto his bed, tears running down his cheeks until he slept. He didn’t allow anyone into his mental library that night, and it was sure to raise some questions.

Rubbing his eyes half-heartedly, Harry looked over to the source of the sound which awoke him – in this case, one of his multiple, still unpacked, trucks bouncing up and down on the floor.

Walking over, Harry open the trunk to be met with a very annoyed looking Nagini.

**_‘Why the bloody hell am I still in here?’_ ** she hissed, giving Harry such a disgust filled look that it made Harry want to recoil.

**_‘Why are you here anyway?’_ **

**_‘Well somebody – not naming names – removed my bond to Tom in the process of removing the Horcrux, and somebody -not naming names – didn’t check the contents of their bag before going on the train’_ **

Harry sighed, this was really not what he needed after the day he had – it had started off so well too.

The tiredness must have shown on his face, because Nagini’s attitude soon turned sour.

**_‘What’s got you in such a mood? Anybody would be happy to have me as company’_ **

**_‘It’s not you. Just a long day. You still haven’t answered my question though – why are you here?’_** Harry hissed – although the sigh was still there.

**_‘Last time I checked, My Queen, you are one of the most powerful being on the earthen plain. And secondly, I’m here to ask for a familiar bonding’_ **

_Wonder if Helga and Rowena have a familiar_ Harry thought, _perhaps they’d want a bond too seeing as EVERYBODY ELSE DOES._

**_‘What about Tom?’_ **

**_‘Tom doesn’t need me anymore, he’ll be different once restored’_** there was a hint of regret in her tone, only just.

**_‘Give me one good reason to accept.’_** Harry was clinging at the possibility of _not_ having someone else’s familiar – the possible argument would probably result in the brunette losing it.

**_‘Aside from the fact I’m great and a prodigious at battle strategy, and consultation – snakes are an allowed pet at Hogwarts School, a rule put into place by Salazar Slytherin himself, so I could watch your back at all times’ _**she almost spat at the word ‘pet’, but refrained from ranting in light of Harry’s approaching emotional breakdown.

The brunette couldn’t see a down side to the proposition when he thought about it – even though he knew he would regret it eventually.

**_‘Very well, how do I make you a familiar?’_** considering he had a basilisk and phoenix already, he didn’t exactly know how to make one.

**_‘The bonds you share with Styx and the bird are familiar bonds, but no ritual was required due to your natural inheritance of them should the creatures themselves want to change – as I am a new bond, there is a ritual to complete’_ **

**_‘So? Can’t you just get on with it?’_ **

**_‘Ok, first of all, rude. Second of all stick out your arm’_ **

When Harry did so, the snake leapt towards the exposed flesh and sank her fangs into the warmth of Harry’s blood. Surprisingly, Harry barely felt it.

Nagini removed herself after a minute or so, and looked back up at Harry.

**_‘Now you need to damage me in some way and take in my blood.’_ **

**_‘Why?’_ **

**_‘The blood absorbed by each creates a pact between the two. Should both consent to the bonding, it will create a mental link between them as well as other benefits.’_ **

**_‘Mental …Link?’_** Harry asked, both incredibly tired and ashamed of barely talking to Helios and Styx.

**_‘I’m going to be bonded to an imbecile’_** Nagini said under her breath, which was unfortunately not very effective as she could only speak at one volume.

**_‘Sort that out later, now if you’d get on with it?’_**  she gestured to her tail.

Partially wanting to show off, and partially wanting to make it as clean as possible, Harry focused his attention on transforming his right pointer finger into that of the Armoured Gorgons – it’s silver glowing almost in the moonlight that filtered in from a window to the left.

The brunette scratched Nagini half way down her length, and sucked a droplet of blood from the point of his nail. Somewhere in his mind, he could feel a new door opening, along a corridor which he hadn’t paid attention to thus far.

**_‘Wonderful. Now that that’s done, you’re going to tell me why you’re in such a sorry state, we’ll pick out your clothing for tomorrow, and I’ll tell you about familiar bonds.’_** Nagini said after Harry windlessly healed her – his wand was under his pillowcase.

**_‘Why pick out my clothing?’_** Harry asked, focusing on anything _but_ the reason why he felt like shit.

**_‘You may radiate power unlike anything this world has ever seen Harry, but we need to make sure you look the part to’_ **

**_‘But you don’t even wear clothes!’_ **

**_‘I have been stuck with a man who wears the same ratty black robes every day, you will let me have this’_ **

~^~

During Harry’s new bonding, Severus was awake with worry.

Years of noticing every possible detail in a situation had made it incredibly easy to pick up the slightly sunken look around Harry’s eyes, as well as the fact Harry didn’t have his library open.

The clincher however was Draco’s overall un-involvement during the feast – whatever happened, Draco was responsible. Probably.

He was half-way through bullet pointing possible reasons why Harry was sad (his likeliest being; Draco was being a dick, someone mistreated a house elf, Weasley had attacked Draco, or that Harry had stood on some creature’s tail, and would now blame himself – he was sticking with the Draco being a dick one though) when a knock came at his door, followed quickly by Minerva and the two other heads of house: Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout.

‘What ever do I owe this pleasure?’ Severus snarled, indicating the three seats in front of him.

‘Is this where I offer a boiled sweet? Is that what we’re after here?’ he said as a follow up, snarl turning up at the corners in the closet thing to a smile he could muster – what with Harry’s problem and all.

The three professors laughed at the implication, but soon turned it around to more serious conversation.

‘We know that you know who that boy is Severus’ Sprout said, creating a cup of tea with a wave of her hand.

‘And we have come to offer our assistance’ Flitwick finished, likewise summoning something to drink.

Severus looked towards Minerva who just shrugged and pulled out a hip-flask, lacing her own tea with something that smelled strong even from across the desk.

‘Shouldn’t you all be getting ready for the introductories tomorrow?’ the potions master reasoned. The students had all arrived on a Thursday, which would allow the Friday for introductory lessons, and the weekend for exploration before the real lessons began. Today – as it was three in the morning – would be the most stressful day for a while, as every first year saw fit to question _everything._

‘We could say the same to you Severus, but by the looks of it, you’re merely thinking as to why Harry looked ready to break down at the slightest push’. Each Head of House had become accustomed to noticing the struggle of holding it together in a student’s body language and tone – it was an occurrence happening far too often nowadays.

‘Any suggestions?’ Severus sighed, it would be better to have the other heads on board throughout all of this, he supposed.

‘Young Mr. Malfoy looked rather put out of place don’t you think’.

_Filius would be the one to notice_ Snape thought, _he probably knows everything about everyone in that hall._

‘I believe he is the cause of it yes’

‘Leave them to sort it out, if it becomes dangerous or counterproductive, then we’ll step in’ – for a Hufflepuff, Sprout was not the most caring type.

‘Perhaps we should discuss why you’re really here then?’

‘Quite’ Flitwick began, ‘Who is he? Is he against Dumbledore, and where did he get those robes from?’

‘Those were gorgeous those’

‘Did you see how they flowed? I’ve only saw them once before and they truly are the bes- ‘

‘PERHAPS we should get straight to the facts then, hmm?’ Severus interrupted – it was common knowledge that the heads of houses respected fashion, and could in fact argue in depth about their own style choices – although currently, Severus just couldn’t care less.

‘Harry has certain… abilities that present him as force to be reckoned with. Legally, he is my adopted son, and bares my mother’s Madan name. As such, he will likely come under scorn from a certain group of your Gryffindors Minerva’

McGonagall grimaced at the implication – all previous Weasleys had been a blessing to teach, even the twins (whilst boisterous) had many ideas and a thirst for learning, despite it going towards joke merchandise that terrorised teachers. But the youngest Weasley children took after their Mother more than Father: they were practically up Dumbledore’s backside making sure to do everything he asked of them. Hell, even Hermione, who had an excellent factual knowledge of subjects, was under the Old Man’s thumb, and practically terrorised anyone who went against him.

‘Should we look out for him then?’ Flitwick asked, quite used to discussions degrading Gryffindor.

Severus and Minerva shared a look, before smirking at the other pair.

‘I think, you’ll want to look out for anyone who antagonises him’ the Head Gryffindor said sweetly, before downing her alcohol laced tea.

~^~

The remainder of the morning in Harry’s chambers was spent organising and decorating his previously decrepit room. The four-poster bed was now refurbished and fresh to the touch, his clothes had all been folded or hung up with anti-moth and stasis charms set upon them. The founder’s stones were all placed together on the window ledge, with complex sticking charms that would prevent them from falling out and becoming a permanent fixture of the guttering.

The carpets were now a lush Black, whilst the walls were white. It would have been too bright in the room in Harry’s opinion, if not for the enchanted creatures painted in monochrome on the walls – he had created them to show his current forms, for there was a gorgon, basilisk, phoenix, and cat all running around the room.

Somehow, it made him feel less lonely.

Nagini was watching Harry’s reflection as he adjusted his robes – it was still the day of lesson introductions, so he was allowed to wear whatever he liked.

In this case, Nagini lived up to her promised abilities.

The robes were the same rare material as before – voxight – but were now a dark purple. Wherever the light touched the fabric, it seemed to ripple and reflect, giving the illusion of a night sky, or perhaps the milky way trapped in fabric form. They were also form fitting, accenting his almost feminine hips and slim figure. After explaining his newest Gorgon form to Nagini, she had insisted that he would turn his nails into the same indestructible silver – purely for the finalised look of it. It was tricky for Harry to get right, considering it was transformation focused on such a small part – but after an hour he was ready to brave the world.

Nagini took her perch around Harry’s shoulders – her weight lightened by the bond they shared – and together they left the chambers, heading to breakfast.

They returned two minutes later to retrieve Harry’s wand, which he put up his sleeve.

~^~

To say that Harry entrance yesterday was worthy of praise, today’s earned an award.

Because of his overly well-verse-in-fashion familiar, they had both arrived late into the Breakfast hour, which meant that everyone – from first years to seventh years – were present.

And all of them stopped what they were doing when Harry walked through the great doors.

**_‘Walk straight towards the head table, do not make eye contact with anyone – including the blonde.’_** Nagini refused to call him Draco after Harry explained the events that transpired **_‘Halfway to the table, in the centre of the room, show them the amount of magical power you have’_** she hissed in Harry’s ear.

She was having more fun than she had in years, and blatantly preened when the Slytherins shot her longing glances.

**_‘This should be fun’_** Harry hissed back, enjoying the shocked faces of the Slytherins himself when they heard him speak parseltongue.

As requested, Harry released a wave of magical energy half way towards the head table. It was, at a stretch, fifteen percent of his maximum capabilities, but it was enough to cause multiple people to cough, some to fall off their chairs, and the entire congregation to visibly shudder with the intensity.

**_‘You can do better than that’_** Nagini scolded.

**_‘Yeah I could also kill them all if I sneezed too hard’_** Harry hissed back.

**_‘Would that be so bad?’_ **

Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped up to the Head Table and looked down on the Headmaster, staring straight into those annoyingly twinkling eyes.

Harry felt the push on his mind, subtler than he expected. Rather than the battering-ram of mental energy he predicted, it was more of a gentle knocking.

It still didn’t stop Harry from raising his shield however, and at such a power level that Dumbledore visibly paled, his eyes turning bloodshot.

Harry was not the first to look away, and took that as a minor win.

‘Where should I sit?’ Harry asked, gesturing to the lack of table for those in all four houses.

‘The floor perhaps?’ Dumbledore said with a laugh, he was not about to offer any kind of assistance to the teen in front of him.

‘Sure’ Harry said with a smile, before stepping off the dais and moving towards the left of the hall, where a side door lay.

**_‘Make a show of it, add unnecessary flourishes and not say the incantation’_ **

**_‘Obviously’_ **

Nagini slapped her tail against the brunette’s ribs as he pulled out his wand.

_Let’s see what you’re made of_ Harry thought.

Thinking of the spells, Harry began to swirl and slash his wand throughout the air. The stone beneath the hall rose at his command, leaving a solid cube of Hogwarts stone before him.

**_‘Phase two Harry’_ **

Harry had very little idea of what to create when given the possibility, but soon found mental images of ornate tables and chairs being sent through his mind by Nagini.

There were much more swirls and flicks of Harry’s wand in the minute he took to create the seating area. The result being a table made of stone – shaped from the castle itself, and being no bigger than a desk – with an ornate chair sitting by it. A final flourish, and the furniture turned to a dark wood, with a table cloth appearing a draping over one side, revealing the Hogwarts crest to the entire hall. Within moments, a golden service late appeared, alongside a golden bowl, with a pitcher of Pumpkin juice.

Harry set himself down, let Nagini off his shoulders, and began to pile food onto his plate from that which appeared before him – placing piles of bacon, a few fruits, and a croissant in the bowl – all for Nagini.

‘He’s got a bloody snake now!’

‘Where did he buy those robes?’

‘Isn’t he dreamy…’

‘What’s his name?’

‘Did you see that wand work? That’s NEWT Level! And that transfiguration of stone into wood is way past that!’

‘Was he speaking to that snake? You don’t think he’s got the same thing as the Longbottom, do you?’

And such conversation could be heard whilst Harry tucked into his fruit. He afforded himself a small smile before Nagini hissed next to him.

**_‘I think it’s time for the finishing touch, don’t you?’_** she hissed around a mouthful of bacon.

Harry nodded before reaching into his mind.

_‘Hey girl, think you could bring me a Newspaper? And show off for the crowd?’_

Within seconds the usual hooting of owls was replaced by that of phoenix song, when Helios flew down from the above window meant for post. She circled the room before landing on the table next to Harry, and dropped the issue of the Daily Prophet onto his lap, before pinching slices of peach off his plate.

More conversation broke out after that, which Harry paid little attention too as he stroked Helios’ vibrant green feathers. His attention was fixed on the Headmaster.

There was hatred in the Old Man’s eyes.

~^~

 

Unfortunately, being the only transfer student meant that Harry was surrounded by a group of first years during his introductories, which would’ve been fine, if not for the stupid questions.

‘What is Magic sir?’

‘What exactly are you? You’re so short’

‘Who’s He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?’

‘What’s a phoenix?’ _– that one was perhaps Harry’s fault_

‘What does Charms even mean?’

‘Will there be Homework?’

It was only five minutes into Charms – the first of the day’s lessons – before both Flitwick and Harry sighed painfully.

‘Now I’d like you all to look at your feathers closely. Try to remember every part of it, else you’ll only be levitating half of it at a time. Practise saying the words whilst I go and speak to Mr. Prince over there’ the Professor said, walking almost on air in his attempt to get out of their questioning gazes.

Flitwick conjured a chair to sit opposite Harry, and sat down gratefully.

‘I take it you can lift a feather?’ he said, not expecting Harry to pull out his wand, and simultaneously levitate thirty-two feathers, along with thirty-two chairs with students on them, and setting them back down again.

‘Perhaps your abilities are too… extraordinary to be confined to N.E.W.T. lessons, tell me; can you do the Patronus charm?’ Flitwick coughed after Harry display, still feeling the cackle of energy in the room.

Harry had never tried to cast it before – largely because he knew dementors didn’t stand a chance overall against him – but that came with the chilled realisation of him not having a form that could damage the shroud-like creatures physically.

The brunette cast the charm – not fully knowing what to expect – which resulted in his own shock when three corporal patronuses stood in front of him expectantly – the basilisk taking up half the classroom, making one first year shriek.

**_‘It seems your magic responds to the forms you have unlock, unless it is humanoid in appearance’_** Nagini hissed from beneath the desk, enjoying her nap after eating her fill at breakfast. Indeed, she was correct, as no gorgon-looking image stood before him.

He cancelled the charm before looking back at the professor expectantly.

‘It takes many years to create a corporal Patronus Mr. Prince, and Never have I heard of someone commanding three such creations – tell me, what memory were you using?’

‘All of them sir’

‘But… the memory should be happy, it should be a solidified joyous emotion to repeal dark creatures’

‘Every memory is powerful sir, it does not need to be happy’ Harry said without worry, instead taking in the still shocked looking first years.

‘What should I do now sir?’

Flitwick shook himself momentarily before looking around at the stunned classroom.

‘Perhaps, Harry, would you like to act as my assistant during class?’

_The idea had as much appeal as allowing Nagini to accompany him clothes shopping_ Harry thought. But when met with the almost pleading eyes of the teacher in front of him, he felt his lips moving before his mind could catch up.

‘Sure’

The lesson went quickly after that – the strain being divided equally between the two - and whilst Harry wasn’t best pleased with the slow rate of learning demonstrated by the children (only a few had managed to say even the words correctly), he couldn’t fight the proud feeling inside himself when they would smile and learn at his teaching.

Plus, he got to leave ten minutes early – mostly to avoid their reactions when faced with the upcoming homework – but he didn’t miss Flitwick’s thankful look as he left, with Nagini sauntering some ways behind him.

~^~

The following lessons followed on in a similar manner.

Potions was pretty much a walk in the park. He was tasked with the creation of a Polyjuice potion – a N.E.W.T. level creation – and managed to complete it within fifteen minutes, thanks to a rather useful, but extremely delicate, potion speed-up charm, that had Snape so distracted he couldn’t focus entirely on his usual intimidating persona.

Harry was responsible for ensuring that nothing blew up, which was an easy task until they were to all add Lacewing flies (used to bind other ingredients) to their potions, which resulted in five going off at once.

Two Harry was able to stop by placing hasty stasis charms on the cauldrons that were either side of the room, whilst Severus prevented another. The two others however – both funnily enough the creation of Gryffindors – blew up in a spectacular fashion, covering the students in the purple goo that was meant to become a harmless haircare potion.  

Luckily, the potion itself was non-toxic. The heat of the potion remains however made them scream out in agony – which was probably overexaggerating since the potion wouldn’t get above lukewarm, so was more likely the shock of the explosion.

It took a hasty vanishing and healing charm – both accidentally wandless – for the students to get back on track.

Although once leaving, Harry wished he didn’t hear the fated ‘See me after dinner Mr. Prince’ coming from his father’s lips.

~^~

Divination was perhaps the strangest one, in which Harry enjoyed being alone with Trelawney (as it only became a subject at third year), but found it hard to create accurate predictions, as if there was something blocking it.

Transfiguration was perhaps Harry favourite, as when he arrived five minutes early, McGonagall set about her routine of becoming a cat and waiting for her students to walk in, before transfiguring before them. With Harry there, it was double the shock factor. Both cats had waited patiently for the students to roll in, and both jumped off the desk in unison to transform into their usual self – an act which looked choreographed by its accuracy.

Arithmancy Harry found fairly easy, as it was once more a one-on-one lesson, which resulted in Madam Vector’s surprise when Harry was able to work out mastery level ritual arithmancy in a matter of minutes.

Herbology was perhaps the one which required work, as although Harry’s knowledge was vat, he lacked hands-on experience with the plants in question, resulting in Sprout insisting personal lessons at the weekend to keep up (‘and overtake’ she said under her breath) the rest of his year.

Care of Magical Creatures was also a one-on-one, but Harry was adamant to take it based on the fact he could be around his beloved creatures at least once a week – with an excuse.

Quidditch came naturally to him as well, but he explained his displeasure at riding a broom when he could fly as a phoenix instead – resulting in an understanding, if slightly ticked off, Madam Hooch.

Muggle Studies was a walk in the park considering Harry’s upbringing, but he refused to attend the classes – saying that he would still take the exam (of course) but would not wish to waste valuable time learning more transfiguration – resulting in most of the lesson being a debate as to what Harry _would_ do, as he was adamant on his stance, no matter how many time Madam Burbage pleased.

Ancient Runes followed a similar style, with one lesson per week agreed upon when harry could read the runes presented before him with unheard of ease – his own rune books were harder to master for pity’s sake.

Astronomy would take place at midnight, so he had a lesson in Alchemy instead – which was also taught by Severus on the side, only Hermione Granger was in that class, so Harry chose to take it based on a purely petty standpoint – which received praise from Nagini.

History of Magic was compulsory, so Harry didn’t waste his time going to the introduction anyway – the sleepy looks of the first years as they left the class confirmed his belief that it was a boring subject.

It was the last lesson however when things took a turn.

Defence Against the Dark Art was a compulsory subject required to take at all levels, in which students would learn how to combat dark entities, protect themselves against threats, and more importantly: how to protect, counter and kill (if necessary) magical creatures. That normally fell into the range of Werewolves and Vampires – a heavily stereotyped conclusion – but nevertheless only those present in society.

The sinking feeling when harry entered the room should’ve been a sign.

At the front of the room stood Albus Dumbledore, eyes twinkling merrily as he watched the students enter the room.

‘Now today I was going to introduce you all to the basics of defence, but we are presented with an amazing opportunity here today! Mr. Prince, as you all saw, was able to transform into a phoenix. That is an Animagus and not a dark art, but he also possesses the ability to access his creature inheritance! Now as I am only your acting teacher today – your new teacher will be arriving on Monday don’t you worry – I wanted to demonstrate _exactly_ how you should deal with creature threats’

Harry could feel himself trapped into a corner. If he were to deny the allegations, it would create a hole in the all-powerful image he had been trying to make, but to transform would invite repercussions that the Headmaster had clearly already prepared for.

**_‘Force his Hand Harry – just don’t armour yourself unless you have to’_** Nagini hissed to his side, the first sign of concern he had heard from her.

Standing slowly, Harry made his way to the front of the room, and transformed into his Gorgon-self, the gasps and the _‘wows!’_ of the onlookers easing his nerves slightly. It was only at the last second that he prevented the armour like additions his form had obtained, trusting in Nagini’s advice.

‘Now, Mr. Prince, try to attack myself’ Dumbledore’s voice broke for no arguments, which is why when Harry opened his eyes and launched his petrification magic outwards, he was as shocked as the onlookers when a mirror appeared in front of him.

‘A Normal Mirror would not deflect such power children, but this is a mirror soaked in melted moonstone – able to reflect magic itself back at its caster’.

Harry felt his own body solidify no sooner had the words left the old man’s lips, the force of the transformation pushing his consciousness into his Mind study at such a force his mind shook with its intensity.

The Gorgon book on the desk in front of him was cast out of stone, the room colder than what Harry would normally allow it to be. He understood what had happened, but he did not hide his disgust at such an underhand tactic.

Whilst his rage was slowly climbing, the book in front of him began to flake around the edges normally coated in silver, until such a point that the force within himself could not be contained, and tome in front of him split into two, with the new tome going to rest on the bookshelf upstairs, whilst the Gorgon one fixed itself.

Dumbledore’s follow-up lecture lasted for all over five minutes before a distinct cracking could be heard from the petrified Harry. Nagini had been stunned by the Headmaster upon her Master’s imprisonment, and only just awoke in time to witness Harry’s return.

The class watched the cracks spread across the Gorgon’s features in confusion, until a green light shone from the gaps it made. Seconds later, Harry’s battle form had been revealed, it’s silver accents reflecting the light, making the metal look like fire in its intensity.

Dumbledore quickly regained his composure, summoning the mirror once more to remain in front of Harry’s eyes. But the snake-haired teen wasn’t having it, and leant his head down towards the mirror as if in a bow. The snakes which made up Harry’s hair quickly got the message, and began to devour the material in front of them, the mirror being consumed within five seconds.

Harry began to advance on the Headmaster, serpent like tail slithering slowly behind him, until Nagini broke through his disgust-filled haze.

**_‘MY QUEEN! IF YOU ATACK HIM NOW YOU WILL LOSE THE YOUNG ONES FUTURE ALLIGENCE’_ **

And indeed, that was true, when Harry cast his gaze around the students, they were all facing him with a look between awe and fear.

Wordlessly, Harry transformed back, cast a disgusted look at the Headmaster, and walked out the door. Nagini followed close behind.

~^~

Harry did not go down to dinner that day, nor attend the meeting with Severus and the Astronomy introduction. Rather selfishly – he thought – he had summoned his familiars and cried into their embrace. Styx taking up most of the room, but still a welcome company.

It wasn’t the fact that Dumbledore made a counter move – it should have been expected after all – it was the feelings that came as a result.

Since his original inheritance, harry had never felt helpless. His own power assured him that he could face whatever challenge arose, using brute thought and quick thinking to make his way through obstacles. But the feeling of helplessness which surrounded him for those mere minutes when he was trapped in his own mind reminded him of how fragile he still was.

Tie that in with Nagini being hurt whilst Harry was out, and he felt even worse.

And then there was the fact Draco had still not even attempted to find him.

All in all, Harry was not surprised when he passed out, instead locking down his mental fortress to everybody but his familiars.

He had been alone for seventeen years after all, what’s one more weekend?

~^~

News spread quickly throughout the school concerning their mystery-boy, and in this case, everyone knew of his creature transformation and what he could do. Most of them were in awe (Draco, despite himself, was shocked when hearing Harry’s armoured Gorgon form, and felt somewhat betrayed that the brunette hadn’t told him), the occasional first year a bit scared. But it was two Head of Year who were the ones to show debilitating worry.

Severus and Minerva retreated to the potion master’s study soon after dinner, where Minerva was going through a pack of digestives almost robotically.

‘Is he alright do you think Severus?’ she asked, biscuit brought up to her lips.

‘Power wise, I knew he would’ve found a counter to such a simple move. Psychologically, it could be a different story.’

‘Is there anyone who could talk to him?’ Severus had already tried to talk to Harry through the mental link, but he was completely closed off – and told Minerva appropriately.

‘Draco, I would’ve hoped, but for whatever reason, he’s returned to his old-school self’ he said with a sigh, the Malfoys really were idiots.

‘May I use your floo?’ Minerva asked, going towards the hearth at Severus’ approval.

‘Narcissa Malfoy’ she said, throwing power into the flames, and sticking her head into the coals.

‘Minerva?’ Narcissa asked when faced with the professor’s floating head, followed quickly by Bellatrix. They had been reacquainting since Bellatrix’s recuperation, and since the curly-haired witch had returned from her Gringotts mission, both she and Tom were in better spirits.

‘Come through. Now’

The Black family descendants walked through to be met with a pale – even paler than normal – Severus, and stressed Minerva.

‘What’s going on?’ Narcissa asked.

The story of Harry’s reflected petrification, as well as Draco’s lack of communication, were soon divulged to the pair. It was when Minerva explained Draco’s possible involvement that Narcissa switched however.

‘Has he made any attempt to talk to Harry today?’

‘Not as far as we are aware, and as a seventh year, he had no lessons today due to the introductories’ Severus said grimly.

Rising from her chair, she shared a look with Bellatrix, before walking to the door and leaving the room.

The three watched her leave without saying anything, until Bellatrix had broken down in giggles.

‘What’s so funny?’ Severus asked oblivious.

‘Draco…’ she said between laughs ‘is so dead’

~^~

Draco Malfoy was in two minds. Half of him felt horrible, he had thrown away one of the first real friendships he had ever known, and barely spoken to the guy who had changed his world around a mere month ago. The other half however was jealous at Harry’s abilities and attention, which – Draco felt – he didn’t fully deserve.

He was continuing this internal debate when the portrait door leading the common room was blasted off its hinges, making everyone in the room – Draco included – reach for their wands.

A few stunners were sent into the smoke in the doorway, but were easily reflected by the person who had intruded the Slytherin home.

When Narcissa Malfoy stepped through – still as graceful as a swan despite the spell countering and door destruction – and stood in front of the ruined walkway.

‘You’re screwed mate’ Blaise said on his left, while Pansy struggled between laughing and sending prayers - that Draco wouldn’t come back as a ghost.

‘Draconian Malfoy’ Narcissa said in a sickly-sweet voice ‘Come with me’

Deciding to get whatever this was out the way, Draco followed his mother, ignoring the sniggering that trailed behind him.

They were halfway to Severus’ study when confronted with the image of Dumbledore.

‘And what, may I ask, is go- ‘Narcissa interrupted before him could finish his lecture however.

‘Sod off you old Git’ she said, waving her hand as if in dismissal. Except upon doing so, a wave of air-elemental magic hit Dumbledore - so powerful in its force, that it caused Dumbledore to be blown to the end of the corridor, hitting the stone with a dull ‘ _thud’._

Draco watched on silently, walking along behind his mother in fear of being blasted as well. Not only was her language one that lacked a Malfoy etiquette, but he also never knew his mother was an elementalist.

Upon arriving at Snape’s door, Narcissa pushed Draco in and took a seat next to her sister – who was sipping out of Minerva’s hipflask.

Before Draco could question his presence, Nagini apparated onto Severus’ desk.

**_‘I sensed tension and came as fast as I could. What did I miss?’_** she hissed, looking around expectantly at the group.

Almost all of them were struck-dumb when they could understand the snake, considering Harry’s lack of vicinity, so Nagini elaborated.

**_‘I’m one of his familiars now, as such, some of his magic flows through me. That doesn’t matter now of course, what’s going on?’_ **

Narcissa ignored the snake in favour of getting her way.

‘Draco’ she said sweetly ‘why the fuck have you destroyed a friendship between yourself and Harry?’

_She swears too?_ Draco thought stunned.

‘I... uh…’

‘Eloquent as a toad this one’ Bellatrix laughed at her own joke, but was quickly silenced by Narcissa’s quelling look.

‘Why do you suddenly not like him?’

‘It’s not that I don’t like him per-say’

‘So, what is it then?’

Severus watched the two with mild amusement – Narcissa would get nowhere if it carried on like this, so the potions master intervened.

‘Perhaps some tea Draco?’ he said, conjuring the desired beverage.

The blonde drank it quickly as a form of distraction, but when he had swallowed half its contents, the cup vanished.

‘Do you like Kittens Draco?’

‘Yes, I would like several, they are incredibly fluff- ‘he stopped as soon as he could, outrage filling his gaze

‘Veritaserum!’

‘Five points to Slytherin’ Minerva said sarcastically.

‘Now tell me Draco, why do you not like Harry?’

The words fell from Draco’s lips before he could stop them:

‘He’s got everything he could ever want; money, power, attention – all things everyone else has to work hard to achieve. He’s done nothing with his life so far that warrants such favouritism, and it’s not far that some of us have to work when he can complete it with a wave of his hand’

‘You raised me to become top of the power grid, but it’s impossible so long as I’m compared to him’

If possible, every eye watching him hardened.

**_‘And yet, he can be brought down by a single harsh word by you. Quite frankly, I’m disappointed in the little value you place on family’_** Nagini spoke, her sharp voice unusually solemn.

‘Family means everything to me, I’m not sure how you could- ‘

**_‘To him, you are his family’_ **

And Merlin if that didn’t stab Draco through the heart.

‘I think, perhaps, you need to find someone else to blame your lack of work ethic on. Instead of blaming Harry for something out of his control, why not learn from him.’ Narcissa rose from her seat.

‘Nagini, would you be able to take me to Harry?’

**_‘Of Course. Minerva, Bellatrix, you will be granted access to Harry’s knowledge – I’ll see to it. In the meantime, I’ll take you – his family – up to him, grab on’_ **

Narcissa and Nagini left, leaving a very regretful Draco behind.

‘I’ve fucked up, haven’t I?’

‘Eloquent – but yes, you have indeed _“fucked up”’_ Severus said with a frown.

~^~

Narcissa almost lost her balance when she was apparated to stand on the surface of a Basilisk, with Harry’s small looking body hidden within its many coils. But when she made eye contact with the brunette, her motherly instincts took hold.

Going down to her knees, she held the crying teen in her arms, rubbing circles on his back through the fabric of his robes.

‘W-Why am I-I always a-alone...?’ Harry’s small voice said, muffled by his sobs.

‘You’re not alone anymore harry. Draco is an idiot like his father – too concerned with status rather than matters of the heart – but he’ll come round. Until then, you have me, Severus, Minerva and even McGonagall is there for you. And don’t forget your familiars, they will never leave you’ at Harry’s continued sobbing, Narcissa pressed a light kiss to the unruly curls of the teen.

‘You’ll never be lonely again Harry’ she whispered.

Harry fell asleep in Narcissa’s arms that night, and slept through the entirety of Saturday too.

~^~

It was the during that Saturday that Draco convened a meeting amongst his Slytherin friends.

Draco was sat on his bed, whilst Theo, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle occupied their own beds. Daphne and Pansy were stood in the centre of the room, looking at Draco expectantly.

‘I’ve fucked up’ Draco put bluntly.

The usual shortness of speech and swearing caught the Slytherins by surprise, it was, however, Pansy that recovered the quickest.

‘What did you do Draco?’

Bowing his head, Draco told his story: how the mysterious new boy had arrived at Malfoy Manner in the summer by the Dark Lord – they all stood with Tom anyway – how they had started a tentative friendship which soon became more – Crabb and Goyle shared a look then, as did Blaise and Theo – how Draco had been jealous of Harry’s innate talent, and distanced himself from him.

And the icing on the cake – the thing that Slytherins would value above all else – the fact that Harry was a pure-blood and the heir of all four founders of Hogwarts.

By the time the tale was told, Draco was almost in tears at his own stupidity. That did not stop Pansy and Daphne standing up, striding towards him, and slapping him on opposite cheeks.

‘Not only did you damage a friendship with the most powerful wizard the world has seen, but you damaged it out of jealously?’ Pansy asked incredulously.

‘So, if I were to beat your grade in the first transfiguration assignment, you’d cut off our friendship?’ Theo asked, betrayal lacing his tone.

‘NO, it’s... not like that. I just… I didn’t want to be overshadowed’

‘Draco, for your many gifts, you are in fact an idiot’

Pansy elaborated at Draco’s confusion.

‘You have a six-year reputation at this school, who have top grades, belong to a pure and wealthy family. You have been friends with us for way longer than just Hogwarts, and you thought we’d just up and leave you?’

Draco’s shallow nod confirmed Pansy’s allegation. Draco’s biggest fear would be to lose his support structure, and upon realising that he was Harry’s main source of said support, Draco felt even worse.

‘Idiot.’ The group said in unison, Daphne poised to slap if needed.

‘But what do I do about Harry?’ the blonde asked forlornly.

‘I’ll tell you what you do, you apologise, you give him something! Hell offer up your arse if he wants- ‘

\- ‘Harry’s not like that’ Draco interrupted, thinking back on the proximity he had had to Harry’s own gorgeous arse.

‘-Don’t interrupt. The point is, show him how much you do care, and for once, don’t think of the power play involved.’

The group left then, leaving Draco to stew in his stupidity. Each of them hugged the blonde though, and Draco couldn’t help but think something had shifted with his friendship group’s dynamic – something much better than before.

Draco thought of how easily Harry would slide into the conversations they had, and how much the brunette wanted to meet Draco’s friends before.

Draco finally realised he was, in actual fact, a dick.

~^~

‘I’ve been thinking’ Narcissa spoke aloud, knowing the only other person in the room was as bored as her.

‘Yes…’ Bellatrix replied, no lingering focusing on the raindrops racing each other down the window.

‘Maybe we should write down Harry’s abilities, and think of ways to counter his weaknesses. Dumbledore doesn’t know his true strength, but it’s clear he can find ways to provoke Harry – and I’m not sure I can bare seeing him like that again’

Bellatrix thought it over, Seraphs were completely undocumented save for the odd myth, and, from an academic standpoint, it would provide limitless possibilities for the avenues magic could one day take.

‘I’m in’

 

 

 

 

_The Archangel Archives can be found: https://the-archangel-archives.tumblr.com/_

_They will be updated every other chapter (hopefully)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art isn't great but i mean i try. 
> 
> Narcissa is a badass, Draco realsies stuff, and Harry just wants to be loved. 
> 
> Link to Archives: 
> 
> https://the-archangel-archives.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you like what i've done with the blog ^.^


	13. The Witch's Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gains a new friend, unlocks a new form, and tries to help a littld old lady. 
> 
> Unaware his enemies are moving against him. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Swearing  
> \- References to sexual acts  
> \- probably something else i've missed

It was just before dinner when Harry awoke to the sound someone knocking on his door. Unbeknownst to him, he had in fact slept for over twenty-four hours.

Once the brunette found the door – under Styx’s many coils – he opened it to be met with the almost vacant gaze of a blonde.

‘Hiya Harry’ she said, pushing by the sleepy brunette and into the room. The fact that she did not react to a fifty-foot basilisk however was more of a shock.

‘Have we met?’ Harry asked, waving his hand over himself to summon a black dressing gown.

‘Hmm?’ she sat down on Styx’s coils as if without a care in the world, ‘Once, although I’m not sure if you remember, we were both in a rush. I do hope you looked after those snakes though’

She was the girl who bumped into him in Diagon Alley, and who left him a hoard of snakes – which Harry had completely forgotten about.

‘Who are you exactly?’

‘Luna Lovegood. Pleasure to meet you’ Luna said, sticking out hand for a handshake, which Harry tentatively reciprocated.

‘O…K… How do you know where my chambers are? And why are you not surprised to see Styx?’ 

When Luna refused to answer – instead just smiling as if in a daze – Harry entered her mind.

He was not suspecting the result.

Luna’s mind seemed to be guarded by a barrier resembling clear-cut diamond. Smooth and clear, it gave an aura of vulnerability, as if it was as fragile as glass – but if someone were to try and intrude on her thoughts, they would be met with a defence so powerful it would be like trying to chew a frozen brick.

Recoiling at the strength of it, Harry looked back at the girl – who continued her dazed smile, except with a hint of malice in her eyes.

‘I don’t think either of us should try to enter the others mind: it would be rather fruitless, don’t you think?’ she said stroking the scales along Styx, who let out a content hiss.

Considering how comfortable his familiars were around the strange girl, Harry afforded some tension to leave his body.

‘What are you? I’ve never felt another mind as strong as my own before’

Luna pondered the question for all of five seconds.

‘I’m not sure yet, but there’s something there. I suppose we’ll find out at my inheritance I expect – it’s the thirteenth of February if you want to get me something.’ Considering the confused expression, Harry was convinced the blonde really didn’t know what she would be.

‘It’s likely that whatever’s inside me recognises the need to protect my mind, but at the same time, can help being drawn to you’ she continued, this time in a more serious tone.

‘Is that how you found my rooms then?’

‘Yes and No. I’m drawn to you in a way that makes me want to respect your power, but as because I foresaw it’

‘Wha?’ – Considering the circumstances, Harry was rather impressed at his vocal attempt at questioning.

‘Whatever I’ll turn into likely has some seer-abilities I reckon, although Father did say about a Wrackspurt infestation. I hope I don’t get one as bad as Sybil’ – and just like that, Luna’s persona changed completely. If not for seeing the previous heat in her eyes himself, Harry would’ve sworn the woman in front of him was crazy.

‘Who’s Sybil? Your mother?’ – Helios took that moment to apparate into the room, settling herself on Harry’s lap whilst he stroked her plume.

‘My Mother died’

_Way to go Harry, mention the deceased family members._

‘Oh, I’m sorry’

‘It’s alright Harry, it seems we have that in common at least.’

‘H-how did…?’ Harry spluttered, not exactly expecting that response.

‘The ability to catch glimpses of future events comes with the curse of seeing previous acts – it can be hard to distinguish between what has happened, is happening, and what might happen. But strangely, all I can see is you’ _– this is sounding a little far-fetched,_ Harry thought.

‘How so?’

‘Hmm?’ she seemingly got distracted by Helios’ eyes, ‘oh, well it’s like the future is in flux, it can change one way or another. But your actions will create a fixed point which will solidify future events’

‘Flux? Fixed Point? I’m sorry, but I don’t think I understand. It’s lovely to meet you though, but why specifically are you here?’

Luna sighed, electing not to argue her points as if she had already seen the outcome – _probably has_ Harry thought.

‘I would like to be your friend, first and foremost. But I also saw something which I thought you should know about. Oh, and to apply this to you’ she pulled out a sealed jar from inside her robes, containing some metallic looking substance.

‘Why would I need that?’ Harry said, eyeing the jar suspiciously.

‘3…’

‘2…’

‘What are you do-‘

‘1…’

When Luna would’ve said zero, two sharp pains hit either side of Harry’s spine – just below the shoulder blades. The pain was so sudden and extreme, the brunette fell to the floor in shock.

The blonde in the room moved over to where harry was previously perched, being careful to not trip over Styx’s form. The brunette’s familiars watched on in both worry and curiosity, when Luna windlessly vanished Harry’s gown and top, revealing his bare back.

‘This is going to feel very cold’ she said, as if talking to a toddler.

Uncapping the jar, Luna dug a handful of the metallic cream onto her palms, before rubbing them lightly and pressing them down to the points of pain on Harry’s back.

Instantly, the cooling effect of the cream soothed the pain around the areas. A few minutes later, Harry was left with nothing but a mild ache.

‘What. Was. That?’ the brunette asked.

‘I’m not sure, all I saw was this happening, and the requirement of this’ she held up the jar closer to Harry’s face.

‘What is it?’

‘Unicorn blood – willingly given – combined with frozen ashwinder eggs, with lacewing flies acting as the fuser’

‘What does it do?’ – Harry was feeling stupider by the second: despite the wealth of knowledge inside him, he chose to just ask rather than spend hours looking for the correct answer.

‘Normally nothing. In fact, I’m not sure what’s special about it’ But you never know when you’ll need it I suppose’ she thrusted the re-sealed jar into Harry’s hands. ‘And it looks like your back was dipped in liquid metal by the way’

Harry tried to snake his arms around to the points on his back, but was refused when the cream’s placement was in the place where he could never reach.

Luna watched on laughing as Harry span in circles trying to feel the substance – quickly joined by the three familiars.

‘Perhaps we should speak over lunch?’ she said making her way to the door, Nagini on her shoulders as if she belonged there.

**_‘Traitor’_** he hissed at Nagini in mock-betrayal.

**_‘Well if it weren’t for her you’d still be squirming around under the pain of whatever that was, so you should thank her’_** she hissed back.

Officially chastened, Harry turned to the blonde in question.

‘Thank you, maybe we could walk down together?’

‘I’d like that’

It was only after he was changed (emerald robes) – and Luna was in a set of midnight blue robes under Nagini’s orders (both of course made from voxight)– that Harry realised he still didn’t know what exactly caused the pain.

~^~

They arrived early for the Sunday Lunch – their robes tailored to accentuate their eyes and flatter their figure, resulting in an almost angelic appearance. Harry insisted that Luna join him to eat, and with the blonde’s lack of argument, the brunette proceeded to enlarge the table, as well as conjuring another chair, equally as ornate as his own.

The result resembled a table-for-two at a restaurant, but it was worth it for the comments made by everyone in the Hall as they entered.

‘What’s he doing with her?’

‘They know each other?’

‘Where do they get that material from, I will sell my kidney to find out’

‘You need your kidneys Pansy’

‘Only one of them’

‘Why’d Loony Lovegood sit with that tosser’ – said a voice that sounded suspiciously like a certain red-head.

‘Why do they call you that?’ Harry asked the girl opposite, just after the first course of soup appeared.

‘Many people don’t like what they don’t know. If it’s too strange, they won’t approach’ Luna said rather sadly, petting Nagini rather than eating the pumpkin soup.

‘Do you have any friends Luna?’ Harry asked, not meaning for it to some out how it did. Luckily Luna didn’t take it for its negative connotations.

‘There was one, but I feel that was more out of their own boredom – I only found out last year that it was her who was spreading the rumours about me.’

‘What rumours?’

‘That I killed my own mother’

Harry blanched at the idea, images of inflicting pain upon Narcissa or even Minerva making his stomach roll.

‘Who was it?’

‘Can’t you gu- ‘

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING WITH HIM?’ a voice rang throughout the hall, making everyone turn to face the speaker.

Standing in the doorway, Ginny Weasley stood with her hands on her hips – doing a surprisingly similar pose to that of Molly Weasley. Her face was almost as red as her hair – a similar look being made by Ron on her left, whilst Hermione stood with a disgust- filled look, and Neville hidden behind.

‘There’s your answer Harry’ Luna whispered when the youngest Weasley started to speed-walk down the centre of the room, eyes locked on Luna’s.

‘WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE? AND WITH HIM?’ Ginny repeated, pointing to Harry in the process.

‘Ginny, I don’t think…’ Neville began from behind, quickly stopping when Hermione whispered, ‘ _No you never do, do you Neville_ ’ in his ear. Luna and harry both caught the words however.

‘I was not under the impression that I had to answer to your commands Ginevra’ Luna said calmly, the seriousness in her eyes shocking the group watching.

Minerva and the rest of the teacher staff – aside from Dumbledore – were watching with keen interest – Filius ‘Whooping quietly at Luna’s declaration.

‘Do kindly run along now’ Harry said in support, sharing a humorous look with Luna in the process.

The next few seconds were a blur to anyone watching, but both Luna and Harry registered Ginny’s raised wand, but were both too slow to think of the counter curse to block it. Acting instinctively, Harry leapt the spell’s path, protecting its target from harm. Whilst doing so, he transformed into his gorgon battle form – for the entire hall to see.

As expected, the curse launched by the youngest Weasley was no match for Harry’s armoured skin: but the focus of the matter was what Harry would do next when faced with three hostile challengers, and one worried Neville.

Ginny took a step back upon the transformation, but quickly pulled out a mirror – the same as Dumbledore’s – and held it in front of her eyes. It was perhaps, the worst thing she could’ve done. The mirror held the feeling of helplessness with it, and so Harry did the only thing he could think of. He Vanished.

Well, turned invisible.

Harry was pretty sure that this was a different ability – not a Gorgon’s – that allowed him such a gift, but if it allowed him to one-up the opposition, he wasn’t afraid to use it.

And so, Harry reappeared behind Ginny, claw-like hand resting above the girl’s red hair.

The shiver of fear that crept through the red-head sent an unusual, but not unwelcome jolt of pleasure through him.

‘GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER YOU FREAK’ came the angry cry of Ron, who had launched a multitude of hexes, jinxes, and curses in Harrys direction.

Purely for show, Harry made a show of stopping each and every one: almost creating a constellation out of all the stopped spells – before defusing them all simultaneously.

The gasps from the hall proved it to be the smart decision.

At least until Dumbledore spoke.

‘If you truly have a quarrel with Mr. Prince, Mr. Weasley. Why not challenge him to a duel? With no Gorgon transformation, of course – just to keep it fair’ he said, eyes twinkling with prospective plans forming in his mind.

Once more Harry was placed in a precarious position: to deny the duel would make him look weak in front of the entire hall, but if he chose to duel, he would have no access to his battle-ready gorgon form, and Dumbledore would truly think of some way to turn the battle against him.

‘I want to challenge Luna to a duel too’ Ginny said, not one to miss out on the action.

‘Doubles it is then. We can arrange for a duel to take place here, tomorrow, as demonstration to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor’ – it seems he didn’t even require the consent of Harry and Luna, instead wording his proclamation in a way to suggest they had already agreed.

‘In the Meantime, let the Midday Feast continue’

Harry transformed back and reclaimed his seat, ignoring Nagini’s stern gaze and instead staring at his plate.

‘Thank you, Harry,’ Luna said quietly, smile tugging on her lips at the first real friend she had made.

Harry shot her a small smile of his own before returning to his staring contest with the plate – appetite completely lost.

Conversation soon started up again after the mini-showdown. Over the chorus of voices, Harry could hear the Granger girl going over multiple spells and their effectiveness, as well as the apparent weaknesses of Gorgons – despite the invisibility being something unheard of. The sinking feeling in Harry’s stomach grew upon hearing the list of dark curses the muggle-born listed off.

**_‘There is someone coming this way Harry’_** Nagini hissed from her own plate, gorging herself on the main dish – roast pork.

**_‘Who? I can’t see anyone?’_ **

**_‘Focus on the auras rather than visual sight, you’ve done so before’_** she hissed, referencing the abilities Harry had developed after a month of training.

It took a few moments for Harry to aura-lise the entire hall, switching his visual aspect to one of presence – due to the amount of people there, it took longer than normal.

And indeed, someone was coming, their aura a pale yellow, surrounded in chains of red.

**_‘Who is that?’_ **

**_‘He smells like a student’_** she replied, tasting the air with her forked tongue.

Harry kept his attention on the presence whilst he looked at his plate blankly. It wasn’t until the person spoke that Harry recognised the speaker.

**_‘Sorry about all that’_** came Neville Longbottom’s voice, speaking in perfect parseltongue.

Judging by Nagini’s intake of breath, she wasn’t expecting it either. Luna however just watched on smugly.

**_‘Neville?’_ **

**_‘Yeah?’_ **

**_‘How can you speak parseltongue?’_ **

**_‘Dumbledore said that Voldemort transferred part of his magic into me when he tried to kill me as a baby, it’s a side effect I suppose’_ **

_Well this answers a few questions_ Harry thought. _Like the unknown horcrux for one_.

**_‘But why are you apologising on behalf of your friends? You are friends, right?’_ **

**_‘Yeah, o-of course. It doesn’t mean they’re particularly nice though’_ **

Harry didn’t realise it was possible to stutter when speaking parseltongue. Although, his mind was currently fixed on how to befriend Neville himself.

**_‘Malfoy’s coming over, I’ll speak to you later Harry’_** Neville hissed before speed walking off, appearing moments later aside Hermione – none of his ‘friends’ had noticed his disappearance.

Luna spotted the dread forming in Harry’s eyes, as well as the anger.

‘Harry, can I err… speak to you?’ Draco asked, aware the entire hall was looking at him.

Harry had to give him points for that he supposed.

‘What would you like to talk about? I hear betrayal is a wonderful starting point for conversation’ _Damn I’m turning into Nagini._

**_‘You’ll never be on my level, but good try’_** she hissed, fully aware of Harry’s ongoing monologue.

Draco had the decency to act ashamed at the call-out, but still didn’t back down.

‘Perhaps we could go somewhere more… private’ he indicated to Luna as if she barely existed.

‘I’m quite comfortable thanks’

‘Well I’m not’

‘And it’s all about you now?’

‘That’s not what I meant’

‘Just say what you came to say Draco’

Luna sighed throughout the exchange, pulling out the recent edition of the Quibbler to pass the time.

‘I’m sorry’ Draco said finally, eyes downcast.

‘I’m not sure if you expect a declaration of forgiveness or a slap but you won’t be getting either’ Harry said after a minute of thought.

‘But… why?’

‘I’m not just going to accept an apology every time someone does something horrible to me Dray’ harry said, accidentally using the blonde’s nickname from habit, ‘If I were to do that, it would just make me doubt you in the future.’

‘But what about the summer we had?’

‘Last time I checked, you were the one to throw it away in favour of your friends’

‘You’re my friend too Harry’

Both Luna and Nagini looked up at the blonde when the words passed his lips, both sporting condescending looks.

‘Then perhaps you shouldn’t have thrown that away to better yourself’ Luna said quite calmly.

‘You told…?’ Draco asked, having the nerve to look betrayed himself.

‘No, I did no, she found out. And if that’s the nature of this conversation, I think you should go back to your friends’ the brunette said, waving his hand in clear dismissal.

Draco bit back his retort and instead returned to the Slytherin table: self-hatred simmering away in his mind.

‘Do you want to leave Harry?’ Luna asked, following Harry out the hall at the brunette’s nod.

~^~

‘Do you know where Styx can stay?’

Styx had already been placed back in her storage trunk when the two returned to Harry’s chambers, and now the pair were faced with the issue as to where they would house such a beast.

‘The forbidden forest?’ Luna suggested – it was a good suggestion, but not perfect.

‘Introducing a new creature would disrupt the environment and its food cycle – it would damage the forest in the long run’.

‘What about an empty classroom?’

‘All it would take is one curious first year and then we’d have a dead child on our hands’

‘The Room of Requirement?’

‘I don’t know what that is.’

Luna proceeded to explain the magic of the room, the fact it would change to suit the needs of the student, and its restrictions.

‘But she’ll go made if she’s stuck in one room all the time’

‘Perhaps I can help?’

The pair turned to face Salazar, who had materialised lying down on Harry’s bed, whilst Luna and the brunette sat in chairs at the other end of the room.

‘Where have you been?’ Harry asked, overly curious as to the lack of founders recently.

‘The magic within our crystals is diminishing. Whilst it is created around our magical core, it relies on constant charge from a fixed point – in our case, in each of our offices. The stasis charms around the Gringotts vaults kept us healthy, but a month of constant magic depletion has left us fairly week. We can only appear once a week or so now.’

‘WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO’ Harry shouted – really, there was a lot of shouting going on today, and a Sunday too!

‘You seemed busy’

‘YOU COULD’VE SAID ANYWAY!’

‘But what I propose solve both problems’ Salazar continued, ignoring Harry’s shouting.

‘What do you propose Professor?’ Luna asked, making the old man jump when he realised she was still there.

‘The Chamber of Secrets would be adequate housing, and leads onto my study’ he said rather proudly.

‘Where’s that then?’

‘Well it’s… it’s…’ he continued to try and divulge its location, but was continuously blocked from doing so.

‘It’s as if it’s under Fidelius’ he said finally.

_Greattttttt_ Harry thought irritably.

‘Neville could help’

Both the men turned towards her expectantly.

‘He was rumoured to have found it in second year, he’d probably be able to take you.’

‘Well that’s that solved, I’ll get him now’

Before Harry could stand however, Luna placed a hand on his knee, keeping him in place with surprising strength.

‘There’s a problem isn’t there?’ she said to the founder.

‘How did…?’

‘You get used to it’ Harry said with a shrug.

‘Yes, well…’ Salazar began, ‘The offices were charmed to accept only students from each house into their areas, and as you have technically not been sorted into any, you cannot open the seal, despite your blood’

‘That’s a stupid- ‘

‘It makes perfect sense Harry – the offices would’ve acted as safehouses in the event of emergencies, so would’ve had to be protected from outside threats, including from other houses’

‘But what about adults who were no longer at Hogwarts’

‘The wards only admit anyone below the age of 17, if they are the head of house, or if they are the headmas- ‘

Before he could continue however, Salazar had faded away – his crystal looking considerably dimmer than the others.

‘You’ll have to ask Draco you know’

Harry sighed. He knew.

~^~

It was dinner time when a knock came at Harry’s door. Luna and himself had spent the afternoon thinking of ways to counter whatever the Weasleys would throw at them, but they both knew the Headmaster would be behind the them all the way, and they both knew Harry couldn’t exactly turn into a Basilisk and just eat them – it wasn’t proper duelling technique.

Harry arose to answer the door – currently in his silk boxers. Over the afternoon, Harry and Luna found that they were almost perfectly relaxed in each other’s company, and so had stripped to whatever was comfortable. Luna was in her underwear and a loose-fitting t-shirt, all transfigured from Harry’s clothes, but he found he didn’t really care.

They resembled two flat-mates who had known each other for years in only the space of four hours.

Harry however did not expect to open the door to find Draco on his knees, head bowed.

The brunette used every ounce of his being not to react to the fact Draco was on his knees, and that he himself was only in underwear. A similar reaction being apparent when the blonde looked up and faced Harry’s crotch.

_Don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t get hard._ Harry thought desperately, the words becoming his own mantra.

He rushed back over to his seat in front of the hearth, summoning a blanket to rest on his lap to hide his growing arousal.

Luna just sent a knowing smirk and said nothing.

Draco saw the invitation to come in, despite the rather rude run-away, and shuffled in on his knees. He would not admit it, but Pansy had in fact cast a very strong sticking charm to his knees, along with the rest of his Slytherin friends.

‘Was I interrupting something?’ he said, eyeing the apparent undress of the two.

‘Contrary to popular belief Dray, I, am in fact, gay’ Harry said dismissively, transfiguring the space above the fire-place into a flat screen tv whilst ignoring Draco’s attempt at questioning further.

‘But you…’ Draco said gesturing to the underwear.

‘Sorry, but did I imagine sucking you off whilst on my knees in a toilet stall or was that just my overactive imagination?’ Harry whispered in the blonde’s ear, relishing in the blush that spread from Draco neck upwards.

‘Helga’ he said, waiting for the Hufflepuff to appear beside him from her crystal, and effectively cutting off Draco’s reply.

‘Yes Harry?’

‘Can you suggest a good muggle film?’

The woman’s eyes positively lit up at that.

‘I could suggest several, but you should really watch that series I was on about, it really will help with your elemental studies’ She said, before conjuring the mentioned disks, and fading away.

‘Why didn’t she stay?’ Draco asked, eying the television and box-set suspiciously.

‘Luna, could you explain whilst I get this started?’

‘Sure’

So, whilst Luna explained the Founder’s predicament – straining the fact that a house student was required explicitly, much to the annoyance of Harry – the brunette set up the DVD player, and started the series.

~^~

Three episodes in, the three found themselves hooked on the adventures of Aang his group, except that, by the time six o’clock came around, Harry was beginning to feel the pain in his back returning.

‘Luna’ he said between episodes ‘my back’s hurting again’

The pain itself seemed to multiple every second, it took a mere half-minute for it to become almost unbearable.

‘I’ll get the cream’ she said, standing up and rushing to the bedside table.

‘What’s going on?’ Draco asked, trying, and failing to stand up from the floor – he had chosen to sit because he ‘didn’t want to intrude’, even though the others could see the ripple of magic around his legs.

‘Harry needs to apply this every six hours or so, we’re still not sure why’ Luna said, rushing over with the jar in hand, and forcing Harry to lie on the floor in front of Draco – purely for practicality.

The metallic sheen that surrounded Harry’s back was now a hot red, the coating from before having evaporated or absorbed into the skin.

Scooping up handfuls of the solution like before, Luna applied it to Harry’s back, except this time feeling something unusual.

‘Harry…’ she began ‘there’s something there that wasn’t there this morning’

‘W-well? What is it?’

‘How am I supposed to know?’

‘I thought you could see into the future or something!’

‘I can’t just turn it on on demand!’

There was no heat to the argument though, as when Luna pushed down, a pleasurable trill erupted from Harry’s mouth.

‘It’s like… bone’

‘Can I?’ Draco said, indicating to touching the slightly risen areas.

Harry stilled momentarily before nodding his head in consent, it wasn’t hurting now, just felt a bit warm.

The skin contact caused a wonderful shock to skate through the pair, and if Luna’s pressure on Harry back before caused pleasure, Draco’s light touch made Harry want to orgasm then and there.

‘It does feel like something, but not as hard as bone-  maybe cartilage?’ he said, willing his erection to go down, proving to be fruitless at Harry’s heavy breathing.

‘Hmm.’ Luna said distractedly.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn’t given the best view with his chin resting on carpet, and he was not going to ask Draco to remove his hands – even if he was a prick, and even if he hadn’t forgiven him, the contact felt like a safety net surrounding the brunette.

Which is why, with his limited view point, Harry was able to make out the new addition to his wall’s art.

‘Luna… I think I finally have an idea for the worst-case-scenario plan’

~^~

The three watched Avatar late into the night, electing on creating beds in the room rather than traipsing back to their own dormitories. Draco didn’t hide his disappointment at not being allowed to sleep next to Harry- although he was thankful for the wandless removal of a certain sticking charm. Unable to help himself, Draco placed a chaste kiss to Harry’s forehead when he thought the brunette to be asleep – except as he turned away to go back to his own bed, Harry smiled, and slept better than he had since arriving at Hogwarts.

~^~

The three made their way to the great hall the next Morning, where the tables and chairs had been transfigured into stands, with one oval like shaped created in the centre – a duelling circle.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the dais, and smiled down at the newcomers – the last of the students.

‘If the duellers would please enter the ring, I have placed the anti-gorgon magic ward myself. On my command, the pairs will duel under the double-dueller’s rule set.’

The double-dueller’s ruleset was simply that both members of a team must be incapacitated or should forfeit for the other team to win.

Draco looked over at Harry worriedly before making a step toward the Slytherin and Ravenclaw stands.

‘Everything’ll be fine Dray.’

~^~

Everything was not fine.

At Dumbledore’s command, both sides began to cast spells at each other – Harry using the founder’s wand to keep up pretence. Except, no spells were appearing for the brunette and blonde.

Every jinx, hex and curse thrown their way they had to dodge, until it became apparent that it was not only an anti-gorgon ward inside the duelling ring.

‘This is significantly worse than what we thought it could have been’ Luna said mildly, ducking a red coloured hex that rippled the barrier when it struck.

‘Any ideas?’ Harry said, ducking a purple spell sent by the Weaselette.

‘Maybe it’s time for the “worst case scenario” plan of yours?’

‘I can’t yet, new transformations take longer and I can’t do anything if I’m ducking this lot.’

‘In that case, let me show you what I can do’ Luna said, before sheathing her wand up her sleeve and making her way towards the red- headed pair.

Before the spells could reach the blonde however, her eyes turned a bright blue – almost that of a Patronus – and remained that way as her own plan was set underway.

Each spell shot her way she would dodge at the last second, as if she had already seen the direction, speed, and force behind it, so could dodge it before it could harm her. She began to break into a run, dodging spells with a gracefully ease, before eventually getting close enough to Ginny to punch her cleanly round the face.

In her haste however, Luna had turned her back on Ron, and it seemed that her ability only worked on what she could see in front of her, because the stunner hit her squarely in the back.

Harry didn’t even need to try to picture the transformation, it was there as if waiting for him.

The rage at seeing Luna collapse like that however was not expected, nor was the release of power.

_*flashback*_

_‘what’s that creature?’ Harry asked, indicating the new humanoid figure on the wall._

_Luna looked up from Harry’s back and stared at the addition, a small smile creeping up on her face._

_‘It seems that’s your water elemental creature – if a gorgon represents your earth element – that represents your water abilities’_

_‘But what is it? I can’t be bothered to look it up right now’_

_‘You may want to Harry’ Draco had said, ‘It’s a Siren, water creatures whose voices brought sailors to their doom in ancient times – although I heard Celestina Warbeck was descended from one’_

_*~*_

The wave of energy realised was enough to push the stands around the duelling circle to the edge of the hall, as well causing multiple teachers and students to catch their breath.

The black robes Harry had previously sported faded into nothing – along with his undergarments. That however, was necessary, as when they disappeared, no sign of genitalia could be seen. In fact, it was only smooth skin across Harry’s entire frame. His hips however had widened, and his shoulders thinned to present a more feminine appearance. His hair lengthened until it only just touched the ground – the hair on either side of Harry’s face falling to cover where his nipples would be.

His face thinned and sharpened, eyelashes becoming thicker and darker to accentuate the emerald green of his eyes even more. His fingers and hands thinned and became almost delicate. Overall, he became a beautiful androgynous creature, which radiated both power and beauty.

So beautiful in fact, that the Weasleys forgot to launch spells at him until it was too late.

The first note to leave Harry’s lips sent Goosebumps along the skin of every student, teacher, and onlooker in the audience – the voice being deep yet light, calm yet harsh.

Harry’s voice then morphed into one of song, and his spell across the group began.

The words belonged to a language lost in time itself, but that did not matter. The power of the magic was clear – where the Gorgon was most deadly though sight, the Siren killed with its voice.

Slowly, each eyelid in the audience began to droop – only Severus, Minerva, Sprout, and Flitwick were quick enough to cast a strong _Muffilato_ , as even the Headmaster seemed infatuated with the sight.

The lighting in the room dimmed when the Weasleys finally tried to fight the magic – launching spells that would’ve been considered weak by a second year. Harry battled them aside like flies, continuing the incantation as if through a second verse as he slowly walked towards the drowsy Weasleys.

Cobwebs began to creep up the corners of the room as the audience fell asleep one by one. The youngest were the first effected, Ginny falling before Ron. Not even Dumbledore lasted much longer.

In fact, when Harry’s song reached its peak, the entire audience – save four very quick-thinking professors – were fast asleep.

~^~

‘The Witch’s Aria’ Severus said gravely as he paced his study – the four head of house sitting patiently behind his desk.

‘What is that exactly?’ Sprout asked.

‘The Witch’s Aria is an incantation created and used by those of the Siren race. Merfolk have similar songs, but they remain purely for leisure and not for putting unwary souls to sleep’ – Minerva’s voice lost its normal seriousness as a hint of awe crept into her tone despite herself.

‘They were fools to try and challenge him’

‘Indeed Filius, but it does not solve the issue of hundreds of students currently being asleep in the great hall, nor the fact that Harry was on the verge of consuming Ronald Weasley’s soul’

The image of Harry approaching the Weasel was twisted in its own right. The rage created by Ron attacking Luna had caused Harry to become more like the creature than himself, and if not for the hand on his ankle belonging to Luna, Ronald would very likely be without a soul.

‘But if what you said was true Severus, Harry is a Seraph. A Siren is a demonic creature whose purpose is to harvest the souls of the living – it’s in the same field as a Dementor! Even if the later belongs to the air element. How is it possible?’

And that was the worry. A basilisk was just an over-grown reptile. A phoenix was the embodiment of Light magic. A gorgon was a grey area, but considering the Medusa herself had been a woman before her transformation, it was not inherently Dark, despite the magic it used. A Siren however? That posed many questions.

The main being that, if Harry had access to demonic creatures, would he even remain a Seraph?

~^~

‘Don’t you think you went a bit overboard?’

Both Harry and Luna were lying in the centre of the Hall. The duelling ring had long since vanished, and it was now approaching midday.

‘I had to make a statement Lu’

The blonde sighed before trailing her eyes around the hall – landing on one woman dressed entirely in pink.

‘Harry…’

Upon hearing her stressed tone, Harry sat up and looked towards where Luna had directed her gaze – coming across one particular toad-faced witch.

‘Do you ever feel like someone has control of your life, and wants to make it as dramatic as possible?’ Harry asked seriously, eyeing the woman with distaste.

‘Seriously Harry? I don’t think someone else could make up all the angst you have to go through’ she said with a laugh, before gesturing over to a sleeping blonde.

‘Should I wake him up?’

‘Do you want to? He’s quieter this way’

‘And he does look pretty cute sleeping’

‘…’

‘You’re in love with him aren’t you’

Harry shrugged.

‘I’m not really used to the idea of love, but I know I want him in my life. Currently though I’m between wanting to kiss him and wanting to slap him’

‘I hope I don’t foresee your kinkiness in the bedroom Harry if that’s the thing you’re into’

The two stared at each other for a long second before bursting into giggles – the tension from before leaving them entirely.

_If this is what a true friendship is_ , Harry thought happily, _I wish I had found it sooner._

 

~^~

In the end, they woke Draco up – through pouring a bucket of water over his pale head – and decided amongst them to leave everyone else asleep. Draco argued that he needed to make it up to Harry, and Luna didn’t want to go to History of Magic later in the afternoon, so it was a win win.

Severus and the other heads of house were arriving from the other entrance to the great hall just in time to watch the trio leave – Severus, Minerva and Filius each putting a tracking spell on the group.

Harry ‘s tracking spell failed a mere minute after it was cast – but that was to be expected.

Luna’s tracking spell failed five minutes after, which was a surprise, especially to Filius.

Minerva’s tracking spell on Draco however remained intact throughout the afternoon.

~^~

‘Where are we Harry?’ Draco asked miserably, facing a probably-empty compartment of the Hogwarts express.

Harry smiled and knocked, the door opening a second later to reveal the Trolley Witch.

‘Harry! You came!’ she said happily, tears in her eyes as she tried to tackle Harry into a hug, but was stopped by one of the wards.

‘Harry? I don’t see anyone?’ Draco said rather confused.

The others looked at him sadly – Luna had always noticed the witch, but the nature of the spell prevented normal students from doing so.

‘Anything from the trolley dear?’ – her voice lacked any emotion at all, but it seemed to have worked, because Draco was soon listing off sweets. He had quite the sweet tooth.

‘Here you are dear’ the witch said, summoning the desired confectionary in replacement for the galleons placed into her hand.

‘Harry? Is there meant to be someone there?’ Draco asked around a mouth full of Liquorice Wand – which he was sucking in a rather inappropriate way, which nevertheless sent shivers down Harry’s stirring cock.

‘That’s the nature of the magic Harry, I am only seen when a student wishes to purchase a product, and then I am forgotten until I am next needed’ the trolley witch – Erin - revelled.

Luna and Harry shared a horror-filled look. Not only was the restriction ward in place, but Harry was not aware of the extent the perception filter around the witch had. She was pretty much condemned to a life of servitude.

‘When was the spell cast?’ Harry said quickly, plan forming in his mind as he spoke.

‘When I was first imprisoned here: 1803, by Headmaster Everard at the time’

‘We’ll be back soon Ma’am’ Luna said, dragging Harry and Draco along behind her.

‘Hurry back dears’

~^~

The three- led by Luna now – made their way throughout Hogwarts’s empty corridors and stairways, eventually coming to rest in front of a stone gargoyle.

‘Luna, what magic were you using when you punched the Weaselette?’ Draco asked as they approached.

She sent an almost secretive smile towards the blonde before stopping in front of the statue.

‘This is the way to the Headmaster’s chambers – if there was something tying the magic to the train, it would be kept in here’

‘So how do we get in?’

‘Normally it’s a password – but we don’t know it’

‘Luna, can you not…?’

‘Pretty sure I’ve already said there isn’t just an on-switch for visions’

Harry sighed, this wasn’t looking promising.

‘Wrakspurts are heavily consecrated here…’ she said as if as an explanation.

‘Could you not try your wand Harry?’ Draco asked.

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Well if you had read Hogwarts: A History, you would know that the headmaster’s office used to be the meeting room between the four founders’ he said, the accusation clear.

Snape’s earlier suggestion of reading the text filtered through his head, and Harry couldn’t help but duck his head in slight shame – before pulling out his wand and pointing it towards the gargoyle.

‘Nothing’s happening’

‘I doubt Hogwarts: A history also said that the Gargoyle in front of the headmaster’s office was in fact a solidified – or that the room previously didn’t have a guard and was open to all students’ Luna said, directing her attention to a rather broken window off to the side.

‘Ha!’ Harry said towards the Malfoy heir, before turning on Luna.

‘I thought you said you couldn’t just “have a vision”’

‘If one comes along Harry what can I do?’ she replied, a sweet innocent smile playing on her lips.

_She knows. I know she knows._ Harry thought affectionately.

‘In that case: _Finite Incantatum’_

‘Do you really think such a low-level spell would have an effect on something charmed by the Headmaster himself?’

‘That is exactly why it’ll work Draco’ Luna answered for Harry, as the brunette focused on dismantling the magic.

Pretty quickly, the stone gargoyle morphed into a golden coloured Griffin – it’s neck surrounded in a plume of white feathers.

_‘I must thank you, My Queen, for freeing a creature such as I’_ the male Griffin said, bowing its head in respect.

_‘What is your name Old One?’ –_ Harry’s voice came out more like a low bird-song that human language.

_‘Kidemo, My Queen. What do you ask of me?’_

_‘Allow us to pass, then stay here to observe the old man’s actions. You will be free each night until the old man is no more’_

_‘If that is what you wish, My Queen’_ he said, before re-solidifying. Moments later, the stairway began to rise – resulting in the three hastily climbing onto the escalator – style stairway.

~^~

‘ _Alohomora’_

The spell fizzled on the handle-less door, before a shimmering wall of energy spread across the wood. It was still locked.

_‘Reserare secreta in’_ Harry said, surprised when the wood refused the spell also.

‘Whatever’s on this door – it’s almost impossibly advanced’ Harry stood staring at the door in question, narrowly avoiding Draco’s rushing form as it made contact with the door.

The force of it pushed the door off its hinges.

‘Draco, why would you do that?’ Harry asked seriously, noting the blonde’s dislocated shoulder.

‘It worked, didn’t it?’

The brunette sighed before placing his palm on the bruised skin. It healed within moments, and sent a pleasant shiver down the two.

‘Harry…?’

‘Luna what is- ‘

Both were suddenly disorientated, falling to the floor as they clutched their heads in the pain stemming from magical overload.

‘Harry? Luna? What’s going on?’ Draco said, rushing over to his fallen comrades.

The question barely parted his lips before an abject started to hit against one of the many glass cabinets in the room – it looked like a solid crystal of indigo, but would turn to a liquid when it moved.

It didn’t take long for the substance to break free from its confines, launching itself between the pair – as if suspended between the two. It soon made up its mind however, as it launched itself at Harry’s outstretched hand – crystallising until it formed a band around his wrist.

‘Let’s just find the train spell and get out’ the brunette said between breath, being helped to his feet by Luna and Draco’s outstretched hands – both the blondes felt perfectly fine now.

~^~

Whilst his two friends searched the office, Harry sat down and considered the band around his wrist. His magic wasn’t bound – so that was good at least. But there was something there that felt almost… wrong. Try as he might, he couldn’t remove the crystal from his wrist.

‘Harry? I think I found something here!’

Harry made his way over to the blonde in question, who was staring at a model replica of the Hogwarts express.

Stretching out his hand, hand swept over the entire surface, stopping over the carriage that would’ve been the Trolley Witch’s.

‘This is it’

The three were quickly silenced at the grinding sound of the stairway being created from the Office door.

‘Shit’

‘Wasn’t Dumbledore asleep?’

‘The more powerful the individual, the less the spell holds – I’m surprised it’s lasted this long on him’ Harry explained.

‘Pick up the model and let’s get out of here’ Draco shot a hasty _repairo_ at the door, fixing it back on its hinges whilst Harry shrunk the model train to fit in his pocket.

‘Helios!’ the brunette called, greeted by his phoenix a moment later.

‘Get us out of here’

The three flamed away just as the door began to open.

~^~

Dumbledore was not a happy man.

The duel was supposed to demonstrate how weak Harry was, and that he could be easily defeated by anyone if they so choose – but instead, he had more than one creature inheritance.

That revelation was enough to worry the headmaster enough, but the fact it was a demonic creature was playing on his nerves something chronic.

As such, he did not wake the students when he himself awoke, and instead rushed to his office, considering a plan which would give him an opportunity to remove all the opponents in his way in one fell swoop.

He was not, however, expecting the disrupted locking charm on his door, nor the evidence of a repairing charm used.

Knocking the door back, he was met with an empty room. _Humanae Revelio_ revealed no one, and whilst it did little to calm him, Dumbledore had to focus on other matters.

Pulling a jar of red-filled powder, the threw a handful into his hearth, and waited for the faceless head to appear in its red flames.

‘Albus? What warrants this sudden meeting? I was in the middle of a meeting you know’ the harsh voice carried throughout the room – the surprise clear in its croaky tone.

‘I have been presented with a problem: a problem so severe that I will be enacting the P.U.R.G.E. plan we created all those years ago.’

‘That is a risky strategy Dumbledore, but you must explain this to me further at a later date – the ministry will of course be behind you – I’ll make Fudge publicly agree to it’

A knowing smile skirted along the Headmaster’s face at the comment.

‘I will be announcing it to the students this Friday – it should make for an interesting assembly’

‘Indeed, it will Albus’ the voice said, before falling away into the coals.

_Yes_ , the Old Man thought, _His greatest pawn is still as useful as ever._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Witch's Aria' is a song from BBC's Merlin, during it's first episode - which inspired Harry's Siren ability. If you would like to hear the song, follow this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC00ecnHoTs
> 
> If you wish to see a similar scene to what Harry created, follow this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gRiRhn25xk , but stop at around 1.48
> 
> Hopefully this was an exciting chapter! ^.^
> 
> The Archangel files are going to be re-furbished and updated by the next chapter upload. Can be found here: https://the-archangel-archives.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a Good Day ^.^


End file.
